Sueño de Verano
by LumLumLove
Summary: Ranma Saotome, un artista marcial acosado por las deudas decide aceptar un papel en una película. Lo que no espera es que, al igual que su propio personaje, su vida comenzará a complicarse cuando el amor llame a su puerta.
1. Toma 1

******Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

******.**

******.**

**Sueño de Verano - Toma 1**

**.**

**.**

El sol llevaba tan solo una hora en lo más alto del cielo y ya castigaba con justicia. Le pegaba directamente en la espalda haciendo que su camiseta transpirable perdiera completamente el nombre o la utilidad.

Gotas de sudor se le agolpaban en la frente y rodaban con cadencia hacia su cuello, hubiese querido secárselas pero en aquel momento era imposible. Sólo podía mirar hacia arriba y clavar con aún más fuerza sus dedos en la pared vertical.

Movió con cautela el pie derecho, en la roca había una diminuta arruga que le serviría para continuar avanzando, ejerció presión con los dedos de los pies enguantados en aquellas zapatillas especiales a la vez que volvía a palpar en busca de algún tipo de saliente.

No era fácil, llevaba más de tres meses en aquellas montañas y seguía sintiéndose un aficionado. Encontró el reborde que estaba buscando y comenzó a hacer lo propio con su pie izquierdo. Debería haber elegido una pared menos complicada, pero por algún motivo, "La grieta" como la llamaban en la zona había despertado su interés.

Había comenzado a escalar a primera hora de la mañana, llevaba un ritmo inmejorable pero él no lo veía de aquella manera, hubiese jurado que podría llegar a la cima al medio día.

Volvió a palpar con su mano derecha, aquello era un ejercicio que ponía a prueba todos y cada uno de sus músculos, un solo desliz y se podía ir despidiendo. El último cabo de cuerda que llevaba enganchado a su arnés lo había fijado casi 50 metros más abajo, si por casualidad resbalaba desde esa altura el clavo no aguantaría, y encontraría una prematura y dolorosa muerte tras una caída de 300 metros.

"Exactamente igual que un mosquito contra el parabrisas de un coche" - pensó con una sonrisa tácita, debía de dejar de arriesgarse tanto.

Forzó al máximo los dedos de sus pies para mantenerse ergido contra la roca, volvió a buscar apoyo con su pierna derecha cuando sintió como con la izquierda perdía pié. Clavó las uñas en la piedra caliente y tensó los músculos de los brazos a la vez que dejaba escapar un grito de dolor, todos sus músculos se habían hiper estirado hasta provocarle una auténtica agonía. Apretó los dientes y con más agallas que fé, alzó la mano izquierda en busca de un saliente lo suficientemente grande como para que le permitiese descansar.

En lugar de eso una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, miró hacia arriba confundido antes de que tirasen de él con fuerza. Había llegado, estaba en la cima, se dejó caer cuan largo era sobre la tierra ardiente respirando con dificultad. Sonrió triunfal a la vez que se giraba para mirar a su inesperado rescatador.

Parecía un chico del lugar, con la tez tostada por el sol, el pelo y los ojos negros y vestido con ropas ligeras.

- ¿Como has subido? - preguntó el escalador desenganchando el cabo de cuerda de su arnés y comenzando a tirar del mismo para recuperarla.

- Hay un camino por el otro lado de la montaña. - dijo el chico como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. El hombre miró por encima de su hombro, le parecía que eso era claramente hacer trampa. - ¿Es usted Ranma Saotome?

Le observó con suspicacia, había muy poca gente que supiera que se encontraba allí. Se echó a un lado la trenza en la que solía atar su cabello.

- ¿Quién lo pregunta?.

El chico no contestó, tan solo le ofreció un paquete de tamaño pequeño y escaso peso.

- Un hombre me dijo que se lo entregara.

Ranma tomó el paquete y levantó una ceja sin saber muy bien qué pensar, a su lado el chico se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Él me dijo que me pagaría. - puso los ojos en blanco sin creerse su suerte, rebuscó en la pequeña mochila que llevaba asida a la espalda y le entregó unas monedas. Su particular mensajero pareció complacido y se marchó a la carrera por el escarpado sendero.

Resopló, ya sí que no llevaba absolutamente nada de dinero encima, no le quedaba más remedio que regresar a la civilización. Se sentó en el suelo cruzándose de piernas y abrió el paquete, dentro había un libro.

- ¿Pero qué demonios...? ¿La joya de Beijing?

Estaba escrito en japonés y firmado por un tal Tendô, las tapas eran de color morado y la tipografía se escribía con grandes letras doradas. En la portada aparecía la imagen de una pistola humeante sostenida por una mujer escultural, en su rostro se adivinaba una expresión decidida. Le dio la vuelta al libro y leyó en voz alta la sinopsis.

- Shouji, un ex policia de la brigada especial recibe un extraño encargo. Debe escoltar a Bai, la tímida y vulnerable hija de un empresario chino hasta Hong Kong. Pero no todo es lo que parece, y Shouji tendrá que utilizar todos sus recursos mientras se ve envuelto en una trama de corrupción, mafia y sexo.

Hizo una pausa antes de abrir la primera página y no le extrañó lo más mínimo ver aquella caligrafía apretada y descuidada tan familiar. "Espero que lo encuentres de tu interés, Genma Saotome"

- ¿Qué estás tramando esta vez, viejo?

Metió el libro en su mochila de mala gana, se la ajustó a los hombros y guardó su equipo de escalada, dio un largo trago de agua de una de las botellas que llevaba consigo. Por mucho que le pesase era hora de regresar a Tokio.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Que dices que hizo el viejo? - el chico de la trenza puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, a la vez que clavaba sus penetrantes ojos azules en la delgada figura de su madre. La mujer se removió incómoda en el sitio.

- Ya sabes como es tu padre... - intentó excusarle con un ligerísimo encogimiento de hombros, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había perdido la sonrisa. Aún a pesar de rondar los cincuenta seguía siendo una mujer verdaderamente hermosa, las ligeras arrugas de su rostro le otorgaban expresividad, parecían sumarle experiencia y sabiduría.

Ranma se llevó una mano a la cara con fastidio y revolvió su abundante flequillo. Sabía que algo así podía pasar, y más si se trataba del sinvergüenza de su padre. Tan sólo estuvo un par de meses entrenando en china, ¿cómo se habían complicado tanto las cosas?.

La realidad era que debían demasiado dinero, y su padre no encontraría ni loco un trabajo honrado así se le estrellase contra las narices. Se habían pasado media vida esquivando deudas y acreedores, robando comida y estafando personas, pero ya no más. Cuando cumplió 20 años Ranma comenzó a participar en varios torneos de artes marciales, y empezó a ganarse una reputación dentro de los circuitos profesionales.

Ah, las artes marciales, la única cosa en el mundo que se le daba bien a su progenitor. Era lo único que le había enseñado y debía reconocer que en eso era condenadamente bueno, si tan solo no fuese un ladrón...

Se distanció de su padre todo lo que pudo, había sido un irresponsable, cosa que iba a pagar en carnes propias por el resto de su vida. Hasta eso se lo podía perdonar...lo realmente sorprendente fue enterarse, hacía escasamente un año, de que su madre seguía viva. Era el colmo de las tomaduras de pelo.

El reencuentro fue muy emotivo, ya no tanto el relato que le contó la mujer acerca de la promesa que le hizo Genma antes de arrancarle de sus brazos, que le convertiría en un "hombre entre los hombres". Huir de ella fue obligatorio durante un tiempo, hasta que fatídicamente se enteró de su pequeño "problemita", aún daba gracias a que su madre hubiese resultado ser bastante comprensiva y de que su katana no estuviese afilada.

Durante un tiempo vivieron los tres juntos, como una verdadera familia, pero estaba convencido de que su maldita suerte no tardaría en darle un nuevo revés. Y así fue, pronto descubrió porqué se había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia viajando de un lado a otro con su padre, ¡el no tener un domicilio fijo impedía que les encontrasen los acreedores!.

Los meses que siguieron fueron un verdadero infierno de facturas impagadas y trabajos a tiempo parcial. Practicaba artes marciales cuando podía, se clasificaba para grandes torneos a la vez que descargaba mercancías en el puerto por las mañanas y trabajaba de dependiente en un konbini por las tardes...mientras su padre desaparecía durante largos periodos de tiempo sin dar explicaciones.

Veía a su madre sufrir día a día, vistiendo kimonos muy usados y haciendo malabares con la economía familiar. Se le revolvían las tripas cada vez que, con una sincera sonrisa, le decía no tener hambre y en contrapartida le ponía una ración extra de arroz.

Era demasiado. Se mató a trabajar hasta que los acreedores les dejaron tranquilos, y pudo juntar el suficiente dinero como para que él y su madre pudiesen vivir bien. Dejó su puesto en el konbini y se tomó más en serio su pasión, las artes marciales.

No debió despistarse, la paz en su vida nunca duraba. Decidió aprovechar el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado para irse a entrenar, fue a china también con la secreta esperanza de encontrarle solución a esos inconvenientes que sufría cuando se mojaba con agua fría.

Todo con lo que dio fueron simples placebos, aunque por otro lado el entrenamiento estaba resultando muy satisfactorio. Lo que no se esperaba es que a su regreso su padre hubiese vuelto a casa, como no, con más deudas. El esfuerzo que había hecho se había ido al garete, se lo habían llevado todo.

¿Pero en qué demonios se podía gastar tanto dinero? Apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió a mirar a su madre.

- Voy a matar a ese desgraciado.

- No hables así de tu padre.

- ¡Pero...!

Nodoka le fulminó con la mirada, el chico de la trenza resopló por la nariz, estaba furioso, pero jamás se atrevería a contradecir a su madre.

- Dijo que quería hablar contigo en cuanto regresaras.

- Sí, supongo que debe tener algo que decirme, me envió una novela a china, ¿te imaginas?.

- ¿Una novela?

- Algo se trae entre manos... - dijo en voz baja, como si temiese que su progenitor fuese a aparecer de forma inesperada.

.

* * *

.

¿Estaba en el lugar correcto? Miró con desconfianza el letrero tallado en madera de la puerta del establecimiento. Parecía caro, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, deseaba con toda su alma haberse equivocado.

Cerró su paraguas y entró en el restaurante, afuera diluviaba, estaban en plena época de monzones y el centro de Tokio era un caos. Lo dejó junto al del resto de los clientes del establecimiento, guardado en una suerte de barril común.

- ¿La mesa del señor Saotome? - preguntó con la duda asomando en su voz al primer camarero con el que se topó en el local.

El hombre asintió y le condujo por el restaurante. Ranma no pudo reprimir la punzante sensación de odio que le invadió cuando volvió a reencontrarse con su padre, que lejos de esperarle o mostrar cualquier tipo de cortesía había comenzado a devorar todos los platos que había en el menú, al juzgar por el prominente montón que se encontraba a su lado.

Ranma se aclaró la voz y tomó asiento.

- Viejo...

- ¡Hijo! - exclamó sonriente Genma Saotome con los carrillos rebosantes de arroz. - Ven, ¡come algo!

El chico de la trenza apenas se movió, frunció el entrecejo desconfiado.

- ¿Quién va a pagar todo esto?

- ¡Eso ya no es un problema!

- ¿Cómo?

El hombre al otro lado de la mesa terminó de tragar antes de continuar hablando, vestía con un gi ajado y un ridículo pañuelo atado en la cabeza que intentaba ocultar su calvicie. Se ajustó las gafas con el dedo corazón mientras exhibía una sonrisa taimada.

- He resuelto todos nuestros problemas económicos.

- ¿Has encontrado un trabajo? - repuso su hijo sorprendido.

- Mucho mejor, ¡te lo he encontrado a tí!

Se hizo un incómodo silencio antes de que el joven artista marcial se recuperase, saltó de su silla como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo y dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa.

- Déjate de bromas, ya tengo un trabajo, ¡a veces incluso dos! - le tomó por el gi y le sacudió - ¡Lo que necesitamos mamá y yo es que nos dejes tranquilos!

- ¿Desde cuándo descargar mercancía es un trabajo para un artista marcial?¿y etiquetar productos en un supermercado?

- ¡Al menos es honrado!

- No te preocupes más hijo mío, ¡tengo la solución a todos nuestros problemas! - Y sin dejarle decir una palabra más se rebuscó rápidamente entre la ropa y extrajo un par de papeles que colocó encima de la mesa.

Ranma pestañeó antes de soltar las ropas de su padre y pararse a mirar los papeles, cosa que agradecieron camareros y comensales que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de discusiones públicas.

- Esto...

- ¡Así es!¡Es un contrato para protagonizar una película!, ¿te imaginas?, no por nada crié a un hijo talentoso y atractivo como tú, ¡esos dones hay que aprovecharlos!. Me enteré de que una productora estaba buscando a un artista marcial desconocido así que después de charlar y enseñarle unas cuantas fotos aceptó, ¡fue increíble!¡firmamos el contrato aquel mismo día!, ni que decir tiene que está deseando conocerte...ah, esto nos dará mucho dinero Ranma.

El chico de la trenza se encontraba en estado de shock.

- ¿Tu...has firmado esta basura...en mi nombre? - dijo mientras el contrato se arrugaba entre sus manos.

- Lo cierto es que tengo una copia de tu sello...¡pero solo lo uso en emergencias!.

Ranma no sabía que de todo aquello era peor, si que su padre le hubiese robado su sello personal y lo estuviese usando a su antojo (sabía dios que tipo de deudas podría haber contraído), que hubiese hecho un contrato vinculante en su nombre o que realmente pretendiese que hiciese una estupidez tal como una película. Diría que era lo más descabellado que había escuchado en su vida, pero para su desgracia su día a día tampoco distaba mucho de un guión de ficción.

- Esto es de largo lo peor que me has hecho, ¿me preguntaste siquiera?, ¡¿te has pensado que soy Bruce Lee?!

- Ranma tienes que tranquilizarte...

- ¡Una película!¡una maldita película!, ¿para eso me mandaste aquel libro?¿se supone que va de eso?¡No cuentes conmigo para esta estupidez! - dijo tomando los papeles entre sus manos, tenía la completa intención de destrozarlos.

- ¡Pero podríamos ganar millones!

"Millones", la sola mención de una cantidad tan colosal de dinero hizo que dudase un segundo, momento que aprovechó Genma para arrebatarle el contrato y esconderlo de nuevo en lugar seguro.

- ¡Eh!

- Puede que necesites tomarte algo de tiempo para pensarlo, pero date prisa porque mañana debemos ir al despacho de la productora. Te estaré esperando en casa.

- ¡No pienso hacerlo! - volvió a protestar el chico de la trenza mientras su progenitor sin prestarle atención abandonaba el establecimiento. - ¿Me escuchaste viejo?, ¡no voy a hacerlo!

Se sentía atrapado, ¿tan complicado era tener una vida plácida y, por dios santo, NORMAL?. Se levantó de la mesa que ocupaba cuando el camarero le abordó en mitad del pasillo.

- Señor, su cuenta.

El chico de la trenza tomó la nota que le tendía, la miró consternado mientras empezaba a mascullar entre dientes. Se la había vuelto a jugar.

- Sólo tengo 3000 yenes. - confesó a sabiendas que aquello no cubría ni la mitad de la factura, vació su cartera e hizo un mudo gesto de impotencia al camarero.

- Su acompañante dijo que pagaría, todo. - dijo intentando darle énfasis a la última palabra.

- Ya le he dicho que no llevo más dinero.

- ¡Llamaré a la policía! - amenazó el mesero comenzando a perder la paciencia. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Ranma.

- ¡Oh!¿qué es eso? - exclamó el chico perplejo apuntando con un dedo hacia el techo, el camarero levantó la vista y el artista marcial le empujó hacia un lado, comenzando a correr despavorido hacia la salida. Si algo había aprendido en todos los años viajando con su padre era a huír de restaurantes.

Tres camareros más y el que parecía el chef principal le salieron al paso, este último armado con un cuchillo de cocina. Ranma saltó por encima del primero, aterrizó en mitad de una mesa y desde allí volvió a saltar hacia el suelo, cogió carrerilla y esquivó a los otros dos meseros dando un salto, rebotando contra una pared y aterrizando de nuevo con un mortal hacia atrás, algunos comensales estallaron en aplausos.

Continuó corriendo hacia el chef, el cual lanzó una estocada al aire pero el artista marcial le evitó sin problemas antes de arrebatarle el afilado objeto de entre las manos.

- ¡Esto es peligroso! - exclamó antes de lanzarlo contra uno de los grabados de la entrada, quedando artísticamente clavado entre los ojos de un samurai.

Alcanzó la salida, se le había olvidado por completo que estaba lloviendo. Corrió por la estrecha callejuela mientras escuchaba gritos a su espalda, pero en cuanto torció la esquina recuperó el aliento. Su cuerpo había encogido, ahora sus ropas le quedaban holgadas. Se quitó los zapatos para no perderlos y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en mitad de la tormenta.

- ¡Eh, chica!

Ranma se giró para mirar al agitado chef.

- ¿Has visto a un joven huyendo por esta calle?

- Oh, sí, se fue por allí. - dijo apuntando en dirección contraria, el hombre desapareció de su vista maldiciendo bajo la lluvia, a veces no estaba mal eso de sufrir una horrible maldición.

Miró hacia el cielo, parecía que aquello no iba a cesar en breve. Se encontraba en mitad de Tokio y sin dinero, tendría que colarse en el tren para volver a casa.  
Por si fuese poco estaba muerto de hambre, debería haber aceptado la oferta de su padre y tomar algo, si hubiese sabido que iba a tener que encargarse de la cuenta sin duda lo habría hecho.

- Mierda. - masculló comenzando a caminar, paseó errante por un par de callejuelas intentando no mojarse demasiado, refugiándose en los toldos de los comerciantes.  
¿Cómo iba a protagonizar una película? Era una completa idiotez, no sabía actuar, aunque claro, esa no tenía porqué ser una cualidad de un actor de cine de acción, ¿y que quería decir su padre con millones?.

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que una bicicleta pasaba veloz a su lado, el apresurado conductor no le vio. Empujó su menudo cuerpo y ni siquiera se paró a disculparse, Ranma de precipitó contra el mojado asfalto.

- Aaahh... - se quejó levantando la cabeza con dificultad, aquel se había convertido en un día horrible, uno de esos que gestaban con cuidado la casualidad y la mala suerte cada cierto tiempo, sólo podía desear que terminase pronto. Se giró sobre sí mismo y permaneció tendido en mitad de la calle, observando como las gotas de lluvia empapaban su cuerpo femenino ¿acaso podía pasar algo más?.

- ¿Estás bien?

Una figura se interpuso en su rango de visión, era una chica y le miraba con preocupación. Llevaba un paraguas de esos transparentes tan comunes, se agachó a su lado y le tendió una mano, Ranma frunció el entrecejo.

La miró más detenidamente y contuvo el aliento, "es un ángel" se descubrió pensando. Era delgada, con cabellos de color negro tan oscuro que denotaba reflejos azules. Tenía el pelo corto y liso de tal forma que enmarcaba su rostro en un delicado óvalo nacarado. No a todas las chicas les sentaría bien aquel peinado, era preciosa, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Sus ojos de color marrón eran enormes, redondos y cálidos, la nariz pequeña y respingona le daba cierto aire de presumida, que acentuaban unos altísimos pómulos. La boca de buen tamaño estaba enmarcada por unos carnosos labios, parecían decir que se trataba de una respondona. Tragó saliva antes de desviar la mirada.

- Lo he visto todo, ¡será animal!¡Al menos podría haberse parado a preguntar si te había hecho daño!

- No te preocupes, no me ha herido. - dijo el chico incorporándose y evaluando posibles daños.

- Pero fíjate, ¡estás empapada!

Ranma miró sus ropas, ajustadas hasta lo obsceno en su cuerpo femenino, se sacudió ligeramente.

- No es nada, sólo agua.

- Toma. - dijo la desconocida tendiéndole su paraguas. - Voy cerca, no me hace falta.

- Pe-Pero...¡no puedo consentir que una chica se moje! - exclamó sin pensar.

- ¿Y tú que eres? - respondió divertida la morena.

- No puedo aceptarlo. - insistió el artista marcial devolviéndole el paraguas

Y en aquel impás y por encima del tenue sonido de la lluvia que empapaba a ambas mujeres se escuchó un lamento, un quejido fácilmente identificable. Ranma enrojeció tanto como su cabello.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó ella aún a pesar de conocer la respuesta, la mujer que tenía delante bajó la mirada avergonzada. - Vamos, ven. - la tomó de la muñeca en un gesto decidido e inusual para un extraño.

El artista marcial se sintió conmovido por aquella amabilidad, se dejó arrastrar como un niño perdido hasta que atravesaron las puertas de un restaurante, era estrecho y pequeño, tan sólo contaba con una barra y altos taburetes.

La chica morena le devolvió una mirada sonriente y le invitó a tomar asiento a su lado.

- ¿Te gusta el ramen?

La pelirroja asintió.

- Ramen para dos, por favor. - pidió amablemente a un hombre mayor, que parecía hacer las veces de cocinero y camarero. Con una velocidad que solo dá la experiencia puso frente a las dos jóvenes sendos tazones repletos de sopa, fideos y carne.

Su inesperada samaritana no habló, tomó un par de palillos de madera del dispensador que había en la barra y comenzó a comer satisfecha, Ranma se apresuró a imitarla, no sabía lo sumamente hambriento que se encontraba hasta que no comenzó a comer. Dio buena cuenta de su plato en apenas unos minutos, el calor del local y el tazón de sopa le reconfortaron.

Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la asombrada mirada de la chica de cortos cabellos, que apenas había comido la mitad de su ración.

- Vaya, de veras estabas hambrienta. - dijo mientras la observa curiosa.

- Gracias, no se como pagártelo. - admitió Ranma de nuevo avergonzada.

La chica de la trenza la miró de reojo, aquella desconocida no sabía que se encontraba en la presencia de un hombre, de eso no cabía duda. Vestía una falda ajustada vaquera y una camisa rosada, a pesar de la lluvia hacía calor por lo que había abierto su blusa ligeramente, la sopa caliente hacían que sus mejillas tuviesen un color intenso. Se abanicó con la mano izquierda distraída y después colocó un travieso mechón detrás de su oreja.

- Las mujeres debemos ayudarnos entre nosotras, además, me pareció que tu también estabas teniendo un mal día.

Suspiró y Ranma se sobresaltó, se había quedado embobado, giró la cabeza a toda velocidad mirando hacia el resto de los comensales, como si los encontrase realmente apasionantes.

- Creo que hoy he hecho algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir. - aclaró.

- ¿Que pasó? - preguntó en un reflejo. La desconocida pareció conmovida por su interés.

- Hace algunas semanas me peleé con mi novio, desde entonces no se nada de él, a decir verdad ni siquiera sé si seguimos juntos ¿no es una estupidez? - sonrió con tristeza - Estaba tan perdida que finalmente he aceptado una oferta que llevaba meses rechazando, no se si he hecho bien...es complicado, siento aburrirte con mis problemas.

- Es un idiota.

- ¿Qué?

- Ese tipo...es un idiota. - la graciosa trenza de Ranma se movió al compás de su afirmación, cayó sobre su hombro a la vez que un gesto duro se dibujaba en su rostro. - Si yo fuese tu...quiero decir, si tu fueses mi...¡aggg! - se revolvió el cabello ante la mirada extrañada de la chica de cortos cabellos. - Creeme es un idiota, ¿vale?.

Ella sonrió con timidez, tapándose la boca con dos dedos de forma adorable.

- Gracias. - dijo entendiendo el cumplido, no se dio cuenta del súbito sonrojo que cubría a su acompañante.

Unos minutos más tarde abandonaron el pequeño restaurante, por fortuna había dejado de llover.

- Espero que todo te vaya bien. - dijo la desconocida a modo de despedida.

Ranma sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el pecho, sabía que debía despedirse de ella pero por algún motivo le costaba hacerlo.

- Gracias, de verdad que no se como agradecerte...

- Entonces digamos que si nos volvemos a encontrar la próxima vez me invitarás tú. - respondió risueña mientras le decía adiós con la mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia una calle principal.

- ¡Espera! - exclamó dándose cuenta que ni siquiera le había preguntado lo principal, lo mínimo que marcan las normas de cortesía. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella se giró y sonrió a la vez que en el cielo comenzaban a abrirse claros entre las nubes.

- Akane. - dijo antes de continuar su camino y perderse entre la muchedumbre.

- Akane... - repitió la chica pelirroja para sí misma. - ...si yo fuese tu novio jamás te dejaría marchar.

Echó una última mirada al lugar por el que había desaparecido, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de tren.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Aún sigues enfadado? - pregunto Genma a su enfuruñado hijo, Ranma se removió incómodo en su silla, negándose a contestar. - Al menos escucha lo que tiene que decirte, te garantizo que es una gran mujer, muy persuasiva. A pesar de ser joven sabe muy bien lo que se trae entre manos.

- Sólo he venido a explicarle que firmaste el contrato sin mi permiso, después nos iremos.

Genma torció el gesto y se cruzó de brazos, llevaban diez minutos en una espartana sala de espera. Las oficinas de la "productora" si es que se podían llamar así a un diminuto despacho con apenas cuatro trabajadores estaba en el centro de Tokio, curiosamente cerca de donde habían estado comiendo (al menos él lo había hecho) el día anterior.

Lo sorprendente es que cuando Ranma regresó a casa después de que le dejara "encargado" de pagar la cuenta no le gritó, ni siquiera parecía tener la intención de iniciar una pelea. Estaba pensativo y ausente, se metió en su habitación y tan sólo bajó para la cena, durante la cual apenas pronunció palabra.

El hombre observó a su hijo, desde luego aquel comportamiento no era propio de él, algo debía de haberle ocurrido.

- Perdón por haceros esperar. - una sonriente mujer les observó desde la puerta, Ranma se mostró receloso, no parecía mucho mayor que él. Eran delgada y con buen cuerpo, llevaba un pantalón ejecutivo negro y una blusa vaporosa de color verde intenso. Su rostro de facciones dulces quedaba gravemente en entredicho por la mirada avasalladora de sus gigantescos ojos marrones, por alguna razón que no llegaba a explicarse, le resultó familiar. - Este debe de ser Ranma. - dijo al tiempo que levantaba una ceja, le dio la impresión de que le estaba evaluando y lo que era peor, poniéndole nota.

- Así es señorita Nabiki, este es mi hijo. - dijo Genma levantándose de su asiento e indicándole a su hijo que hiciese lo mismo.

- Un placer conocernos por fin, tu padre cuenta maravillas sobre tí. - intervino de nuevo a la par que le tendía la mano, el artista marcial se apresuró a estrecharla.

- Señorita Nabiki, en realidad creo que ha habido un malentendido, verá...

- No digas nada.

- Ehh...

- Comprendo tu desconfianza, al fin y al cabo somos una productora de bajo presupuesto, con un director novato, y sin apenas instalaciones, pero creeme si te digo que tenemos un as en la manga.

- No es eso.

- Puede que no podamos pagarte hasta que tengamos las primeras ganancias, y si no se alcanzan las expectativas es cierto que no podremos cubrir costes y que la empresa quebrará...

- Estoo... - comenzó Ranma girándose hacia su padre, aquel proyecto hacia aguas antes de haber siquiera comenzado.

- ...pero estoy convencida de que eso no pasará, al fin y al cabo el libro ha sido un éxito entre la crítica y tenemos varias bases de fans muy sólidas que nos apoyan, no en vano vendió casi 500.000 ejemplares en Japón y decenas de miles en países extranjeros.

- ¡Eso no me importa!

- Un contrato con un margen de beneficio del 3% de las ganancias totales puede parecer poca cosa, pero de acuerdo de nuestro último estudio de mercado eso se puede transformar en varios millones de yenes, dinero que no os iría mal, según tengo entendido.

Ranma intentó interrumpir de nuevo pero se lo pensó mejor, de repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su madre y aquel kimono raído que solía vestir últimamente. Cerró la boca, si lo que decía aquella mujer era cierto podría suponer el fin de sus problemas.

- Será una gran película, estoy en trámites para conseguir a las mejores figuras, jóvenes emergentes con una gran carrera por delante, esto sólo es el principio. - continuó emocionada. - Y tú, la promesa del circuito de lucha profesional, Ranma Saotome...siempre pensé que era una pena que te machacasen esa bonita cara antes de que la viese todo el mundo. - soltó sin ningún tipo de pudor. - Juntos vamos a hacer mucho dinero.

- ¿Lo ves? - susurró Genma a espaldas de su hijo. - Te dije que era persuasiva.

- ¡Aún no he aceptado!

- ¿Que ocurre?¿tienes alguna duda? - preguntó Nabiki con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Que?¡Sí, claro que sí! Es decir...¿estamos hablando de que la película adaptará ese libro?¿La joya de Beijing?

- Claro, ¿no te lo comentó tu padre?

Ranma resopló, para él estaba claro que había un grandísimo problema.

- Escucha, ese libro es... quiero decir que tiene escenas...

- Oh, veo que lo has leído.

- Lo hojeé por encima, nada más. - confesó algo cohibido. - No se que es lo que te habrá contado mi padre, pero yo no soy actor ni tengo ningún tipo de talento para ello.

- No te preocupes, sabremos adaptarnos.

- Pero...

- Ranma Saotome. - interrumpió la ejecutiva comenzando a estar cansada de tanta réplica. - Comenzaremos a rodar la semana que viene, apréndete bien las primeras escenas y espera mi llamada, ¿de acuerdo?

- Señorita Nabiki. - comenzó de nuevo el chico de la trenza.

- Llámeme Nabiki, o directora...directora suena bien.

- Directora - pronunció lentamente sintiendo que aquella mujer tenía la secreta intención de acabar con su paciencia - si no vamos a cobrar hasta que la película comience a generar beneficios, ¿de que espera que vivamos yo y mi familia?

La pregunta sobresaltó a Genma, quien por supuesto no se había planteado ni por un momento ese tipo de cuestiones ante la perspectiva de poder agarrar un buen montón de dinero. Nabiki caminó por la habitación con altivez, haciendo ver que tenía la situación bajo control.

- Dinero llama a dinero, en cuanto comencemos a rodar empezaremos a ganar y siempre puedo darte un adelanto.

Se dio por vencido, tenía que admitir que aquella parecía una buena oportunidad y por intentarlo no perdía absolutamente nada. Que demonios, si al final absolutamente todo salía mal al menos tendría una anécdota divertida que contar: "¿sabías que una vez protagonice una película?", en su cabeza no sonaba mal, ni eso ni el adelanto que esperaba fuese generoso.

- Deberías conocer a una persona. - dijo de pronto Nabiki como si lo hubiese olvidado completamente. - Tiene los guiones, esperadme aquí un momento.

Salió a toda velocidad de la pequeña sala dejando a los dos hombres a solas. Genma parecía complacido, tanto que su pecho se hinchaba como el de un pavo real.

- Te dije que te gustaría.

- Viejo...¿sabes lo que voy a tener que hacer?

- ¡Sacrifícate por tus padres!¡pórtate como un hombre y haz que me sienta orgulloso!

- ¡Lo sabías!¡sabías que era una novela erótica! - le acusó pasmado.

- Es de misterio y artes marciales con algunas escenas más calientes, pero hijo, no te hagas el remilgado conmigo, ya tienes edad como para saber de donde vienen los niños, ¡de hecho tienes edad para darme nietos!

- ¡No pienso desnudarme delante de todo el mundo!

- ¿Te preocupa el tamaño?¡es cine! seguro que con un par de trucos de luces y algunos retoques con el ordenador...

- ¡NO ES ESO! - exclamó con las mejillas ardiendo - ¡Simplemente no pienso hacer lo que un pervertido de mente calenturienta ha escrito en esa novelucha para adolescentes con desórdenes hormonales!

- Ejem.

Ambos hombres saltaron a la vez, tan enfrascados estaban en su discusión que no se percataron de que Nabiki había regresado. Ella sonrió con cinismo.

- Ranma, permíteme que te presente a mi hermana, la autora del libro y guionista de la película.

El artista marcial se maldijo una y mil veces por su grandísima boca.  
Miró por encima del hombro de Nabiki deseando que se lo tragase la tierra, cuando una pequeña y delgada chica de cortos cabellos entró con paso firme en la habitación.

Dejó caer la mandíbula hasta dar el aspecto de un imbécil, un chimpancé al que le intentan explicar quebrados.

Llevaba un vestido veraniego sobrio, de color negro y de falda corta, hizo sonar sus pasos a la vez que su expresión decidida denotaba el creciente enfado que guardaba.  
Se aproximó a él hasta que estuvieron a apenas medio metro y le enfrentó orgullosa, levantando la barbilla para mirarle bien.

- Akane Tendô. - dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Ranma cerró la boca y sin poder apartar los ojos de aquella cara de enfado tomó su mano. Al contacto sintió como un afilado aguijón se clavaba en su estómago, profundo y palpitante.

- Eres tu.

.

* * *

.

**¡Hola!**

Lo primero, gracias por leer. De veras, muchas, muchas gracias. Si ya me dejases una review para ayudarme a mejorar me harías el doble de feliz. ¡Esta vez prometo responder a todas las reviews y llevarlas al día! (aprendí la lección...).

Este es mi nuevo proyecto, hablaría horas sobre él (bueno, tal vez no tanto XD) pero mejor lo vais descubriendo por vosotros mismos. Para mí supone un reto, quiero esforzarme mucho tanto en su guión como en su narración, pero como soy aún muy novel puedo cometer errores, si los véis no dudéis en hacérmelo saber.

Es un UA, aunque casi prefiero mirarlo como un "What if...?", en fin, sea como sea espero que os guste, ¡yo me voy a esforzar a tope!.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Nodokita**, por ayudarme tanto en el proceso y soportarme, jajaja.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Toma 2

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**Sueño de Verano - Toma 2**

**.**

**.**

- Eres tu. - susurró incrédulo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, no podía ocultar que había deseado volver a verla pero jamás imaginó que realmente lo fuese a hacer, y menos tan pronto.

Akane interpretó aquel gesto como una clara burla y retiró la mano de la suya a la velocidad del rayo.

- Sí, yo soy la pervertida de mente calenturienta. - atacó feroz, dispuesta a hacerle pedazos.

Él pestañeó un par de veces antes de creer posible que la dulce chica que había conocido el día anterior le estuviese hablando de aquella forma, ¿por qué sus ojos parecían arder como brasas?¿y la dulce y triste sonrisa?.

- Yo... - comenzó consciente de pronto de donde había dejado la conversación. - ...no sabía que...

- No, por supuesto que no, de hecho no creo que sepas absolutamente nada. - respondió de nuevo con dureza.

De pronto le tendió un fino libreto de pocas páginas que llevaba en la mano contraria, Ranma lo tomó sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

- Es tu guión, sólo incluye la primera escena, el resto te lo iré dando al día, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

- Ah...

- Lo que suponía.

Y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y desapareció por donde había venido.

- Lo siento, te llamaré. - dijo Nabiki a modo de disculpa antes de salir de la habitación tras su hermana.

Ranma se quedó quieto como una estatua, aún incrédulo, ¿que había sido eso? Genma emitió un sonoro silbido.

- Es toda una fierecilla. - apostilló en tono cómico, el chico de la trenza tragó saliva.

.

* * *

.

- No lo entiendo Nabiki, lo único que te pedí es que contratases actores profesionales, o que al menos me consultases, ¡ese tipo es un majadero!

- Aunque lo fuera, no creo que eso sea motivo para ponerse así.

- ¡Me llamó...!

- Lo se, yo también estaba en la sala, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡No pienso trabajar con él!

- Akane, te seré muy sincera: no tenemos dinero. Me he dejado gran parte del presupuesto en contratar a una actriz china que hable japonés con fluidez según tus deseos, no me quedó demasiado para el protagonista.

- Pero es que él es...es...

- Es guapo, tiene un cuerpo espectacular, sabe muchísimo de artes marciales y además ha sido una ganga, ¿que más quieres?. Tengo que contratar a un montón de extras, maquilladores, encargados de atrezzo, de luces, coreógrafos, catering, cámaras …. ¡por no hablar de las postproducción!.

- Es que desde el principio no sé como se te ha ocurrido comenzar con esto. - dijo la chica sentándose en una incómoda silla y frotándose las sienes. - Ni a mi tampoco.

- Nadie sabe más de tu novela que tú misma.

- Escribir una novela no es lo mismo que un guión.

- Pero yo no tengo dinero para gastarlo en más personal, querida hermana. - se dirigió hacia su escritorio y comenzó a revisar unos cuantos documentos. - Contribuyes a la economía familiar y a la tuya propia, si esto no termina de hacerte famosa nada lo hará.

- Yo no quiero ser famosa. - suspiró harta de la misma conversación. - Sólo quiero...

- Que Shinnosuke vuelva a tu lado, te pida que os caséis y dedicarte a criar mocosos.

- ¡Nabiki! - protestó airada, su hermana levantó un momento la mirada.

- ¿Me he saltado algo? ¿que aprenda artes marciales y se encargue del dojô, quizás? ah, el final feliz para la escritora de los finales trágicos, eres el paradigma de la contradicción.

La menor de las Tendô se cruzó de brazos y bufó desde su sitio.

.

* * *

.

Era la novena vez que leía aquel maldito guión, Nabiki Tendô le aseguró que le llamaría esa semana pero según su opinión aquella cínica comenzaba a hacerse de rogar.

Tendô...debió de haberse dado cuenta, maldita fuese su mente distraída, debió de fijarse con más detalle en el cartel de la entrada, "Productora Tendô", ahora resultaba insultantemente obvio.

Nervioso comenzó una nueva tabla de abdominales, el calor del entrante verano comenzaba a hacer el aire de Tokio irrespirable. Cuando contó mentalmente hasta 100 sintió como su camiseta se pegaba completamente a su torso, empapada por el sudor.

- Tómate un descanso. - dijo su madre observándole complacida.

Vivían en una pequeña pero acogedora casa unifamiliar con apenas dos habitaciones, en la planta baja contaban con un diminuto jardín que Ranma usaba para algunos ejercicios, el resto requerían de más espacio por lo que solía practicar en un dojô cercano cuyo propietario, ya anciano, se solía mostrar conforme de que lo usase mientras después se asegurase de limpiarlo bien.

El chico se levantó del suelo y se secó el sudor antes de dejarse caer de nuevo, pero esta vez al lado de su progenitora.

- ¿De verdad que te parece bien? - preguntó una vez más, como si la duda carcomiese una pequeña parte de su conciencia.

- Las ideas de tu padre no suelen ser demasiado buenas, pero algo me dice que esta vez será diferente. - sonrió confiada. - Y tu no pareces estar en contra...

El artista marcial torció el gesto.

- No es eso, al menos con el cheque que nos dió la directora aguantaremos unos cuantos meses, sobre todo no le digas a papá que llegó, encárgate tú del dinero.

- Claro. - la mujer posó la mirada de nuevo en su hijo, que parecía haber perdido el hilo de la conversación, miraba al cielo embobado, perdido en sus pensamientos. - ¿Es guapa?

- ¿Qué?¿quién?

- La chica.

- ¿Qué chica?

- Por la que llevas una semana en las nubes. - Ranma frunció el entrecejo.

- Yo no llevo...¡no hay ninguna chica!

- Ya...

- Te imaginas cosas mamá. - aclaró poniéndose en pie y comenzando a caminar hacia el baño, necesitaba una ducha. De pronto un sonido inundó el silencio, era un teléfono, Ranma se paró en seco y giró sobre sí mismo antes de atrapar el maldito aparato que había dejado casualmente en el salón.

- ¿Diga? Hola Nabiki...sí...sí...claro, deja que apunte la dirección...ajá, vale, hasta mañana.

Cuando colgó no necesitó mirar para saber que su madre lucía una amplia sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

- Por última vez, ¡quiero la iluminación lista para dentro de treinta minutos! - Nabiki Tendô parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, cuando Ranma llegó al lugar indicado apenas se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Cierto era que jamás había estado en ningún sitio ni remotamente relacionado con el cine o la televisión, pero desde luego cuando le dijo que eran una productora de bajo presupuesto se imagino algo humilde y de menor envergadura.

Allá donde mirase no había más que gente, cada uno corriendo en direcciones diferentes y ocupados en sus quehaceres. Frente a él la perfecta imitación de un apartamento, tal y como se describía en la primera escena de su guión.

- Esto tiene buena pinta. - dijo Genma a sus espaldas, por supuesto su padre no había querido perderse la oportunidad de asistir al primer día de rodaje, aunque Ranma estaba convencido que tan sólo estaba allí para ver si podía comer gratis.

El chico se acercó hasta Nabiki, la única persona que le resultaba familiar.

- Ah, estás aquí. - dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. - ¡Akane! ¿donde se ha metido esa chica? ¡Akane!

- Estoy aquí, no es necesario que pegues gritos.

Apareció abriéndose paso entre la gente, con aquella mirada dura que mudó rápidamente a una expresión de enfado en cuanto se percató del motivo de la urgencia. Se quedó parada donde estaba, con unos cuantos papeles en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra.

- ¿Querrás hacer el favor de presentarle a Ranma el resto del staff?

- Soy la guionista, no tu secretaria.

- Akane... - insistió de nuevo Nabiki con una voz que le salió casi una octava más ronca de lo normal.

- De acuerdo. - cedió fastidiada a la par que le hacía un casi imperceptible gesto al chico para que la siguiese.

Ranma levantó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua, ¿que pasaba con aquella horrible actitud?. La siguió a toda velocidad hasta que le dio alcance y comenzó a caminar a su lado, si pensaba que se iba a quedar callado ante aquel desplante estaba muy equivocada.

- Sobre lo del otro día creo que ya te pedí perdón. - ella ni siquiera le miró.

- No escuché nada parecido. - repuso apartándose del camino de una chica que cargaba varios cables.

- Quizás fue porque apenas me dejaste hablar, estabas demasiado ofendida como para hacerlo. - contestó con sarcasmo.

- Lo sigo estando.

El artista marcial resopló hastiado, la tomó de la muñeca y se paró en seco. Ella miró el lugar del agarre con extrañeza, observó al chico detenidamente, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

- Suéltame.

- ¿No te cansas de estar enfadada?

Akane le sostuvo la mirada, retadora, había estado tan invadida por la furia que no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que apenas sí le había mirado bien. Era alto, le sacaba un par de cabezas, su piel morena por el sol le daba un aspecto saludable, que aquella traviesa trenza que le colgaba sobre un hombro se encargaba de ratificar. Pecho amplio y brazos fuertes, tenía un rostro bonito, de esos que enloquecerían al público femenino de nariz perfecta y labios gruesos. Sus ojos eran azules oscuros, curioso, no se veían a muchos japoneses con esos ojos...

- ¿Tienes una hermana?

- ¿Qué? - repuso el chico, de repente nervioso.

- Una hermana o quizás una prima, es sólo que hace poco conocí a una chica que... - se interrumpió - ...nada, déjalo.

Continuó caminando por el recinto aunque ahora con un paso un tanto más lento, Ranma a su espalda sintió como le corría una gota de sudor por la frente, debía andar con cuidado, era bastante perspicaz. Akane se paró junto a un hombre delgaducho y con pinta de estar enfermo, tenía grandes ojeras y los ojos hundidos en la cara, casi tanto como sus mejillas, más bien parecía un cadáver andante.

- Él es Hikaru Gosunkugi, el director.

- Encantado Saotome. - dijo en hombrecillo con voz lúgubre.

Akane hizo una breve reverencia y el director se alteró completamente, jugó nerviosamente con los dedos mientras la imitaba con movimientos rígidos.

- Sigamos. - caminó a buen paso hasta que llegaron a otra sala, eran una pequeña habitación con un par de sillas y varios espejos. - Ella es Ukyo Kuonji, encargada de maquillaje.

La susodicha se giró para mirar a los recién llegados, era delgada y de mejillas sonrosadas, iba vestida de forma casual, con pantalones ajustados y una camiseta, lo curioso era que llevaba una especie de banda que le cruzaba el pecho donde había todo tipo de brochas y pequeños pinceles prendidos, como si se dispusiese a sacarlos en cualquier momento.

- Hola. - dijo con una bonita sonrisa.

- Soy Ranma Saotome. - se presentó formal.

- Con que ya has llegado. - los tres se voltearon al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, la de un varón joven. El chico sonrió desdeñoso antes de plantarse delante de Ranma.

- ¿Te conozco? - dijo el artista marcial examinándole.

- No estoy para bromas Saotome, octubre del año pasado, última ronda del campeonato de artes marciales de Kanto.

- ¡Ah! - de pronto se fijó con más detenimiento en aquella estúpida y conocida pañoleta amarilla que llevaba el chico en la frente. - Tu eras Ryoga...Ryoga...

- ¡Ryoga Hibiki!

- ¡Eso es! Ryoga Hibiki, ¿como has estado?

- Entrenando para darte una paliza.

- ¿Acaso sigues resentido por aquello? - preguntó mientras las dos chicas presentes les observaban mudas de asombro.

- ¡Hiciste trampas!

- Te descalificaron por destruir las instalaciones, ¿cómo pude estar implicado en eso?

- ¡Te pusiste a brincar como un estúpido por todas partes!¡lo hiciste a propósito!

- ¡Porque querías golpearme!

- ¡Porque me robaste el almuerzo!

Y acto seguido Ryoga lanzó un puñetazo al aire que Ranma esquivó curvando la espalda y pegando un brinco hacia atrás, su adversario apretó los dientes y lanzó un nuevo revés que esta vez hirió el aire, rozando la mejilla de su oponente.

- Oh, no, ¡nada de peleas en maquillaje! - Ukyo tomó las brochas de su cincho y Akane hubiese jurado que hasta unas tijeras, que lanzó con una maestría prodigiosa contra los dos chicos enfrascados en su pelea. Los utensilios estaban convenientemente afilados en su parte trasera de tal forma que atravesaron las ropas de ambos luchadores y se clavaron contra la pared más cercana.

Ambos se detuvieron al instante mirando hacia la maquilladora profesional asombrados, ella se acercó lentamente hasta donde les había clavado y arrancó las brochas y pinceles.

- Id a pelear a otra parte. - dijo guárdando de nuevo sus utensilios.

Akane salió la primera de la sala seguida de ambos chicos que parecían avergonzados, como si acabasen de ser reñidos por sus madres. Les miró con el entrecejo fruncido completamente contrariada.

- ¿Acaso sois niños? - preguntó firme, ninguno de los dos contestó. - Como sea, supongo que ya os conocéis, Ryoga será tu entrenador personal, coreógrafo de peleas y extra en algunas escenas.

Ambos se miraron de reojo con expresión de fastidio.

- No necesito un entrenador personal. - dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos.

- Y yo no creo que pueda enseñarle gran cosa a este patán. - añadió Ryoga imitándole.

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio.

- Ryoga... - comenzó ella dirigiéndose al chico de manera informal - ...si quieres podemos hablarlo luego, ¿te parece?

Ranma hubiese podido jurar de que escucho un pequeño "crack" sonando dentro del cerebro de su adversario, como una engranaje encontrando su lugar y comenzando a funcionar a máxima potencia.

- ¿Continuamos? - interrumpió, Akane cambió el semblante por aquella mirada lapidaria que llevaba luciendo desde primera hora y con un pequeño gesto se despidió de Ryoga, el chico de la trenza frunció el ceño.

- Hay mucha más gente trabajando aquí, pero sólo necesitas conocer a un par de personas para el ensayo general. - le dijo ella.

- ¿Qué?¿ahora?

- ¿Te aprendiste tus frases?

- Bueno, más o menos.

- ¿Que demonios significa eso? - volvió a preguntar con impertinencia.

- Ya basta de hablarme de esa forma, ¿quieres? - Akane entrecerró los ojos y no dijo una palabra más.

Llegaron delante de otra sala, abrió la puerta con cierta violencia y entró en la habitación donde había otras cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres.

- Os presento a Ranma Saotome. - dijo con una voz aséptica - Interpretará a Shouji Kotama.

Las mujeres le miraron con cierta reverencia, los dos hombres pusieron cara de fastidio.

- Por fin llegar, ¡contenta soy! - dijo una de ellas y prácticamente pegando brincos se acercó hasta el chico de la trenza. - Gran fan, ver combate en televisión pasado invierno. - continuó sonriente.

Se trataba de una mujer simplemente espectacular, con un cuerpo impresionante capaz de cortar la respiración a cualquiera, largo y sedoso cabello, ojos relucientes y sonrisa perfecta, por fuerza debía de ser modelo. Vestía un ajustadísimo vestido de lycra de falda minúscula y atrevido escote, Ranma tragó saliva con dificultad antes de sonreír como un estúpido.

"Actriz china que habla japonés fluidamente, sí, claro." - murmuró Akane para el cuello de su camisa antes de aclararse la garganta. - Ella es Shampoo, actriz principal, interpretará a Bai Jing.

- U-Un placer. - dijo cohibido.

Inmediatamente uno de los hombres de la habitación se unió a la conversación, tenía una mirada hosca y una actitud que indicaba un enorme instinto de protección hacia la joven actriz, llevaba unas gafas gruesas, tanto que Ranma se preguntó si realmente vería algo.

- Yo soy Mousse. - dijo sin más, Akane pestañeó un par de veces ante su escasa elocuencia.

- Bueno y él... - comenzó apuntando hacia la otra punta de la habitación, donde la otra pareja había permanecido muy quieta, ella observando impávida y él sentado en una silla en actitud meditativa.

- Me presentaré yo mismo. - interrumpió el joven levantándose intempestivamente de su asiento y mirando en su dirección. - ...la luz que atraviesa las nubes en plena tormenta, la sensación eléctrica del irrefrenable atractivo que ejerce mi humilde persona, soy el puño que golpea en la oscuridad, la espada que hiere el aire en plena batalla, yo soy...

- Es Kuno. - dijo Akane de nuevo viendo que aquello podía extenderse durante eternos minutos. - será el jefe Min.

El hombre al otro lado de la habitación caminó varios pasos hasta que se quedó cerca de la chica, la miró con molestia.

- Akane Tendô, te perdono esta osadía porque sé que este gesto sólo sirve para enmascarar el amor que sientes por mí.

Ella suspiró como si aquella escena se hubiese repetido cientos de veces, dirigió una discreta mirada a la mujer que acompañaba a Kuno y que había caminado silenciosamente tras él.

- Me alegra volver a verte Kodachi.

Ella pareció ignorarla unos segundos, como si le costase horrores dirigirle la palabra.

- Lo mismo digo. - repuso con infinita y edulcorada educación.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos, ¿qué os parece si ensayamos?

.

* * *

.

- Es un desastre.

Dos horas después Akane Tendô se encontraba sentada en una oscura esquina del diminuto despacho de su hermana, con la cabeza entre las piernas y los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

- No se puede ser tan malo, es imposible. - repuso de nuevo conmocionada.

- Estás exagerando. - Nabiki no tenía tiempo de atender menudencias, quería tener todo listo cuanto antes para al menos poder hacer pruebas de cámara.

- ¿Cómo vamos a empezar el rodaje mañana?, lo peor no es que él no sepa interpretar, la modelo china que has traído...

- Actriz, es actriz. - le recordó su hermana. - O al menos quiere serlo.

- ¡Parece tonta cada vez que habla!

- Así la película será mucho más realista, además, al director le gusta.

- Dime a qué hombre de la tierra no le gusta. - dijo recordando la cara de idiota que había puesto Ranma nada más verla.

- Akane, céntrate en tu trabajo, que los actores sean buenos o no, no es algo que deba molestarte.

Pero vaya que si lo hacía, Nabiki no podía entenderlo, Shouji era SU personaje, el protagonista de su novela que le había llevado años de trabajo, conocía sus miedos, defectos y virtudes, para ella sí que era importante. Formaba parte de su mundo interior y el pensar que un patán como ese tal Ranma Saotome fuese a hacer una interpretación tan mediocre la ponía al borde del infarto.

.

* * *

.

Había sido un día largo, cuando finalmente Nabiki le dijo que podía marcharse suspiró aliviado. Después del ensayo de dos horas y de la evidente frustración de todo el reparto se pasaron toda la tarde con las pruebas de cámara, que según pudo deducir Ranma consistían en mirar a un punto determinado como un idiota durante mucho rato mientras todo el mundo opinaba al respecto, le daban algunos retoques de maquillaje y le hacían cambiarse de ropa.

Al día siguiente comenzaría el trabajo real, si no fuese por el fuerte incentivo económico habría mandado a paseo todo aquello a primera hora de la mañana.

Por si fuera poco ni siquiera había vuelto a ver Akane, la última imagen que tenía de ella era verla salir airada del ensayo con cara de pocos amigos. Quizás se había equivocado con esa chica, tal vez había visto en ella algo que ni siquiera existía y había confundido un pequeño gesto de amabilidad con otra cosa.

Definitivamente no era amable, ni femenina, diablos ahora ni siquiera le parecía guapa, apretó los labios en un mudo gesto de frustración y buscó a su padre, otro que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Salió del estudio y dejó que el cálido aire veraniego inundase sus pulmones, el anaranjado sol del atardecer acababa de ocultarse.

- Ranma Saotome. - se giró al escuchar su nombre y contuvo la respiración, se encontró directamente con aquel par de enormes ojos de color chocolate que tanto le habían impresionado la primera vez que los vio. - ¿Donde crees que vas?

- A mi...¿casa? - respondió dubitativo viendo como la chica morena se aproximaba amenazante, como un felino.

- De eso nada, vamos a ensayar hasta que la escena sea perfecta, ¡sólo tengo una noche para convertirte en Shouji!

El chico levantó una ceja, no podía estar hablando en serio. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que la siguiera y por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento lo hizo sin siquiera replicar. Casi todo el mundo se había marchado ya, sólo unos pocos rezagados quedaban en el estudio, llegaron hasta lo que Ranma supuso que era el despacho de Akane, un simple cuarto con una mesa grande central y unas cuantas sillas, una cafetera y papeles por todas partes, ella le invitó a pasar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, o era extremadamente confiada o una ingenua, ¿que clase de chica se quedaría a solas con un hombre al que acaba de conocer?.

- Ensayemos, desde el principio. - dijo enfrentándole y rebuscando un par de guiones, pero él ni siquiera se movió, se quedó interpérrito mirándola.

- ¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

Ella pestañeó sin entender.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Porqué te comportas así?

Se hizo un breve silencio, Akane dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Entiendo, te crees demasiado bueno para ensayar, ¿no?

- No tiene nada que ver con eso, ¿tanto te costaría decir "por favor"?

La chica resopló, orgullosa.

- ¿Te crees muy importante por haber ganado un par de competiciones de artes marciales? Conozco muy bien a la gente como tú, presumidos y malcriados sin ningún propósito real en la vida, ni siquiera aprecias lo suficiente el trabajo de los demás como para esforzarte.

- ¿Hablas de mí? - dijo completamente anonadado, si no fuese porque se encontraban a solas en aquella habitación habría mirado hacia atrás pensando que se refería a otra persona.

- ¿De quién si no? - respondió altanera.

Se le escapaba de las manos, lo notaba, la furia que sentía por aquella mujer se acumuló en forma de daga con la que no dudó en apuñalarla.

- Ahora lo entiendo. - dijo dando un paso hacia ella. - No es que discutieses con tu novio, él debió de dejarte cansado de estar al lado de una insoportable como tú.

Ella abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada.

- ¿Cómo sabes...?

- No sólo eres desagradable, también maleducada, impertinente y odiosa, ni siquiera bonita. No sabes nada de mí para juzgarme y no pienso quedarme para que continúes haciéndolo.

Pasó a su lado, frío como el hielo y salió por la puerta, cuando puso un pie en la calle pudo comprobar que había anochecido completamente.

- ¡Joder! - escupió, ahora sí que se encontraba completamente agotado.

No tenía ganas de continuar pensando, sólo quería llegar a su casa y echarse a dormir, había sido un día decepcionante en muchos sentidos.

Comenzó a caminar con la cabeza en otro sitio, tal vez no fuese mala idea ir hasta su casa a pie, dando un larguísimo paseo para que todo lo acontecido se volviese un recuerdo lejano y aquella desagradable escena no se repitiese una y otra vez en su cabeza. No era culpa suya, había intentado ser paciente, había intentado ser amable...era ella la que mostraba una cara diferente dependiendo de con quién estuviese hablando, como con ese idiota de Ryoga.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había alejado mucho, se paró en seco, definitivamente mejor volver sobre sus pasos y tomar el tren.

Casi media hora después llegó a la estación y sacó un billete, se dirigió al andén y sólo entonces se percató de lo tarde que era, normalmente no llevaba reloj así que el ver que era casi media noche en el de la estación le impactó. No era de extrañar que se encontrase prácticamente solo a excepción de un par de hombres de negocios claramente borrachos.

- Oye guapa, ¿por qué lloras? - dijo uno de ellos.

- Deja de llorar, vente a beber con nosotros. - repuso el segundo.

Ranma se quedó mirando atentamente hacia los dos hombres trajeados, efectivamente, entre los dos se adivinaba la delgada figura de una chica, completamente rodeada por ellos y apenas visible.

- ¿Te ha dejado tu novio?¿en eso?

- ¡Vayamos a un karaoke!¡Seguro que cantas bien!

Ella no respondió y el artista marcial gruñó fastidiado, no le gustaban nada los babosos. Impulsado por su sentido del deber avanzó hacia los desconocidos, había sufrido aquella misma escena en carnes propias más de una vez con su cuerpo femenino, sabía cómo librarse de ellos.

- Viene conmigo. - dijo a la vez que posaba una mano en el traje de uno de los ejecutivos y le echaba a un lado.

Debía de ser una broma, ante sus ojos volvió a aparecer el rostro de Akane Tendô completamente anegado en lágrimas, sus ojos marrones estaban vidriosos e hinchados y lo peor es que ni siquiera parecía importarle, simplemente estaba allí plantada dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por su cara hasta deslizarse por su barbilla y mojar el suelo.

Se miraron apenas un segundo, lo suficiente para reconocerse mutuamente, Ranma apretó los dientes y la tomó de la mano alejándola de los dos hombres, que se quedaron con un mudo gesto de desilusión.

El tren llegó haciendo un gran estruendo a la vez que el chico tiraba de Akane, con su mano fuertemente agarrada dentro de la suya. Subieron a un vagón vacío y se sentaron, él no se atrevió a decir palabra, ella se quedó muy quieta antes de comenzar a secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que le quedaba libre.

- Gracias. - dijo con un hilo de voz, Ranma tragó saliva, no entendía absolutamente nada, era como si su cerebro estuviese bullendo con cientos de pensamientos al mismo tiempo causándole una confusión total, miró al suelo incapaz de hacer otra cosa. - Lo siento.

Y aquellas dos palabras tan sencillas hicieron que su corazón comenzase a latir nervioso. La chica las pronunció de manera tan suave y sincera que le desarmó por completo, sintió como aquel enfado se desvanecía. No fue consciente de que seguía apretando su mano hasta que ella se soltó y enterró el rostro compungido entre sus dedos. No supo si se encontraba avergonzada o seguía llorando.

- No debí hablarte así, pagué contigo mis problemas. - volvió a disculparse la chica de cortos cabellos, su voz sonaba compungida. - Debes de pensar que soy una persona horrible, y por si fuese poco me has librado de esos dos borrachos.

El artista marcial se aclaró la voz.

- Yo no debí decir eso de tu libro. - admitió con las mejillas sonrosadas, ella levantó la mirada por primera vez, demonios, ¿que había dicho antes de que no era bonita? volvía a parecerse al pequeño ángel con paraguas que le rescató en mitad de la tormenta, estaba aún más preciosa que aquel día, con las mejillas ardiendo y los ojos cristalinos.

El tren se detuvo y Akane se levantó de improviso.

- Es mi parada. - dijo avergonzada evitando su mirada, él también se puso en pie.

- También la mía.

La chica pareció suspicaz pero no dijo nada, caminaron en silencio hasta la salida de tren.

- Mi casa queda por allí. - apuntó distraidamente hacia su espalda, él arqueó una ceja. Akane se había tranquilizado y su respiración volvía a ser normal, aunque los ojos rojos e hinchados la delataban.

- Es tarde, te acompañaré.

- ¡Oh, no! no es necesario, de veras, está cerca. - comenzó a alejarse dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

- Insisto. - y avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado, ella le miró de reojo, no había nada que hacer.

Caminaron en silencio por las pequeñas calles de Nerima, pasaron al lado de un gran canal y por una calle comercial.

- ¿No dijiste que estaba cerca? - comentó Ranma cuando llevaban diez minutos andando.

- No quería que te molestaras. - se excusó ella a media voz.

- Ya...seguro que pretendías librarte de mí. - apuntó socarrón.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - y se detuvo con un semblante repentinamente serio.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quién te contó lo de mi novio?

El chico la miró con nerviosismo y se aclaró la garganta.

- Ya sabes, se lo escuché decir a...un tipo. - ella entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿A quién?

- Uno de esos encargados de cámaras. - mintió a sabiendas que su cara de poker no valía nada, a su lado Akane resopló derrotada.

- Sólo ha pasado un día y ya soy el mejor chismorreo del rodaje. - continuó caminando cabizbaja, eso le confirmaba que había alguien conocido que estaba extendiendo aquellos rumores.

No se dio cuenta, pero Ranma expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones, aliviado. Llegaron frente a una gran casa, una de aquellas construcciones antiguas de grandes portones y jardines inmensos.

- Gracias por acompañarme. - dijo ella haciendo una levísima inclinación con la cabeza, el chico pegó un respingo.

- Un momento, ¿vives aquí?

- Eh...sí.

- ¡Eres rica! - dijo asombrado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Sólo es una casa antigua heredada, el dojô era de mi abuelo y cuando murió...

- Dojô...¿tienes un dojô? - preguntó, y en su voz asomó la ilusión de un niño frente a un parque de atracciones. Por la frente de Akane corrió una gota de sudor.

- En muy tarde pero quizás...¿te gustaría pasar a verlo?

Ranma asintió fuertemente con la cabeza y ella no puedo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña sonrisa. Abrió los grandes portones y le indicó que no se separara de ella.

Un camino de piedra oscura recorría gran parte de la propiedad, frente a ellos una gigantesca casa con más de medio siglo perfectamente conservada, construida en madera y piedra. A la derecha estaba la segunda construcción más grande del recinto, el dojô, Akane Se quitó los zapatos en la escalera de madera y Ranma la imitó.

Prendió la luz pulsando un pequeño interruptor que se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta, inmediatamente las luces fluorescentes del techo parpadearon iluminando una estancia amplia, completamente construida en madera.

El chico no pudo evitar contener el aliento, era cuatro veces más grande que el del anciano, la madera del suelo estaba cuidada y pulida a la perfección, parecía nuevo. En las paredes colgaban gigantescos pergaminos llenos de kanjis con caligrafía perfecta. Un pequeño altar coronaba todo el espacio, suspiró, pagaría por entrenar en un sitio así.

- ¿Que te parece? - preguntó Akane interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Que es una pena que no lo use nadie. - dijo él fijándose en las cuadrículas vacías donde adivinaba que años atrás depositaban sus nombres los alumnos.

- Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto.

- ¿Akane?

Ambos jóvenes se giraron para ver al adulto que acababa de entrar en la sala, era un hombre que debía rondar los cincuenta, con una abundante melena que llevaba suelta hasta los hombros. Vestía un traje tradicional de tela ligera y tenía un bigote tupido que cubría completamente su labio superior, dándole un aspecto autoritario.

- Papá.

- Nos tenías preocupados hija, es muy tarde.

- Sí, lo se, lo siento. - dijo apenada antes de darse cuenta que toda la atención de su progenitor estaba posada en el joven que la acompañaba. - Ah, él es Ranma Saotome, participa en el rodaje, se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a casa.

- ¿De veras? - con su afilada mirada de padre protector escudriñó al joven que tenía delante, el cual se apresuró a adoptar una pose formal y le saludó con una profunda inclinación. - Saotome... - murmuró el hombre pensativo.

- Siento la intromisión, me temo que se nos hizo tarde con el último ensayo. - se excusó, Akane le miró agradecida por brindarle una buena excusa.

- Dime chico, ¿te gustan las artes marciales?

- Eh..sí, soy artista marcial.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre?

- Papá, ¿a qué viene esto? - protestó Akane comenzando a enrojecer, no quería que su padre confundiera al chico con una cita o algo parecido.

- Genma Saotome. - dijo el chico con miedo, por dios que esperaba que ese viejo loco no le hubiese robado nada a aquel hombre.

- ¿Genma?¿Genma Saotome?

- ¿Le debe dinero? - apostilló avergonzado, siempre igual, no tenía dinero para pagar más deudas y para más inri aquello estaba sucediendo delante de Akane.

Pero cuando volvió a mirar al hombre lo que se encontró hizo que comenzase a preocuparse. El padre de Akane había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente y sus lágrimas corrían como ríos enfurecidos por sus mejillas.

- Con que al final tuvo un varón.

- ¿Ah? - dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes segundos antes de que Soun se abalanzase sobre el chico y le abrazase efusivamente.

- ¡Me alegro tanto!

.

* * *

.

**Hola a todos**, aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic. Lo creáis o no el argumento me trae de cabeza hasta el punto que pienso que voy a enloquecer, sólo confío en que según vaya avanzando yo misma pueda ver el camino más despejado

¡Y por supuesto gracias por leer y dejar comentarios! me animan y hasta me hacen reír, gracias a todos. Especiales agradecimientos a mi beta reader **Nodokita**, no se como he estado viviendo sin tí.

**Eleniak:**¡Ey, sigues por ahí! me imagino que estarás ocupadísima, pero muchas gracias por animarte a leer, tus palabras me hacen feliz.

**Jorgi-san:**Bueno, Rumbo Corea es una historia que tenía muchas ganas de escribir pero leyéndola después le veo muchos fallos, espero haber mejorado algo. Y sí, a mi Ranko me encanta y me dio mucha rabia no poder usarla en mi anterior fic, ahora pienso explotarla, jajaja.

**Pleasure delayer:**Eli, siempre es un placer que una gran conocedora del mundo de Ranma como tú se pase por mi fic y me dedique algunas palabras, me alegro que te gusten tanto los AU como a mí y espero conseguir mantener a los personajes IC durante todo el fic, no es fácil.

**JFAR:**Muchas gracias, actualizaré en la medida que me sea posible, espero que sea rápido.

**Lobo de Sombras:**LOL, me encanta XDD

**Rosejandra:**Espero no decepcionarte con los siguiente capítulos, gracias por leer.

**Akai27:**¿No te gustan los AU? espero poder hacerte cambiar de opinión, ya viste que Akane no va a ser la protagonista de la película, pero eso no significa que no vaya a estar muy presente ;).

**Mnemosine624:**Jo que nick más complicado que tienes jajaja, me alegra saber que te gustó el primer capítulo, gracias por leer.

**CHIQUI09:**Tu pregunta ya tuvo respuesta, ¿verdad?, espero que no me odies mucho, ¿pero que es un fic sin enredos y emoción? sólo espera y verás ;).

**DULCECITO311:**¡Hola! Gracias por leer, me alegra verte por aquí también.

**Emilio:** Me alegra que te hayas animado a leer mi nueva historia, yo también espero conseguir darle la intensidad que merece, gracias por leer.


	3. Toma 3

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**Sueño de Verano - Toma 3**

**.**

**.**

Shouji Kotama acababa de cumplir 24 años y ya se sentía un fracasado.

Vivía en una barriada de Tokio, en un apartamento que alquilaba por semanas y pagaba a duras penas, un espacio de cinco tatamis con una cama, un grifo y un aseo comunitario para todo el edificio.

Terminó de realizar su compra habitual en el konbini que quedaba a dos calles de su domicilio, fideos instantáneos y onigiris precocinados que le ayudarían a aguantar al menos una semana, también cogió una caja entera de latas de cerveza.

Volvió hasta su apartamento y a pesar de que era martes y apenas pasaban de las once de la mañana tomó una de las cervezas. Se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba, era demasiado joven para ser un alcohólico.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, aquello era una pocilga de basura sin sacar, boles de plástico de días anteriores acumulados sin sentido y un futón deshecho y sucio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? Volvió a dejar la lata de cerveza en su caja y se puso en pie, tal vez una visita a los baños públicos le ayudarían a despejarse. Era su cuarto mes suspendido de empleo y sueldo a la espera de que se realizase un juicio que bien podría no llegar jamás.

Era alto, medía metro ochenta lo cual para un japonés era bastante, le había servido para destacar en los deportes durante el instituto y para ganarse más de una mirada de admiración. Su cuerpo denotaba años de entrenamiento físico al servicio de su profesión, tenía brazos fuertes pero sin resultar excesivos. Su rostro era apacible la mayor parte del tiempo, un mentón redondeado que contrastaba con unas facciones marcadas, unos pómulos altísimos, ojos almendrados y labios sensuales. Solía llevar el pelo corto pero en los últimos meses se lo había dejado crecer de forma descuidada hasta que casi comenzaba a rozar sus hombros. Un caballero andante, el sueño de toda mujer, o al menos antes lo era.

Buscó su toalla y enseres de baño y caminó lentamente por la calle, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Por supuesto no pudo evitar volver a rememorar aquel momento que había acabado con su brillante carrera en el cuerpo de policía, era un pensamiento obsesivo, que le perseguía y poseía sus actos día y noche.

- "El caso Min" - dijo en voz alta, invocando de algún modo los recuerdos.

Su primer y último caso importante, hacía pocos meses que después de un duro examen había ascendido al puesto de inspector, y fue entonces cuando llegó a sus manos aquella carpeta. Era un caso escabroso que nadie parecía querer, sus superiores se lo habían asignado para librarse del peso que suponía en sus conciencias el no investigarlo.

Dos drogadictos aparecieron muertos en una zona portuaria, tenían claros signos de sobredosis y sus cuerpos parecían llevar abandonados varios días.  
Estaban fichados por tráfico a pequeña escala desde hacía años, eran viejos conocidos de la policía, fue por ello y tras una autopsia que se consideró que sus muertes habían sido debidas a una sobredosis.

Sin embargo había cosas que no encajaban, no se encontraron drogas entre sus pertenencias, ni jeringuillas ni pipas de fumar...nada. Al joven inspector de policía aquellos detalles no le pasaron desapercibidos y decidió investigar más a fondo. El tráfico de drogas y armas en la zona se repartía entre varias familias de yakuzas, desde luego no era buena idea entrar en la casa de esa gente y preguntar por el propietario. Estaba claro que aquellos dos desgraciados habían sido las víctimas de una lucha de poder de gran envergadura, si los intereses mafiosos habían comenzado a agitarse no tardaría en haber nuevas víctimas.

Se metió en los bajos fondos, preguntó a mendigos y consumidores habituales, al parecer había un tipo nuevo en la ciudad, se hacía llamar Min y había comenzado a vender cristal de una pureza pocas veces vista. Se había extendido por las barriadas más pobres de Tokio hasta llegar al centro, quería hacerse con el negocio en la zona y eso había ocasionado no pocos enfrentamientos.

Los dos cadáveres que habían encontrado eran camellos de poca monta que trabajaban para la familia Okita, famosos por ser dueños del negocio desde los años cincuenta. Sus muertes no representaban una gran pérdida, ¿acaso habían visto u oído algo que no debían?¿se encontraban en el lugar y momento equivocado?, no, era algo más. Era una advertencia, ese tal Min estaba jugando duro, les acababa de plantar cara a uno de los clanes de yakuzas más antiguos y peligrosos de Japón y les estaba diciendo: "Las reglas han cambiado chicos, ahora mando yo".

Ni de broma, nadie que jugaba con la yakuza vivía el tiempo suficiente para contarlo.

Según le dijo uno de sus mejores confidentes, Min era un magnate chino, había amasado una pequeña fortuna a base de vender armas a medio Asia de contrabando. Su negocio había comenzado a funcionar después de 1945 , cuando su abuelo aprovechando la coyuntura mundial montó una empresa de pocos trabajadores y comenzó a vender armas a bajo precio a los gobiernos. Tras la muerte de éste y posteriormente de su padre, el joven Min dilapidó gran parte de su herencia y al verse privado de su hasta ahora gran tren de vida comenzó un nuevo negocio.

Por supuesto contactos no le faltaban y consiguió que gran parte de la policía de Pekín hiciese la vista gorda ante sus trapicheos. Se hizo con el tráfico de drogas y armas menores en gran parte de China, y al parecer ahora el gigante asiático se le había quedado pequeño.

Shouji se dio cuenta que atrapar a un pez tan grande era prácticamente imposible, y más si sus medios eran poco más que una caña de pescar. Imputar al tal Min iba a ser complicado.

Habló con sus superiores, intentó convencerles de que el caso era demasiado grande, tenían que infiltrar a alguien dentro del grupo de Min y reunir pruebas suficientes...debió de tocar alguna fibra sensible. Ahora era más obvio que nunca, si le habían dado ese caso era para que lo dejase morir, no para que lo investigase, la policía japonesa también estaba implicada.

Dos días después una patrulla se presentó en su casa. Habían recibido una llamada anónima diciendo que en esa dirección había tráfico de drogas, y para asombro del propio Shouji sus propios compañeros encontraron en su domicilio dos kilos de cocaína.

Le detuvieron a pesar de los gritos, de que asegurase que él no había hecho nada, que todo era una trampa. Le metieron en la cárcel, su novia Chiemi le abandonó en cuanto se enteró de todo, por suerte su estelar carrera como policía le había llevado a conocer al fiscal de la zona, el cual y debido a la gran amistad que se profesaban le ayudó a salir de la cárcel mediante el pago de una elevada fianza. Todo eso era temporal a la espera de un juicio mayor, se mudó de barrio y se olvidó de todo lo que era, su vida había quedado tristemente aparcada a la espera de que un jurado popular se la devolviese.

Llegó a los baños públicos, se frotó la piel con rabia, como si quisiera desprenderse de toda esa suciedad que le emponzoñaba por dentro. Se sumergió en el agua caliente y sintió cómo se relajaban sus músculos, eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Volvió a su apartamento con la cabeza embotada y con pensamientos menos turbulentos rondándole, quizás debería pedir trabajo en algún mercado y comenzar de nuevo, olvidarse de su vida de policía aún a pesar de que era lo único que había amado. Sacó las llaves de su casa del bolsillo dispuesto a abrir la puerta, sí, quizás...arrugó el entrecejo, acurrucada junto a su puerta se encontraba una chica, estaba hecha un ovillo y se abrazaba las piernas con ambos brazos, escondiendo su rostro.

Shouji miró a ambos lados preguntándose si tenía algún acompañante.

- ¿Buscas a alguien? - dijo metiendo las llaves en la cerradura intentando aparentar despreocupación.

La joven dio un respingo al escuchar sus palabras y levantó la mirada, él se quedó sin aliento. Era guapa, no, más que eso, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Sus ojos eran almendrados y de un extraño color entre el gris y el morado, tenía una cara de ensueño todo ello adornado por cabello largo hasta la cintura. La chica se levantó de golpe y como si fuese una niña perdida se agarró de la manga de la camisa del policía.

- Hombres malos perseguirme - susurró quedamente mientras temblaba de miedo.

- ¿Qué?¿quién? - preguntó Shouji alarmado.

- ¿Poder entrar?

El chico miró por encima de su cabeza, allí no había nadie, volvió a contemplar unos segundos la frágil figura de la asustada chica, era extranjera, posiblemente china por su peculiar acento y su escaso dominio del japonés.

- Bueno...pero sólo un momento.

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó aliviada siguiéndole al interior del apartamento.

Se quedó plantada admirando la cantidad de basura y suciedad amontonada en tan poco espacio, él también pareció incómodo.

- Perdona, no esperaba visita. - se limitó a decir algo cohibido mientras con un pie apartaba los botes de ramen de la cena de ayer. Dejó sus enseres de baño y apartó el futón aún tendido a la vez que colocaba en mitad de la habitación una minúscula mesa.

- Necesitar ayuda. - dijo ella bruscamente con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Eh?

- Tu ser Shouji Kotama, mi hermano dar dirección.

- ¿Tu hermano?¿de qué estás hablando? - exclamó anonadado.

- ¡Tu unica persona que poder ayudar!¡Bai estar en peligro!

- ¿Quién es Bai?

- ¡Yo ser Bai! Deber escuchar, no tener tiempo...

Y de repente el timbre sonó claro e inconfundible, la chica se llevó ambas manos a la boca y Shouji se dirigió a la puerta.

- No abrir, ¡ser ellos! - le rogó colgándose de uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Pero quién?

- Yakuza. - susurró tan bajo que él pensó que no había escuchado bien.

- ¿Te está persiguiendo la yakuza?

Dos golpes secos, habían golpeado la puerta con un puño fuerte y poderoso, la mujer a su lado pareció encogerse sobre sí misma, estaba realmente asustada. Él tragó saliva, tomó con cuidado el pomo de la puerta y la entreabrió ligeramente.

- Hola, vengo a ofrecerle la suscripción a una nueva revista sobre bienestar y salud, ¿puedo pasar? - Era un hombre joven delgado y con aspecto debilucho, Shouji suspiró sin admitir que se sentía aliviado.

- No gracias. - dijo mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta. -¿Lo ves? no hay nada que te...

"Clic-clic".

Dejó de respirar, conocía aquel sonido, lo había escuchado miles de veces, al otro lado de la puerta alguien acababa de amartillar una pistola.

Actuó en apenas un segundo, agarró por la cintura a la chica y se tiró al suelo junto a ella momentos antes de que se escuchasen cinco potentes explosiones, los disparos de una semiautomática atravesando la finísima puerta del departamento.

La china comenzó a gritar y Shouji se apresuró a cerrar su poderosa mano alrededor de su mandíbula, aquello pintaba mal. Buscó con su mano libre algo que pudiese servirle de ayuda, solo dio con una percha tirada en mitad del suelo juntos a los restos de basura. Se deslizó con sigilo al ángulo muerto de la puerta mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios indicándole a Bai que guardara silencio, ella le miró desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos a la vez que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente.

Una pistola, fue lo primero que vio antes de retroceder histérica hasta el fondo del diminuto espacio, se quedó pegada a la pared, sentada sobre un arrugado futón mientras las lágrimas surgían sin control por sus ojos.

- ¡No tener nada!¡dejar marchar! - gritó mientras la figura del desgarbado y aparentemente débil hombre se recortaba contra la puerta ya abierta y avanzaba en su busca.

Fue entonces cuando Shouji se le echó encima, puso la percha alrededor de la pistola y retorciéndola con un hábil movimiento se la arrebató al vendedor de suscripciones. El arma cayó al suelo y el delgado hombre reaccionó propinándole un hábil puñetazo, el espacio era diminuto y aún así el intercambio de golpes poseía una celeridad endiablada. Patada, bloqueo, una mano al cuello, golpe en la muñeca. La china asistió boquiabierta a todo un despliegue de habilidad por parte de ambos hasta que, metiendo un pie dentro de uno de los botes de ramen vacíos Shouji elevó la pierna, lo tomó con una mano y se lo puso a su enemigo por sombrero para acto seguido tomar su cabeza y estrellarla con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

El cuerpo cayó lánguido al suelo y el ex policía aún con la respiración agitada y con gotas de sudor perlando su frente se giró hacia la chica.

- Hay que salir de aquí.

- ¡Cortén!

El director que había permanecido de pie junto a uno de las cámaras parecía satisfecho, miró con ojo crítico el destrozado decorado antes de dar por terminado el trabajo por aquel día.

- Me has pegado de verdad... - murmuró el actor que interpretada al asesino poniéndose en pie y sobándose la frente.

- Lo siento. - repuso Ranma tendiéndole una mano, Shampoo también se había levantado y se sacudía la ropa molesta.

- No entender porqué tener que rodar con escenario tan sucio y con ropa tan fea. - dijo mirando por enésima vez los pantalones ajustados y la chaqueta deportiva que le habían dado en vestuario.

- Porque el personaje viste así. - respondió Akane no sin cierto desdén avanzando hacia ellos. La china la fulminó con la mirada.

- Ranma te dije que ese último movimiento debías hacerlo girando el cuerpo a un mismo tiempo. -interrumpió Ryoga llamando la atención del chico y poniéndose a su altura haciéndole una demostración. - ¿ves? es así, creo que deberíamos repetir esa toma.

- ¿Qué? ni loco, llevamos todo el día haciendo lo mismo. - le dijo dándole la espalda.

- ¿Tu que opinas Akane? - preguntó el chico de la pañoleta mirándola en busca de apoyo, Ranma arrugó los labios. Ella suspiró.

- Ha sido un día largo, mejor lo hablamos mañana. No olvidéis repasar los guiones para la siguiente escena.

Se retiró mientras se estiraba ruidosamente, sentía los músculos anquilosados, tantas horas metidos en el estudio pasaban factura, y lo peor es que su día aún estaba muy lejos de terminar. Pero antes de que llegara siquiera hasta su despacho el chico de la trenza ya le había dado alcance.

- ¿No te has olvidado de lo de esta noche verdad? - preguntó apresurado, aún cansado por el esfuerzo de la grabación.

- Como podría...

- Dame un segundo, devuelvo la ropa y nos vamos.

- Te esperaré en la salida. - dijo ella mientras él se alejaba a la carrera. Volvió a suspirar, definitivamente aquel trabajo le estaba complicando la vida. Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí, buscó los guiones que había dejado listos y los metió en su bolso.

Su padre le había hecho prometer a Ranma que iría a cenar con ellos esa noche. Después de abrazarle efusivamente y para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, Soun Tendô había comenzado a hablar rápidamente acerca de su juventud y uno de sus mejores amigos, Genma Saotome. La estupefacción del artista marcial no podía ser más grande y después de unas cuantas palabras sin mucho sentido le invitó a cenar al día siguiente a él y a sus padres, aludiendo que debían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Akane había asistido confusa a toda la charla y aún ahora no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que esa noche tendría que sentarse a la mesa con un puñado de desconocidos y ser cortés.

"Venga, es sólo una cena" - se dijo a sí misma antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y comprobar que estaba atascado, lo intentó girar un par de veces sin resultado antes de agarrarlo con fuerza y quedarse con él en la mano. Eso no era bueno.

- ¿Alguien me oye? - dijo mientras daba un par de golpes, apoyó la oreja en la superficie comprobando que al otro lado no se escuchaba nada, la gente estaba cansada y se habían dado prisa en recoger. - Fantástico... - murmuró para sí misma dejándose caer en una silla, buscó su teléfono en el bolso y marcó el número de su hermana hasta en tres ocasiones, no contestaba. Miró con fastidio el aparatito conteniéndose para no estrellarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. ¿Y ahora qué? sorprendentemente su agenda telefónica era muy escasa, se preguntó porqué no tenía siquiera un número de alguien del rodaje.

- ¿Akane?

La chica dio un respingo cuando escuchó su nombre al otro lado de la puerta, se acercó rápidamente con el corazón agitado.

- Sí, sí, ¡estoy aquí!

- ¿Tienes un momento? Me...me gustaría hablar contigo.

- ¡La puerta está atorada!

- ¿Estás encerrada allí dentro? Échate a un lado.

Ella hizo lo propio y se refugió en una de las esquinas del cuarto, se escuchó un fuerte golpe y la puerta cayó dentro de la habitación de forma contundente. Ryoga entró atropellado buscándola con la mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con excesiva preocupación, ella asintió.

- Sí, sólo estuve aquí un momento, muchas gracias por rescatarme, no sabía a quién llamar. - confesó con una franca sonrisa en los labios, el chico pareció quedarse atontado un segundo antes de que el color bañara sus mejillas y él mismo comenzase a imitarla como un estúpido.

Akane no le prestó atención y recogió sus pertenencias.

- Tengo prisa, pero si quieres puedes contarme eso que querías de camino a la salida.

- Ah, verás... - comenzó a decir siguiendo sus pasos. - Es sobre las escenas de acción, mañana tenemos que rodar una persecución y me preocupa un poco que los actores no estén preparados.

- Eres demasiado perfeccionista. - suspiró ella de nuevo con una sonrisa. - pero no puedo decir nada al respecto, a mi me ocurre igual, de todas formas ya estáis entrenando para las principales, ¿no?

- Sí, ya hemos comenzado, aún así creo que tu y yo deberíamos reunirnos más a menudo para charlar sobre como integrar los diálogos con la acción.

- En unos días esto se volverá un lugar de locos, vamos a tener que movernos mucho para filmar diferentes localizaciones, tendremos tiempo de sobra durante los viajes.

Llegaron hasta la puerta principal del estudio y se quedaron parados unos segundos sin percatarse de que Ranma se acercaba distraído hacia el lugar.

- De todas formas deberíamos intercambiar nuestros números de teléfono, ya sabes, por si vuelvo a necesitar que me rescaten. - dijo ella en tono cómplice.

El chico pareció comenzar a echar humo por las orejas antes de buscar con histerismo su celular y apuntar el número que le dictaba ella, a su espalda el artista marcial se quedó escondido tras la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Se despidieron con un simple "hasta mañana" y Ranma no tardó más de un segundo en aparecer.

- No pierdes el tiempo. - dijo poniéndose a su lado y mirando hacia el lugar por el que acababa de irse Ryoga, Akane le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Estabas espiando?

- No te hagas falsas ideas, te recuerdo que habíamos quedado aquí, además, si querías coquetear con él deberías hacerlo de forma menos descarada.

Comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás, estaba molesto y su expresión le delataba, apretaba los labios en un mudo gesto de frustración mientras Akane andaba tras él sin terminar de entender lo que ocurría.

- No estaba coqueteando con él, hablábamos de trabajo y además...tengo novio. - dijo con la boca pequeña como si ella misma dudase de esa última parte.

Eso no pareció mejorar el humor de Ranma quien ya casi avanzaba a zancadas hasta la estación, ella se forzó a correr en pequeños pasos tras él. Subieron al tren y en pocos minutos ya se encontraban en la estación cercana a Nerima dirigiéndose hacia el dojô Tendô aún sin pronunciar palabra.

- Que sepas que sólo he aceptado venir porque me lo pidió tu padre. - volvió a hablar el chico de la trenza cuando se encontraban a pocas cuadras de su destino.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- No tengo interés en tener ningún tipo de relación contigo más allá del trabajo.

Akane levantó una ceja.

- ¿Debería sentirme decepcionada? no te he pedido amistad ni nada parecido.

Se plantaron delante de las grandes puertas del dojô y la chica entró primero, él la siguió. Se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada y Ranma pisó por primera vez la casa de los Tendô, era realmente magnífica, muy grande. Akane le guió por un largo pasillo en el que resonaban risas provenientes del salón, el chico adivinó que su padre ya debía encontrarse allí.

- Hemos llegado. - dijo ella parándose en la estancia principal e inclinando educadamente la cabeza en señal de respeto a sus mayores.

- Sigo sin creerme que sean tus hijas Tendô, la belleza es toda de su madre. - bromeó Genma excesivamente sonriente viendo a la menor de las hermanas llegar junto a Ranma. A su lado Nodoka, quien también había acudido a la invitación se inclinó mucho más educada que su marido.

- Soy Nodoka Saotome, muchas gracias por ocuparte de mi hijo.

- Oh, no, no es molestia. - replicó la chica repentinamente colorada.

- Por favor Ranma, toma asiento. - dijo Soun indicándole al artista marcial que les acompañase. - Akane ayuda a Kasumi a servir la mesa.

- Claro. - Akane se retiró de la estancia, a Nodoka no le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que Ranma seguía con la vista su figura hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

- Kasumi, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó mientras entraba en la cocina, varias cacerolas hervían al fuego mientras su hermana terminaba de preparar un par de ensaladas.

- No te preocupes ya está todo listo, hacía tanto tiempo que no recibiamos visita...hasta me hace ilusión.

- Que dices, el doctor Tofu vino a cenar la semana pasada.

- Mi futuro marido no cuenta.

- ¿Llego tarde? - dijo Nabiki apareciendo por la puerta y observando el despliegue. - Wow, te has esmerado. - se acercó hasta la mesa y fue a coger una de las gambas en tempura que artísticamente había colocado su hermana en una bandeja.

- De eso nada. - repuso la menor arrebatándole el plato. - Vamos a cenar ya.

- ¿Que ocurre?¿Quieres que todo esté perfecto para impresionar al chico de los labios sexys?

Ambas hermanas la observaron a la vez mientras Nabiki sonreía suspicaz.

- ¡Pero que dices!¡eres una calentorra Nabiki!

- ¿Es guapo? - susurró tímida Kasumi, como si tuviese miedo de ser escuchada.

- No finjas que no lo has pensado, tener esos labios debería ser delito, sólo puedes preguntarte si sabrá usarlos bien. Eso unido a su cuerpo es casi una bomba, hoy cuando le he visto con la ropa de rodaje hasta he suspirado.

- Lo siento, no me he fijado, estaba atenta a la escena. - replicó Akane molesta.

- Imagínate que te rodea con esos brazos musculosos y después se inclina suavemente sobre tí...me entra calor solo de pensarlo.

- ¡Nabiki!

- Además, tengo entendido que vive cerca de aquí, papá me dijo que te acompañó a casa.

- ¿Te crees que no se lo que pretendes? - la empresaria pestañeó intentando parecer inocente. - Crees que si me fijo en otro hombre me olvidaré de Shinnosuke, pero deja que te diga que eso no va a pasar.

- Eres tan fiel como un perrito, Akane. - respondió tomando un par de platos y dirigiéndose al salón. - A ver cuanto tiempo puedes seguir así.

La menor cogió otros dos platos con la cólera brillando ardiente en sus ojos y siguió a su hermana, cuando los depositó en la mesa el chico de la trenza se encontraba hablando animadamente con su padre sobre artes marciales. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios, carnosos, sensuales y ligeramente humedecidos enmarcando una sonrisa perfecta. Tragó saliva.

"Condenada Nabiki..." - se reprochó a su pesar. Terminaron de colocar la cena y se sentaron todos juntos. Se desarrollaban varias conversaciones a un mismo tiempo, Kasumi charlaba con Nodoka mientras servía los platos, Genma y Soun recordaban batallitas y Nabiki había comenzado a hablar con Ranma sobre el plan de rodaje.

- Este es un momento muy especial. - dijo Soun por encima del murmullo general, las dos familias guardaron silencio. - Me he reencontrado con mi antiguo amigo Genma después de muchos años, jamás pensé que volveríamos a vernos.

- Es cierto. - asintió el hombre calvo a su lado. - La casualidad ha querido que mi familia comenzase a vivir hace escasos meses en este barrio.

- ¿La casualidad o el destino? - repuso Soun y ambos hombres rompieron a reír.

Akane tomó su tazón de arroz y se llevó los palillos a la boca distraída, Ranma a su lado la imitó complacido por la cantidad de comida.

- Está muy bueno. - dijo con sinceridad y haciendo que Kasumi sonriese de forma afable.

- ¿Cuando perdimos el contacto? - preguntó confuso Genma como si le costase recordar.

- Hará unos cinco, quizás seis años, cuando me escribiste diciendo que te ibas a entrenar a China.

- Ah, sí...China.

El chico de la trenza se atascó con el arroz que acababa de llevarse a la boca y se dio unos discretos golpecitos en el pecho.

- Entrenamos mucho en China. - se apresuró a decir Genma mientras Nodoka le dirigía una mirada sombría.

- Fue por aquel entonces cuando mi esposa nos dejó. - continuó Soun con tono triste.

- Lo siento mucho. - dijo Nodoka con pesar.

- Lo que más lamento es que mis hijas se criaron sin una madre.

El silencio se cirnió de golpe sobre la sala y todo el mundo pareció reflexionar durante unos segundos mientras continuaban dando buena cuenta de la comida. Ranma miró discretamente a la chica que tenía junto a él en un mudo gesto de comprensión.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis? - preguntó Nabiki en un intento por volver a romper el hielo.

- Estudiamos juntos. - contestó Soun de nuevo animándose.

- Así es, con el maestro Happosai. - respondió Genma con la boca llena.

- Nos pasamos casi diez años aprendiendo artes marciales con aquel vejestorio, ¿recuerdas Saotome cuando robaba cosas y luego nos perseguían para que pagáramos nosotros?

- O cuando nos dejaba pendientes las cuentas de los restaurantes.

Todos rieron felices, todos menos Ranma quien estrechó la mirada sobre su padre, ahora comprendía unas cuantas cosas.

- Entonces éramos muy jóvenes.

- Y que lo digas.

- Incluso llegamos a pensar en unir nuestras escuelas.

- Sí, pensamos que si teníamos un hijo y una hija algún día podríamos ser parientes.

Ambos hombres volvieron a reír sonoramente pero esta vez el resto de comensales no les acompañó, se quedaron callados mientras les miraban con sorpresa.

- Menos mal que mi mujer hizo que me lo quitara de la cabeza. - aclaró Soun divertido.

- ¿Te imaginas que hubiésemos prometido a nuestros hijos?¡Ahora mismo podríamos ser abuelos!¡tener un heredero de la disciplina "Musabetsu Kakuto" de artes marciales!

- Jajaja...un heredero...

- Un heredero...

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna cuando los dos se giraron para mirarle con ojos brillantes, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Dime Ranma, ¿tienes novia? - preguntó Soun de forma casual.

- Y-Yo...no. - respondió poniéndose repentinamente tenso.

- Lo digo porque dos de mis hijas aún están solteras y quizás...

- ¡Papá! - explotó Akane dejando los palillos en la mesa y mirando furiosa a su progenitor.

- Akane es un poco temperamental, pero en realidad es una chica muy dulce. - apostilló Kasumi sin perder la sonrisa.

- Y también hace artes marciales, como tú. - ayudó Soun ignorando el requerimiento de su hija y mirando directamente al chico de la trenza.

- Además, está pasando por una ruptura sentimental, es un buen momento. - terminó Nabiki guiñandole un ojo.

- Cielos... - comentó Nodoka mientras posaba sus ojos en la chica de cortos cabellos que había comenzado a temblar de pura ira a la vez que sus mejillas se encendían de la vergüenza.

- ¡No digáis estupideces! - Akane se levantó de su sitio. - ¿Que pretendéis, humillarme?¡No tengo intención de salir con él!

- ¡Eh! - protestó Ranma airado lentantándose y plantándole cara - ¡Ni te pienses que yo sí quiero salir contigo! Ni loco me acerco a una mujer tan poco atractiva como tú.

Ella abrió la boca asombrada por el insulto.

- Me llamaste pervertida, insoportable y ahora resulta que también soy poco atractiva...

- Fíjate que bien se llevan. - repuso Genma, los dos hombres volvieron a reír en voz alta.

Akane no le quitaba ojo a Ranma, apretó los dientes y le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Imbécil!

Salió corriendo por el pasillo claramente ofendida, de nuevo un repentino silencio sustituyó a las risas, todas las miradas se posaron en el artista marcial que continuaba igualmente furioso.

- Ranma. - Nodoka miró a su hijo de manera firme. - Ve a disculparte.

- ¿Porqué deberia...? - pero se interrumpió a mitad de la frase cuando los ojos de su madre le hicieron una seria advertencia, mensaje captado. - Mierda... - murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar tras los pasos de la chica.

- ¡Mira en el dojô! - le gritó Nabiki a su espalda.

Nuevas risas desde el salón, "malditos entrometidos" - pensó mientras llegaba a la entrada y se ponía los zapatos. Avanzó por el jardín y volvió a descalzarse una vez más antes de subir las escaleras que conducían a la sala de entrenamiento, se asomó de forma tentativa, sin hacer ruido. Allí estaba ella, sentada en mitad de la estancia agarrándose las rodillas y con la cabeza gacha.

"Está...¿llorando?" - pensó un segundo antes de que la chica levantase rápidamente la mirada y le viese. Se escondió tras la puerta sabiéndose descubierto y se llevó una mano a la cara, ¿pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?.

- Sé que estás ahí.

No le quedaba más remedio, lentamente salió del improvisado escondite y evitando su mirada dio un paso al frente, ella se puso en pie y le miró con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

- Yo... - comenzó, el caso es que cuando se trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas era un completo patán.

- Entiendo, te hicieron venir a disculparte, no es necesario. - dijo la chica mientras le daba la espalda, él miró su delgada figura y pestañeó sin comprender. - Ya se que no soy atractiva.

Ranma tragó saliva, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba, dio un paso más dentro del dojô y ella se estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

- En lugar de disculparte puedes hacer una cosa mejor.

- ¿Como qué? - preguntó desconfiado.

- Puedes ayudarme a liberar estrés.

El chico de la trenza no supo si sólo era cosa suya, pero en su cabeza aquella frase había sido pronunciada con un toque ligeramente sensual. Se le ocurrió una forma perfecta de hacer desaparecer sus tensiones, las de los dos...

- ¡En guardia! - dijo Akane adoptando una pose combativa.

No era esa. Aún así no le disgustó el ofrecimiento y miró a la chica mientras sonreía de medio lado.

- Con que era cierto que sabes artes marciales.

- Antes de esta noche pensaba que era la única heredera del estilo "Musabetsu Kakuto".

- ¿Quieres comprobar que soy el mejor?

- Arrogante... - dijo ella antes de lanzar un puñetazo al aire que Ranma esquivó sin problemas, a ese golpe le siguieron otros tanto que no consiguieron dar en su objetivo, el chico parecía divertido y Akane comenzaba a enfadarse por momentos. - ¡Deja de brincar por todas partes y golpéame!

- No pienso golpear a una chica tan patosa.

- ¿Qué me has llamado? - y acto seguido lanzó una patada al aire, firme y directa, él se apoyó en su pié y aterrizó a su espalda con una brillante pirueta.

- Pero como... - Akane le miró asombrada.

- Azules.

- ¿Qué?

Ranma levantó una ceja divertido y ella se percató en ese mismo instante de que la pequeña falda que llevaba no era la prenda más adecuada para la ocasión, enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y apretó los dientes.

- ¡Pervertido!

El chico soltó una risotada sincera y ella volvió a lanzarse al ataque, para su sorpresa volvió a esquivarla con una facilidad pasmosa y en apenas un pestañeo se pegó a su espalda, extendió el brazo y agarró el suyo.

- Lo estás haciendo mal. - dijo en un tono puramente pedagógico, pero ella no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir su agarre acompañado de aquellas palabras tan cerca de su oído. - Tienes que mover el brazo así. - continuó Ranma pegando su brazo al suyo, haciendo que ella misma acompañase el movimiento simplemente dejándose llevar. - Y cuando estés a milímetros del objetivo cierras... - tomó la pequeña mano de Akane con la suya, apretó ambas con fuerza. - ...y golpeas.

Ella miró su puño cerrado un instante, giró la cabeza muy lentamente, vio de reojo su mentón así como la comisura de sus labios, completamente concentrado. Sus ojos volvieron de nuevo sobre su mano.

- Vamos, inténtalo.

Repentinamente obediente comenzó a mover el brazo al compás que marcaba su improvisado maestro.

- Si haces fuerza desde el principio los músculos se tensan y pierdes velocidad, tienes que relajarte e intentar alcanzar el objetivo, no pienses en golpear fuerte, eso llega solo en cuanto el cuerpo reconoce el segundo exacto del impacto.

- ¿Así? - preguntó Akane repitiendo el movimiento.

- Sigues haciendo fuerza, las chicas suelen ser menos brutas.

- ¡Oye! - ella se giró y rompiendo el contacto le golpeó en el pecho en un rápido reclamo.

- Mejor. - sonrió de nuevo el artista marcial tocando divertido el lugar. Akane hizo un mohín con los labios enfuruñada, pero un segundo después resopló y sonrió.

- Eres un idiota. - pero esta vez en su voz no había reproche ni intención, Ranma incluso hubiese podido jurar que le pareció reconocer cierto tono divertido.

Se miraron en silencio, evaluándose el uno al otro.

- Estás más guapa así.

- ¿Eh?

- Cuando sonríes.

"Tum-tum tum-tum tum-tum" - le pareció comenzar a escuchar sus propios latidos, la sangre viajó a toda velocidad desde sus rodillas, burbujeó en el abdomen e inundó sus mejillas de color. Miró al chico que tenía frente a ella como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera, notando como él mismo parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que no fue un segundo demasiado tarde.

Era guapo, demonios, era un bombón de ojos azules con labios de caramelo.

"¿Pero en qué estás pensando?" - se dijo a sí misma a la vez que bajaba la mirada y retorcía con nerviosismo sus manos, de pronto no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

- ¿Ranma?

Ambos jóvenes se separaron casi un paso cuando escucharon la voz de Nodoka proveniente del exterior, unos segundos después la mujer se asomó a la puerta del dojô.

- Oh, estábais ahí. - sonrió - Ranma, yo me voy ya a casa, tu padre ha comenzado a beber sake y creo que se quedará hasta tarde.

- Te acompañaré. - dijo él caminando rápidamente hacia la salida, se puso los zapatos y volvió la vista de forma tímida hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

- Bu-buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. - contestó Akane con una voz aterciopelada que hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Nodoka le dirigió a la chica una breve inclinación a modo de despedida.

- ¿He interrumpido algo? - le dijo a su hijo mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso a su casa.

- ¿Qué? ¡claro que no!

- Me pareció que sí.

- Estás volviendo a imaginar cosas.

La mujer se quedó pensativa.

- Es preciosa y tiene carácter, hacéis una bonita pareja.

- ¡Mamá!

- Es ella ¿verdad?, la chica que te gusta.

- A mi no me gusta ninguna chica. - contestó de manera esquiva. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como su madre lucía una expresión de complacencia, como si con lo dicho ya se hubiese dado por satisfecha.

Ranma miró distraído a la verja metálica que protegía el camino de una posible caída al canal, era lisa por arriba de forma que una persona lo suficientemente hábil podría caminar sobre ella. De repente se imaginó a sí mismo caminando por aquella valla, que diferente hubiese sido su vida si en lugar de pasar su adolescencia de instituto en instituto huyendo con su padre se hubiesen instalado allí.

Tal vez Akane y él habrían estudiado juntos, tal vez se habrían hecho amigos, caminado por aquella calle, peleado, reconciliado... sonrió, de lo que estaba seguro es que su yo pasado también se habría fijado en ella.

.

* * *

**.**

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Aquí vuelvo después de un par de semanas sin actualizar, espero que haya valido la pena. No he contado en este capítulo ni la mitad de lo que me había propuesto, pero se estaba alargando tanto que mejor continuar en el cuarto.

Creo que este fic se hará bastante más largo que el anterior, así que espero no aburriros demasiado y gracias por vuestra gran paciencia. Ah, y por si os lo estábais preguntando, sí, voy a contar también todo lo que será "la película" que por supuesto también tiene su trama, nudo y desenlace. Dos por una, ¿Que más queréis?jajaja.

Muchas gracias por leer, mi más sincero agradecimiento por darle una oportunidad a este fic y dedicarle parte de tu tiempo.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Nodokita** por ver más allá de lo que yo veo, a **Jorgi** por estar siempre por aquí, **Akai27, Yanya, RosemaryAlejandra, Dulcecito311, Noriko, RXAparasiempre, Kiko, Allisha** (tus palabras me sacaron los colores amiga, un abrazo muy grande) y **Akane370** por tomarse la molestia de dejarme reviews que me alegraron estas semanas, no saben cuanto.


	4. Toma 4

******Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**Sueño de Verano - Toma 4**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente el artista marcial llegó temprano a trabajar, rodarían una complicada escena en un circuito cerrado con varios extras y expertos en conducción de vehículos, nada en lo que él tuviese demasiada experiencia por lo que las tomas resultarían un poco engorrosas.

En la puerta del estudio se reunían una multitud de personas, varias furgonetas cargadas con materiales así como un autobús para su transporte. Saludó aún somnoliento a Nabiki quien pasaba lista y le devolvió una sonrisa.

- Arriba hay sitio cuñadito. - dijo indicándole que subiese al bus.

- ¿Cuñadito? - preguntó estrechando la mirada sobre la chica, ella le guiñó un ojo. - En fin... - musitó mientras buscaba un sitio libre.

No le costó lo más mínimo localizar a Akane, era como si desprendiera un brillo propio que hacía que sus ojos la encontrasen donde quiera que estuviera.  
Bajó la cabeza intentando disimular una tímida sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia el asiento libre que estaba a su lado, pero alguien fue mucho más rápido que él.

Emergiendo de dios sabe donde Ryoga subió como una bala al transporte y avanzó por el estrecho pasillo.

- ¡Akane! - exclamó agitando la mano, eso hizo que ella levantara la vista de los papeles que estaba examinando. Lo primero que se encontró fueron los ojos de Ranma clavados en ella, pestañeó confusa y no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo acudiera a sus mejillas, después desvió la vista hacia el chico que avanzaba a toda prisa.

- Disculpa. - dijo Ryoga pasando al lado de Ranma como si ni siquiera le viera y tomando el lugar junto a la guionista. Sonrió como un idiota y el chico de la trenza sintió que algo prendía en llamas dentro de él, llegó hasta los asientos que ocupaban y tras apenas un segundo allí plantado ambos le miraron confusos.

- Este sitio lo vi yo primero.

Ryoga le devolvió una mirada cargada de recelo.

- Tengo algo que hablar con Akane.

- Yo también.

- Puedes hacerlo luego.

- Quería hacerlo ahora.

El chico con el pañuelo anudado a la cabeza se puso en pie y le plantó cara, eran prácticamente de la misma altura y tenían una complexión física muy similar.

- No molestes. - dijo entre dientes lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo le escucharse su interlocutor.

- Molestarte es justo lo que pretendo.

- ¡Vosotros dos! - les interrumpió Akane sin saber muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. - Basta de peleas, sentaos de una vez, estáis estorbando el paso.

Era cierto, tras los chicos había comenzado a formarse una larga cola de personas incapaces de llegar a sus asientos. Ranma le dirigió una mirada retadora a su supuesto entrenador y tras soltar una maldición buscó otro lugar libre.

Se dejó caer pesadamente junto a una chica, ni siquiera se fijó en ella, su cara le era vagamente familiar.

- Tu eres el protagonista de la película, ¿cierto?

- Ah, sí, Ranma Saotome. - se presentó con una ligerísima inclinación de cabeza y sin perder ojo a la pareja que había dejado varios asientos por delante del suyo.

- Yo soy Kodachi, encantada.

El chico la miró de reojo, debía tener su edad si no era ligeramente más joven. Iba perfectamente maquillada, con los labios de un color rojo brillante, se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo que caía a un lado de su cabeza y había terminado el conjunto con un lazo de color verde

- Ah, nos conocimos el primer día.

- Sí, veo que te acuerdas. - dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios, en un gesto estudiado de coquetería.

- Ibas con ese Kuno.

- Mi hermano.

- ¿De qué te ocupas en el rodaje?

- Oh, pues ahora mismo de que Tatewaki no se meta en problemas, soy su representante.

- ¿Está él aquí? - preguntó el chico levantando la mirada por encima de su cabeza, preocupado por que aquel prepotente apareciera en cualquier momento. Ella sonrió.

- No, le he dejado durmiendo, al fin y al cabo aún no tiene ninguna escena.

- ¿Entonces tu...?

- También ayudo con el catering, que remedio.

El chico de la trenza la miró con un gigantesco signo de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza.

- Es que...soy escritora.

- ¿De veras? - repuso incrédulo. - Vaya, parece que es una profesión bastante popular. - y no pudo evitar dirigir otra mirada hacia donde se encontraba Akane, era inútil, desde aquel lugar sólo veía su coronilla.

- Sí, pero como en toda profesión hay dos tipos de personas, las famosas...y las infames.

- ¿Qué..?

Justo en ese momento subieron al autobús dos chicas hablando a voces, demasiado para las horas que eran. Shampoo y Ukyo parecían haber coincidido en las afueras del estudio y discutían a voz en grito. Detrás de ellas un apagado Mousse se dejó caer en el primer asiento que vio libre con tal de perderlas de vista.

- Lo que decir es que usar productos baratos y la piel de Shampoo estar enrojecida.

- Ese es tu tono natural, no es culpa mía si pareces un melocotón cuando te da el sol, ten más cuidado la próxima vez con los rayos UV.

- ¡Shampoo tener piel blanca perfecta! Ser maquillaje asqueroso el que oscurecerla.

- Vaya autobús de locos... - murmuró el chico encogiéndose en su asiento, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la china y el rostro de esta se iluminó. Ocupó el asiento que estaba justo delante de él echando a un trabajador que estaba dormido. Ukyo se dio prisa a hacer otro tanto y ambas se giraron al mismo tiempo. Ranma arrugó el entrecejo.

- Hoy tener que proteger a Shampoo, escena peligrosa ser.

- No te des tantos aires, todas tus escenas las va a hacer un extra. - repuso Ukyo poniendo cara de burla.

- No saber con quien hablar, contratar a Shampoo porque además de modelo y actriz también poder hacer sus propias escenas. Bisabuela enseñar artes marciales chinas.

- Ya claro...

- ¡Cierto ser! Aunque últimos años no prestar demasiada atención...

- Chicas... - Ranma empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

- Hacer cita con Shampoo después de rodaje, director decir ayer que aún nos faltar química. - dijo la china con una sonrisa deslumbrante, el chico de la trenza dejó caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

- Ajá, ¡lo sabía!¡eres una fresca! desde el principio le echaste el ojo.

- Fastidiar que no ser actriz principal y salir con actor principal, maquilladora de productos baratos.

- Chicas...

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?¿que yo también me dedico a perseguir al primer hombre guapo que se me cruza por el camino? Tengo mil veces más clase que tu.

"Hombre guapo" - repitió el chico en su fuero interno sintiendo como comenzaba a hincharse cual pavo real, no estaba acostumbrado a tantas atenciones.

- ¿Querer pelea? Shampoo dispuesta ser.

- No quiero parecer grosera pero estáis interrumpiendo mi conversación con Ranma. - repuso Kodachi visiblemente molesta.

- Chi...

- ¡Basta de una vez escandalosas! - Akane se giró en su asiento - Aquí estamos intentando trabajar, así que haced el favor de callaros o al menos tened la decencia de esperar a que bajemos del autobús para poneros a tontear. - fijó una mirada completamente helada en los ojos azules del chico. - Mujeriego. - musitó antes de volver a sentarse de forma correcta.

- ¿Pero qué le pasar? - dijo Shampoo dirigiendole una mirada despectiva y volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento.

- No lo se, pero he escuchado rumores de que su novio le dejó. - susurró la maquilladora de forma cómplice.

- Entonces falta de sexo ser. - concluyó la china con una sonrisa cruel, a su lado Ukyo contuvo una risotada.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos molesto, se recostó en el incómodo sillón y momentos después cerró los ojos. Definitivamente el día no empezaba nada bien.

.

* * *

.

- Hay que salir de aquí. - Shouji tomó la pistola que el sujeto acababa de dejar caer al suelo y tras ponerle el seguro se la guardó en la parte trasera del pantalón.

Se apresuró a tomar una vieja mochila y tras meter lo imprescindible se dirigió a la pequeña Bai, quien con lágrimas en los ojos aún se encontraba sentada contra la pared, completamente conmocionada. La agarró bruscamente por la muñeca y sin mediar palabra salieron del apartamento. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas antes de tomar la llave y tirarla con fuerza a la calle.

- Más te vale que me lo cuentes todo, esa gente va muy en serio.

- ¿Donde ir?

- ¿Donde crees? Vamos al cuartel de policía más cercano.

- ¡No!¡estar comprados!¡todos!

- ¡Yo no puedo protegerte!

- No abandonar. - dijo segundos antes de abrazarse con fuerza a su pecho y comenzar de nuevo a llorar. - Por favor...por favor...

El chico la miró sin saber muy bien que hacer, la apartó de sí tomándola por los hombros y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara al ver de nuevo aquel rostro, tan hermoso que simplemente no parecía real, una imagen de fantasía dibujada.

- Pero...

- Contar todo, si tu llevar a Bai de vuelta yo poder conseguir documentación de Min.

- ¿Min? - preguntó casi atragantándose con su propia saliva. - ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?

- Ayudar, llevar de vuelta a Pekín.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - la esperanza brilló en el rostro de la joven.

Caminaron a toda prisa por las calles vecinas mientras ella hablaba. Era la hija de un importante político y empresario chino. Tras un viaje de negocios a Tokio había despistado a gran parte de su escolta para divertirse por la ciudad, pero sin que se diese cuenta la habían comenzado a seguir. Eran japoneses, de la yakuza creía, la metieron en un coche y tenían intención de pedir un gran rescate por ella a su familia, sin embargo en un despiste había conseguido burlarles y escapar. Consiguió contactar con su hermano mayor quién le dio su dirección con la esperanza de que él la ayudase a regresar a casa.

- Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué yo?¿por qué tenía tu hermano mi dirección?¿por qué os fiáis de mí y no de la policía?

- Mi familia enemigos de los Min, mi padre político influyente, sus empresas verse perjudicadas por negocios de dinero negro. Policía japonesa trabajar para yakuza pero también haber hombres de Min infiltrados. Saber de tu investigación, tu ser de fiar y único interesado en demostrar negocios de Min. Tu devolver a casa, yo darte pruebas.

- Aún así... - llegaron delante de la puerta de un garaje comunitario, el ex-policía buscó unas llaves en su bolsillo de forma nerviosa. - Ya hablaremos más tarde. - dijo antes de entrar por una puerta lateral y comenzar a avanzar en la penumbra del aparcamiento en completo sigilo.

- ¿Que hacer aquí?

- Necesitamos movernos rápido.

Llegaron a una plaza prácticamente vacía a excepción de una abultada lona de plástico opaca, Shouji la tomó por un extremo y dando un fortísimo tirón la lona dejó al descubierto una motocicleta. Era grande y parecía de gran cilindrada, acabada en tonos grises y negros aunque era complicado de decir ya que la cubría una densa capa de barro y suciedad. Bai entrecerró los ojos y le echó una clara mirada al chico que tenía delante que parecía decir: no pienso subirme en eso.

Sin embargo los ojos de Shouji reflejaban algo muy distinto, el reencuentro con un viejo amigo. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y haciéndola girar puso un pie sobre la marcha, el motor ronroneó entre sus piernas como un felino satisfecho.

- ¡Vamos!

Ella negó con la cabeza, claramente asustada, ¿pero qué otra opción le quedaba? fijó una última vez la mirada en los ojos del ex-policía y tras una respiración decidió que no tenía más salida. Se subió tras él y tomó con timidez la tela que cubría su espalda.

- Tendrás que agarrarte más fuerte que eso.

Y sin previo aviso hizo girar bruscamente el manillar bajo sus manos y arrancó el vehículo a una velocidad infernal, Bai envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas, como si le fuese la vida en ello, enterró la cara en su espalda mientras pegaba un pequeño grito de pánico, él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Salieron del aparcamiento, el aire cortaba sus caras y revolvía sus cabellos a la vez que avanzaban todo lo rápido que podían por las estrechas calles. El cerebro de Shouji funcionaba a marchas forzadas.

¿Salir del país sin ser localizados? era prácticamente imposible, y más llegar a Pekín sin llamar la atención de aduanas, vigilantes, policías...si esa chica decía la verdad y realmente tenía tantos enemigos era un auténtico suicidio. Sentía su calor, embriagándole al igual que su perfume, no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

"El puerto", era la única solución aceptable, tomar un barco, llegar a la costa China y después por transporte terrestre hasta Pekín. No sabía ni lo lejos que quedaba la capital del gigante asiático, en avión serían más de cinco horas, viajando de aquella manera se podía convertir en una auténtica odisea de días o incluso semanas. Tomó una de las calles principales de la capital, una gran arteria de circulación con muchísimo tráfico. Aceleró y serpenteó entre los coches de forma peligrosa, corría con el corazón bombeando a toda marcha por culpa de la adrenalina.

Se vio obligado a parar en un semáforo, plantó el pie derecho en el suelo a la vez que Bai aflojaba en agarre sobre su cintura, miró hacia atrás, temerosa.

- No te preocupes, no nos siguen. - afirmó, quizás demasiado rápido.

Echó un vistazo al retrovisor algo le llamó la atención. Unos cinco coches detrás, dos hombres acababan de bajarse de un vehículo y avanzaban hacia ellos a paso rápido, intentando no llamar la atención. Giró el cuello y los vio por el rabillo del ojo, de nuevo aquella extraña sensación se agarró a sus entrañas, el frío del miedo acariciando suavemente sus reflejos dormidos durante tanto tiempo.

- ¡Mierda!

No podían quedarse allí. Arrancó la moto y pasó entre el escaso espacio que le dejaban los coches parados, el resto de los conductores comenzaron a hacer sonar las bocinas a modo de queja ante la maniobra.

- ¿Que estar haciendo?

- Son mejores de lo que pensaba... - masculló apretando los dientes.

El semáforo cambió de disco y se puso en verde, Shoji pegó un brusco acelerón y tomó distancia, los dos hombres volvieron sobre sus pasos y subieron al coche. Giró a la derecha, intentaría perderles, en seguida comenzó una frenética persecución en la que ellos eran la presa, dio gracias por haberse permitido hace ya algunos años aquel capricho de 1000 cilindradas.

El motor de su kawasaki rugió alegre mientras Shouji la exprimía a tope, las manos de la chica se crisparon en su agarre y comenzó a gritar de nuevo, y sin embargo él sólo tenía ganas de reír, después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse vivo.

Giraron a la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha, les perdieron durante unos minutos por una estrecha callejuela, pero cuando volvieron a incorporarse a una gran avenida allí estaban de nuevo, acechando. El motor de su coche se escuchó como un trueno y les dio alcance, Bai parecía estar al borde del colapso estrujando sus costillas sin piedad, clavándole las uñas en la piel.

El coche les embistió, un fuerte golpe lateral que hizo que la rueda delantera se tambalease inestable. Shouji agarró el manillar con aún más fuerza pero era inútil, iban demasiado deprisa, estaba perdiendo el control. La moto derrapó sobre sus dos ruedas de forma lateral varios metros, el chico se agarró con todas sus fuerzas mientras ejercía presión con los muslos para no caer. De forma casi milagrosa logró frenar en mitad del carril contrario, apoyó un pie en el asfalto, quiso respirar, parar un segundo el tiempo para tomar aire, pero no había tiempo, demasiado tarde fue consciente de que un camión se les venía encima.

Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada antes de abandonar la moto y, tomando a la chica en brazos, tirarse rodando ambos al suelo, esquivando el vehículo por apenas un metro.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó sobresaltado.

Bai le miró, con el cabello revuelto, la cara sucia, respiración agitada y restos de lágrimas aún presentes en sus mejillas.

- Saberlo desde el principio, tu poder proteger.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó el director Gosunkugi realmente emocionado, los focos que apuntaban a ambos actores se apagaron y en el estudio se dejó escuchar un suspiro general. Estaba anocheciendo y había sido un día agotador, pero por fin habían terminado.

- Excelente, excelente. - repitió acercándose a ambos mientras Ranma se apartaba de ella con un sonoro suspiro y se dejaba caer de forma pesada en el suelo. - Shampoo has estado espléndida.

La actriz le devolvió una mirada colérica.

- ¡Shampoo horrible estar! pelo revuelto ser y maquillaje caer, quien ver a Shampoo en película estúpida no volver a contratar jamás.

- Pero es que...

- ¡Actrices en cine siempre guapas estar! Angelina Jolie nunca ensuciar.

- Claro, eres igualita que ella... - murmuró la maquilladora con una sonrisita desdeñosa desde el backstage, a su lado el callado chino que siempre acompañaba a Shampoo había tomado una botella de agua a la espera de que la chica se calmara y decidiese descansar.

- ¿Ya hemos terminado? - preguntó el artista marcial poniéndose en pie, estaba completamente sudado.

- Más quisieras. - repuso Ryoga. - Tenemos que ensayar la pelea que rodaremos en unos días, nos quedaremos al menos otras dos horas.

- ¿Ensayar tu y yo? - Ranma levantó una ceja

- A no ser que estés demasiado...cansado.

El chico le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice, nunca estaba lo suficientemente cansado para entrenar, y menos si por medio podía tener la satisfacción de golpear a Ryoga.

- Nada de eso, siempre tengo tiempo para tí. - dijo con un tono que rozaba la dulzura en un claro gesto de burla.

- Esos dos... - murmuró Akane dando un paso al frente. Llevaban todo el día lanzándose miradas furiosas, cuando no chocaban o se cruzaban en algún pasillo y parecían a punto de comenzar una pelea.

Volvieron al estudio principal y aunque la mayoría de los trabajadores se fue a casa, unos cuantos se quedaron para preparar lo que sería el rodaje del día siguiente. Había anochecido hacía rato, pidieron comida a un restaurante cercano y cada uno se dedicó a sus quehaceres. Akane tomó su obento y se sentó en su mesa estudiando el guión de la próxima escena, la verdad es que le estaba resultando complicado el llevar a cabo el proyecto.

Mordisqueó la parte posterior del bolígrafo, se suponía que en su libro la historia principal no progresaba tan rápido, los protagonistas tenían que ir acercándose el uno al otro, con cuidado y cautela a través de sus vivencias a lo largo del viaje, no era un amor arrebatado, en el fondo había un fuerte componente romántico.

Pero no era esa la película que estaban haciendo, suspiró pensando que tendría que cambiar muchas más cosas. Se imaginó una de sus escenas favoritas, aquella en la que los dos protagonistas se besaban por primera vez y Shouji se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado...pero en lugar de su personaje ahora era Ranma el protagonista de aquel espejismo, y descubrió alterada que la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos no era Shampoo, si no ella misma, mirándole con devoción y esperando que terminase con su dolorosa distancia.

"Maldita imaginación, ¿pero que me pasa?" - se dijo golpeándose levemente con la mano en la cabeza. En la lejanía escuchó gritos ahogados y algunos aplausos, miró contrariada hacia el fondo del estudio, se apreciaba la luz de una de las salas adyacentes donde ensayaban los extras.

Le echó un último ojo a sus papeles antes de levantarse de la mesa, dejó su obento aún sin terminar y caminó curiosa hacia la fuente del sonido. En la puerta de una de las salas había dos personas mirando hacia el interior, pasó entre ellas para descubrir a otras diez animando a los dos contrincantes que estaban en el centro de la estancia, cuyo suelo se encontraba convenientemente cubierto de tatami.

Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de ver a Ranma y a Ryoga retándose el uno al otro, y a gran parte del staff femenino enfervorizado ante el espectáculo. Por supuesto no faltaban ni Shampoo ni Ukyo, y tampoco una recatada Kodachi que les observaba con mal disimulado interés, reconoció a una de las chicas de vestuario y a dos de las encargadas de fotografía e interiores. Resopló, aquello era lamentable, ¿quién querría ver ese enfrentamiento de testosterona?. Los dos sudaban, concentrados en los movimientos del contrincante y evaluando un posible ataque.

Ranma se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para retirar las gotas de sudor que le dificultaban la visión, estaba realmente serio, su camiseta de tirantes se pegaba a su torax como una segunda piel. En un gesto arrebatado y que dejó sin aliento a toda la audiencia de deshizo de la prenda, abandonándola en el suelo hecha un gurruño.

Akane no fue consciente de que, al igual que el resto de los ojos, los suyos se quedaron fijos en el chico y su boca se abrió ligeramente ante la sorpresa. Era soberbio, como la escultura de un adonis griego pero mucho mejor. Todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles de su musculatura se marcaban a fuego sobre la piel, los tendones y los músculos fibrosos parecían estar esculpidos a cincel y después redibujados siguiendo una línea firme.

Lejos de parecer un hombre musculado de gimnasio, Ranma era un espécimen perfecto para estudiar anatomía. Sus músculos pectorales eran planos y duros, perfectamente delineados por el ejercicio. Los abdominales se perfilaban perfectos hasta el agujero de su ombligo donde se insertaban los músculos laterales, terminaban en unos abductores elevados que se marcaban ligeramente sobre el fin del pantalón.

La espalda y los brazos eran anchos pero sin darle aspecto de pesadez, su trenza de pelo negro caía entre sus omoplatos marcando el camino exacto que debía de seguir el sudor, era completamente apabullante, como un sueño caluroso.

¿Que quién querría ver aquel derroche de testosterona, músculos y sudor?, la pregunta se retorció sobre ella misma y la atacó feroz, ¿y quien no?. Se apoyó contra la pared, haciéndose hueco entre el resto de espectadores. Se intentó convencer a sí misma de que se quedaba con un fin meramente instructivo, a modo de...documentación.

Ryoga observó a su presuntuoso enemigo antes de imitarle y abandonar la camiseta que cubría su pecho, acalorado. Nuevas expresiones de pasmo entre el público, había que reconocer que el chico no se quedaba atrás.

- Desde que apareciste por aquí no has hecho más que molestar. - dijo Ryoga desplazándose lateralmente de forma cauta, muy lentamente.- No te tomas en serio los entrenamientos.

- Te faltan años para poder entrenarme. - respondió desdeñoso el chico de la trenza.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Ranma apretó los puños y tensó el cuerpo, Ryoga se le echó encima como un leopardo, rápido y ágil. Esquivó sus rapidísimos puñetazos dando la impresión de apenas desplazar el cuerpo, saltó hacia un lado y apoyándose en una pierna le encajó una poderosa patada en el pecho, el chico de la pañoleta cayó al suelo y le miró apretando los dientes.

- Esto se ha terminado. - dijo Ranma echando su trenza hacia atrás con un ademán de la cabeza.

Ryoga se levantó, de nuevo listo para el combate.

- De eso nada.

Hizo un barrido con su pierna derecha y su contrincante le esquivó alzando el pie, momento que aprovechó para causarle un desequilibrio volviéndole a golpear a pierna cambiada.

Ranma trastabiló y cayó al suelo, tomó impulso encogiendo sus piernas dispuesto a ponerse en pie de un salto, pero Ryoga le pilló en el aire, aplastando su pecho con un seco puñetazo. El chico de la trenza sintió la falta de aire momentos antes agarrar el brazo que le había golpeazo e imponerse sobre el cuerpo de Ryoga, rodando sobre el suelo.

- ¡Eso ha dolido! - susurró en tono amenazante. - ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!?

- ¿¡Te crees que soy idiota!? - Ranma le miró sin entender - ¡contesta!, ¿te crees que no me he dado cuenta?

Ryoga se soltó de su agarre y aprovechando el repentino momento de confusión del hombre que tenía delante le propinó un nuevo golpe, esta vez en la mejilla.

- Te has pasado años robándome títulos, campeonatos, oportunidades...hasta la comida. - recordó con cierta desazón. - Pero no te voy a consentir que te la quedes, no a ella.

- Pues vas a tener que pegarme mucho más duro. - dijo lentamente mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

Su contrincante afiló la mirada y pareció querer hacerle estallar en miles de pedacitos sanguinolentos.

- Tú...

Ranma fue rápido como una serpiente, alzó su mano derecha y con la palma golpeó su mandíbula, de forma que Ryoga se echó a un lado dolorido, aprovechó el momento y girando sobre sí mismo se alejó de él, permaneciendo agazapado a unos cuantos metros, la pelea se había tornado repentinamente seria.

Su "entrenador" volvió a mirarle furioso, se lanzó contra él en un nuevo ataque, tirando puñetazos y patadas al aire que el artista marcial esquivaba. El cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en los dos hombres, los golpes de Ryoga comenzarona dar en el blanco y Ranma comenzó a contra-atacar, sus golpes eran rápidos y poderosos, casi imperceptibles para el ojos poco entrenado.

En un momento ambos se separaron y la audiencia les contempló sin aliento. Akane había comenzado a apretar los puños en un mudo gesto de frustración. Había algo que no marchaba bien, aquello hacía mucho rato que había dejado de ser un entrenamiento. Sabía que debía detenerles pero no se atrevía a mover un músculo. El mutuo rencor que se profesaban era apabullante, lo que no sospechaba es que detrás de aquella rivalidad se encontraban deseos mucho más terrenales.

Dio un paso inestable paso hacia el centro de la sala y quiso decir algo, pero los dos hombres volvieron e enredarse en una tormenta de golpes incontrolados. Ranma sangraba por la boca y las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y su pecho, hasta resbalar siguiendo el bien marcado camino de sus abdominales. Ryoga no parecía encontrarse en mejores condiciones, apenas podía levantar los brazos del cansancio y apretaba los dientes colérico.

En un último envite ambos cayeron al suelo por un golpe cruzado, protestaron y comenzaron a levantarse lentamente para continuar el combate.

- ¡Basta! - finalmente encontró el valor que sentía que le faltaba, dio un paso hasta su posición y ambos parecieron igualmente asombrados de verla allí, tan centrados como habían estado en ellos mismos como para no ver al motivo de su disputa.

Las mujeres que estaban a su espalda la miraron entre el asombro y la envidia, ninguna de ellas se había atrevido a pararles, ni pensaron que fuesen capaces.

Akane avanzó hacia los dos chicos hasta plantarse a apenas un metro de ellos, a sus ojos volvían a ser dos críos estúpidos. Se abrió ligeramente de piernas y apoyó las manos en sus caderas, llevaba una faldita corta de tal forma que los dos hombres, tirados como estaba por el piso, podían contemplar sus perfectas piernas marmóreas y el comienzo de sus muslos bien trabajados por el ejercicio. Definitivamente alguien debía de hablar con Akane sobre lo que se puede o no hacer vistiendo una falda.

- ¿Esta es vuestra idea de un entrenamiento? mañana hay que seguir rodando, ¡necesitamos al actor principal de una pieza!

- Yo no... - comenzó Ryoga repentinamente transportado a su infancia y sabiéndose superado por aquella mujer.

- No es sólo culpa tuya. - interrumpió. - Los dos os estáis comportando como idiotas. - la chica se giró para mirar a todas las "fans" allí reunidas y les dedicó una dura mirada. - Todo el mundo fuera de aquí, ¡vamos!

La expresión decidida en su rostro hizo que la mayoría de las mujeres abandonara la sala, las últimas en salir fueron Shampoo y Ukyo que la miraron recelosas y cuchichearon algo entre ellas, bien, poco le importaba, no es que necesitase amigas...

Cuando estuvieron solos volvió a girarse hacia los dos hombres que ahora más bien parecían avergonzados. El chico de la trenza se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, ignorándola.

- Voy a darme una ducha. - dijo a modo de despedida, Akane arrugó la nariz y resopló.

- Será mejor que termine el trabajo para mañana. - murmuró ella saliendo también de la sala y dejando a un pobre Ryoga completamente solo y abandonado.

.

* * *

.

Akane se dejó caer en la silla de su despacho, era tarde y apenas tenía listo la mitad del guión. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza antes de tomar un bolígrafo y comenzar a corregir algunas frases sobre la marcha. Intentaba concentrarse pero su mente volvía una y otra vez sobre aquella pelea, sobre el momento en el que Ranma, con la dolorosa lentitud de un videoclip musical se había deshecho de su camiseta, mostrando su abdomen.

"Eres una pervertida, ni que nunca hubieses visto a un hombre" pensó mientras volvía a mordisquear el bolígrafo y se quedaba embobada con la mirada perdida en la pared que tenía en frente.

- ¿No te vas a casa? - se giró sobresaltada hacia la puerta, allí estaba él de nuevo, con el pelo húmedo y suelto dejando que se secase al aire de la cálida noche, ¿pero cuanto tiempo había pasado?. Miró el reloj y descubrió aterrada que apenas faltaba una hora para la media noche.

Se levantó de sopetón, Ranma la observó con el semblante serio.

- Es tardísimo... - dijo sintiendo como comenzaba a sonrojarse furiosamente, tomó con torpeza los documentos y comenzó a ordenarlos. - ¡Auch!

Retiró la mano, en un rápido reflejo tiró parte de los papeles al suelo junto a su cena sin terminar, una herida superficial aunque con cierta profundidad hacía que su dedo corazón sangrase profusamente. Miró confundida hacia las hojas que se amontonaban en el piso antes de percatarse que, escondido entre ellas, se escondían unas afiladas tijeras que se había clavado en un descuido.

- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó Ranma preocupado, llegó a su lado en un segundo y tomó su mano examinando su herida con cuidado. - Mira que eres torpe.

Akane enrojeció y apretó los labios.

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! - se libró de su agarre y se dirigió hacia su bolso para encontrar un pañuelo con el que frenar la hemorragia.

Él apretó los dientes.

- Claro que no, para eso ya tienes el teléfono de Ryoga. - el desdén en sus palabras era tan evidente que ella se giró sobre sí misma sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

- ¿Ah?¿acaso he dicho algo que te moleste?

La guionista entrecerró los ojos, sentía la ira avanzando en su interior, como la lava de un volcán subiendo lentamente hasta su cráter antes de comenzar a derramarse en lenguas de abrasadora destrucción.

- ¿Tanto odias a Ryoga que no soportas que sea mi amigo?¿O es que deseas ser el centro constante de atención femenina? ¡Eres un presuntuoso!.

- ¿¡Pero que te has creido!?¡Me importa una mierda lo que quiera que tengáis tu y ese idiota! - avanzó amenazante hacia la chica, sintiéndose rechazado tan dolorosa y ciegamente que sólo podía negarlo todo, hacerla daño hasta que ella misma se retractase de sus palabras.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba pisando los restos de comida, que hicieron su paso inestable. Resbaló, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y en un inesperado reflejo se precipitó sobre la chica, intentando aferrarse a algo.

Cayó sobre ella de manera torpe, demasiado como para tratarse de un entrenado artista marcial. La aplastó bajo su peso, sus cabezas chocaron, se golpearon contra el suelo enredados. Akane comenzó un quejido que quedó acallado cuando, de forma completamente fortuita sus labios se encontraron con los de Ranma.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, él apoyó las manos a ambos lados del pequeño cuerpo de la chica lentamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y separándose unos centímetros, rompiendo el casual contacto.

Tragó saliva sin perder ojo a su expresión, ella tampoco había cerrado los ojos, le contemplaba atónita.

- L-Lo-Lo siento. - tartamudeó avergonzado retirándose por completo de encima suya, Akane se quedó como estaba, tendida en el suelo entre restos de comida y guiones sin corregir, mirando hacia el techo como si acabase de tener un extraño sueño. - ¿Te he hecho daño?¿estás bien? - preguntó de nuevo preocupado, olvidando por completo la discusión anterior.

Ella se incorporó con lentitud, se llevó una mano temblorosa a su labios antes de percatarse de que su dedo seguía sangrando.

Ranma actuó con rapidez, tomó su bolso y rebuscó sin permiso hasta que dio con un pañuelo, volvió a arrodillarse a su lado y con una delicadeza nada propia de él le anudó el cuadrado de tela alrededor de la herida.

- No creo que necesites puntos. - dijo con cierta dulzura mientras ella parecía mirarle sin comprender, perdida en un mar de dudas, en sus ojos azules.

- Gracias. - contestó antes de ponerse en pie. Ranma la ayudó a terminar de recoger sus cosas y limpiar el suelo.

Salieron sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos con las mejillas encendidas. La noche era cerrada, no se veía nadie en la calle. Agradecieron la oscuridad, muda testigo de sus estúpidas expresiones.

- Te acompañaré a casa. - comenzó él.

- Tomaré un taxi. - le interrumpió Akane nerviosa.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, estoy cansada.

Levantó un brazo de cara a la carretera y como por arte de magia apareció un vehículo. Ella se apresuró a correr hacia él después de susurrar un quedo "hasta mañana", más dirigido al aire que hacia su interlocutor.

Ranma la vio marchar, observó el auto perderse en la lejanía y comenzó a caminar medio ausente. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro que su cerebro se ocupó de borrar en el acto.

"No seas estúpido, esto no significa nada" se dijo, pero aún a pesar de ello la sonrisa volvió a aparecer sin que pudiese hacer nada por remediarlo.

.

* * *

.

- Estoy horrible. - Akane examinó por última vez su rostro en el espejo de mano que siempre llevaba en el bolso, suspiró, no podía hacer nada. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche y unas horribles bolsas de color azulado se formaban bajo sus ojos. Su piel estaba más blanquecina de lo habitual y sus labios deshidratados.

Era momento de poner en marcha el plan de emergencia. Sacó la pequeña bolsa con cosméticos y algunos medicamentos para las migrañas que Nabiki le había regalado por navidad, casi todo sin usar, a excepción de la caja de pastillas ya medio vacía.

Miró con desconfianza los polvos para la cara antes de comenzar a aplicarselos a desgana sobre su piel. Se sorprendió por el resultado, realmente disimulaban bastante. Tomó un gloss rosado y se retocó los labios, también se puso algo de rimel en las pestañas.

Satisfecha con el resultado por fin se decidió a salir de su destartalado despacho. Ya que apenas durmió había sido de las primeras personas en llegar al estudio, aún a pesar de las fastidiosas lluvias torrenciales que se anunciaban para todo el día. Hoy se lo iban a tomar de forma más relajada, haciendo algunos planos cortos y sobre todo dedicándose a los ensayos.

Intentó calmar el creciente nerviosismo que parecía haberse adueñado de sus latidos. Ni ella misma lo entendía, o quizás fuera que no quería hacerlo. Sólo sabía que temblaba ante la idea de cruzarse aunque fuera de lejos con Ranma Saotome.

Pasó por delante de varias personas, algunos técnicos la miraron con cierto asombro, les ignoró por completo, necesitaba un café. Fue hacia la mesa donde solían poner el catering y sin mirar hacia ningún lado tomó un sandwich y un vaso de plástico. Se sirvió café caliente de una jarra y buscó el azúcar con la mirada. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y un oso panda de dos metros la saludó cortés.

Pestañeó. El oso comenzó a escribir.

"Buenos días Akane" mostró en un cartel antes de seguir engullendo la comida correspondiente a más de una decena de personas. Akane volvió a pestañear.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, otro más. Dejó caer el café y corrió hacia el despacho de su hermana. Debía avisar a alguien, al zoológico o quizás a la perrera, ¿qué hacía un oso panda suelto en el estudio?

En mitad de la carrera chocó con una pequeña figura. Ambas cayeron al suelo, Akane se sobó la cabeza antes de percatarse de quién era aquella persona. Una pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules de devolvió una confundida mirada, la guionista tardó tan sólo dos segundos en sonreír ante el descubrimiento.

- ¡Eres tú! - exclamó feliz.

.

* * *

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, este capítulo me salió más o menos rápido, espero tener el siguiente listo en breve.

Por fin la historia comienza a enredarse, ¡que emoción!, hay partes que tengo tantas ganas de escribir que me cuesta centrarme en las actuales, pero soy una experta del autocontrol, jajaja.

Gracias a todos, tantos a los que dejaron comentarios como a los que no. Gracias por dedicarme a mi pequeño fic unos momentos de vuestro valioso tiempo.

Especiales agradecimientos a **Dulcecito311** (2x1, es un ofertón que me volverá loca, jajaja) **Lobo de Sombras** (¿lemon? ah, lo dices por la M...me temo que vas a tener que esperar pacientemente, pero lo mismo vale la pena...), **Eli** (me imagino que te cuesta imaginar la película lo mismo que a mí escribirla, ¡se fuerte amiga!), **Chiqui09** (gracias), **Akane370** (jeje, Soun y Genma siempre con lo mismo), **Akai27**(me tardé dos semanas, la próxima vez espero hacerte esperar menos), **RosemaryAlejandra** (yo también lo amo celoso), **Jorgi** (licenciadaaaaaaa, gracias por encontrar tiempo para soltar los libros y leerme, ¡un beso muy fuerte!), **Midori** (Gracias) y **Allissha** (a ver si consigo cumplir con lo que prometo, si consigo distraerte un pcoo de esos días tan ocupados me doy por satisfecha).

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	5. Toma 5

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**Sueño de Verano - Toma 5**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Eres tú! - Akane no pudo reprimir una gigantesca sonrisa al reencontrarse con aquella cara conocida, su primer encuentro había sido breve pero de cierta manera, también reconfortante. Le dió la impresión de que se trataba de una buena chica.

- Ah..sí. Hola. - respondió la pelirroja muy parca en palabras y levantándose rápidamente, Akane la miró con curiosidad levantándose ella también.

- Jajajaja, ¡vuelves a estar mojada! - dijo la chica de cabellos cortos entre risas, su interlocutora parecía avergonzada.

- Me sorprendió la lluvia, disculpa - comenzó a caminar a toda prisa hacia el lugar de donde venía Akane.

- No, espera - la tomó de la mano impidiéndole el paso - ¡no puedes ir hacia allí!¡es peligroso!

La chica de ojos azules la miró con la urgencia reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¿Peligroso?

- ¡Hay un oso panda enorme!

- Es mío. - resopló derrotada y bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? - Akane la contempló pasmada.

- Es mi mascota, se me escapó, pero es completamente inofensivo, te lo aseguro, como un cachorrito.

- Tu...¿tienes un oso panda como mascota?

La chica apretó los dientes.

- ¿Sí?

Akane pestañeó incrédula.

- Vaya...

- Si me disculpas creo que el "Señor Oso" está atacando el catering. - la chica de ojos azules volvió a girarse dispuesta a ir en busca del animal, Akane la siguió llena de curiosidad.

- ¿Trabajas aquí?

- Emmh...algo así.

- ¿De veras?¡que coincidencia! yo soy la guionista de la película, no te había visto en todos estos días, ¿de que te ocupas?

- Hago recados. - le costaba pensar, titubeó un poco, odiaba tener que mentir - Ya sabes, llevo cosas de un lado a otro...

Llegaron hasta la mesa donde el oso panda seguía dando buena cuenta de dulces y bocadillos. El animal paró un segundo y se fijó a la chica pelirroja antes de meterse varias frutas en la boca y salir brincando con una impresionante facilidad, unos movimientos demasiado "humanos" para un plantígrado.

- ¡Maldito viejo! - exclamó Ranma - ¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa!

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hasta que fue consciente de que la chica de cortos cabellos le observaba con cierto reparo. Se giró lentamente y esbozó una estúpida sonrisa a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la nuca, intentando disimular.

- Jaja, ya ves, se me escapa todo el rato.

- Tu...en realidad...

Ranma tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás ante la inquisitiva mirada. "¿Se ha dado cuenta?" se dijo sintiendo el sudor sobre su ropa ya mojada.

- ...eres muy masculina.

Cayó al suelo de cabeza pero se recuperó rápidamente.

- Jaja... - Ranma volvió a esbozar una sonrisa pero esta vez más nerviosa y torcida.

- Oh, discúlpame, no pretendía molestarte, es sólo que... - Akane pareció pensárselo dos veces. - Olvídalo, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Emh...Ran...¡Ranko!¡me llamo Ranko!

- ¿Ranko? es bonito...oye debo irme, tengo un montón de trabajo, pero, ¿qué te parece si charlamos más tarde? mi despacho está allí mismo. - dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la izquierda - Podríamos comer juntas.

- En realidad no se sí... - perdió la palabra al contemplar de nuevo, como en aquel día de lluvia la radiante sonrisa que le ofrecía Akane, diablos, ¿es que sólo era amable con las mujeres?.

- ¡Nos vemos luego! - dijo la guionista comenzando a andar apresuradamente. - Ah, ¡Ranko! - volvió a llamarla mientras se giraba. - Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, necesitaba una amiga.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda femenina del artista marcial, ¿era sólo impresión suya o estaba metiéndose en un buen lío?.

Meneó la cabeza de lado a lado como si así pudiese librarse de los extraños pensamientos que habían comenzado a invadirle. No, no y no. Basta de pensar, ahora lo único que necesitaba era agua caliente y ponerse a trabajar.

Cuando volvió a encontrarse con Akane no supo ni que cara poner, ya en su cuerpo de varón no era capaz de asimilar esa especie de "doble personalidad" o "doble relación", lo que fuese que estaba pasando. Optó por un cortés "hola", ante el cual la chica de cortos cabellos bajó la mirada completamente sonrojada y le contestó en un susurro, antes de salir con demasiada prisa del estudio.

"Debe estar molesta por lo de ayer" - pensó contrariado mientras que con paso pesado llegaba hasta la sala de prácticas, allí un airado Ryoga le esperaba impaciente, listo para la revancha.

.

* * *

.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 13:00 horas se sentía completamente hambriento y exhausto, llevaba horas practicando una pelea con varios expertos en acción, mientras Shampoo se dedicaba a pegar pequeños grititos y fingir que se hacía daño de forma constante.

Su paciencia tenía un límite, pero la de Ryoga estaba a punto de estallar en miles de pedacitos. Recordó vagamente la invitación de Akane y se sintió confuso, no estaba bien, lo sabía, pero tenía mucha hambre y quería verla.

Su hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa continuaba muy viva desde primera hora de la mañana, de hecho no le costaba reconocer que si había estado más torpe de lo normal en los ensayos bien podía ser porque tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

Buscó con resignación un vaso de agua y con cuidado de no ser visto derramó lo mínimo imprencindible sobre su cabeza para que se llevase a cabo la transformación. Suspiró dentro de su cuerpo de mujer y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Akane.

.

* * *

.

- Viniste. - dijo la chica de cortos cabellos de nuevo exhibiendo una radiante sonrisa, a la vez que le indicaba que tomase asiento a su lado.

Ranma le obedeció dócil, echó un vistazo a la guionista completamente rodeada por cientos de hojas escritas y un par de ejemplares de su novela bastante desvencijados, con algunas páginas dobladas, cientos de marcadores de colores fosforitos y algunas manchas de café.

- Disculpa el desastre, en seguida lo recojo todo. - Akane se dio prisa en despejar la mesa mientras la chica de la trenza la observaba en silencio. - Traje un par de bandejas de comida de allá fuera, espero que no te moleste.

- No, para nada, me muero de hambre.

- Menos mal. - dijo ella ofreciendole el almuerzo, realmente se veía complacida por la compañía.

Ranma miró hacia el suelo sin poder evitar el pensar que si hubiese estado en su forma masculina, sin duda Akane no habría empleado unas palabras ni una expresión tan dulce. Ni mucho menos le hubiese alimentado. Dos veces.

- Gracias. - se limitó a responder antes de tomar sus palillos y comenzar a engullir su ración.

- Siempre comes así.

- ¿Uh? - preguntó con la boca llena.

- Como si te fuesen a robar la comida. - rió de forma coqueta, la chica a su lado sintió como se le atascaba el arroz en la garganta antes de tragarlo y comenzar a toser. - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Akane preocupada, pero Ranma se recuperó rapidamente.

- Sí, sí, es sólo que...bueno, mi panda es muy glotón, ya le has visto, jajajaja...

- Oh, entiendo.

- Entonces...¿te dedicas a escribir? - preguntó intentando llegar a un terreno de conversación neutro mientras masticaba con más cuidado.

- Sí, este es mi cuarto libro y el primero que tendrá una película. Como mi hermana fundó una productora este era uno de los proyectos que más le convenía, aunque más bien creo que lo ha hecho por ahorrar dinero en tema de derechos de autor.

- Ajá...

- ¿Y tu?

- Emmh...bueno, trabajo de esto y de lo otro, ya sabes, nada fijo.

- Vaya, eso es un engorro.

- Es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

- Como sea, me alegro de haberme vuelto a encontrar contigo, me sentía bastante mal después de aquella primera vez, pensé que debía disculparme contigo.

- ¿Porqué dices eso?

- Es sólo que aquel día me sentía tan mal que tan sólo buscaba a alguien con quien poder hablar...y entonces apareciste tú, me escuchaste y me consolaste.

- ¿De qué hablas? tu me invitaste a comer y me ayudaste en la calle. No necesito ninguna disculpa.

Akane parpadeó ante sus escuetas palabras, cuanto más la escuchaba hablar más le parecía que era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Una chica diferente, interesante, tal vez alguien en quien poder confiar.

- Entonces déjame darte las gracias.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? - la chica de la trenza terminó su plato y dejó los palillos a un lado, se giró ligeramente para mirarla. - Sobre aquel tema, tu...novio.

- Ah, eso... - pareció quedarse pensativa un momento y el color invadió sus mejillas. - Sí, lo he estado pensando mucho y cada vez me queda más claro que discutimos por una tontería, sin embargo aún a día de hoy continúo sin saber nada de él...supongo que debe ser así.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Las rupturas, me cuesta admitirlo porque ha sido mi primer novio serio, pero creo que lo nuestro ha terminado.

- Lo siento. - respondió Ranma intentando que su tono sonase serio, cosa en lo que falló estrepitosamente, una diminuta sonrisa se dejó entrever en su expresión. Por suerte su interlocutora no se percató de ello.

- No importa. - la chica de cortos cabellos tenía la mirada perdida . - De alguna forma no me está afectando tanto como esperaba, ¿es raro verdad?

- ¿Uh?

- Desde que empecé a trabajar aquí pensé que no encontraría más que dolores de cabeza y gente problemática, como ese Ranma Saotome, ¿le conoces?

- N-No mucho.

- Es un presuntuoso, un idiota. Se cree que puede imponer su voluntad por medio de la fuerza, es bruto y maleducado.

- Oye... - murmuró la chica pelirroja mientras comenzaba a sentir como se le hinchaba una palpitante vena en la sien.

- Pero en ocasiones pone cara de niño lleno de inocencia, es amable y...otras veces se comporta como un caballero. - sus ojos se fijaron en un lugar mucho más allá de la pared que tenían delante, se llevó dos dedos a los labios, uno de ellos vendado con una graciosa tirita de color rosado.

Y de alguna manera Ranma lo supo, que ella al igual que él no había podido dejar de rememorar aquel brevísimo momento en el que sus labios habían chocado de forma torpe, por accidente. Recordó su textura, tan suave y sedosa, tragó saliva a la vez que se obligaba a apartar la vista, los labios de Akane parecían jugosos, rojos como las cerezas. Parecían gritarle que los tomase entre los suyos, sólo una vez más, sólo un momento.

¿Sería su blanca piel tan suave y cálida como creía?, inconscientemente alzó una mano y comenzó a recorrer dolorosamente el espacio que le separaba de ella. Akane volvió a fijar la mirada en su plato.

- Aunque Ryoga es mucho mejor chico.

Y fue como si la magia que envolvía el momento hubiese explotado, como una pompa de jabón. El chico detuvo su mano y se apresuró a devolverla a su sitio, preocupado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

- Es muy atento, siempre está pendiente de mí, si me pidiera una cita tal vez debería aceptar. - repuso Akane casi en tono de broma, hasta que vio como los ojos de su amiga ardían de pura ira.

- ¿¡Que!? - Ranko se puso en pie a la vez que golpeaba la mesa, mientras la chica de cortos cabellos se encogía asustada. - Q-Quiero decir...qué...qué bien. - y un segundo después puso una sonrisa que daba miedo, completamente forzada y absurda.

- ¿Ranko?

- Oh, ¿has visto la hora que es? Llego tardísimo. - se despidió sin ceremonias y salió a paso rápido del despacho.

- ¿Pero qué he dicho? - se preguntó Akane confundida mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de arroz.

"Voy a aplastarle el cráneo, lo destrozaré por completo..." - en su cuerpo femenino Ranma tomó un vaso de té y se lo vertió sin ningún cuidado por encima, mientras no dejaba de caminar hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

- ¡Ryoga! - gritó desde la puerta mientras apuntaba al chico con el dedo índice, su oponente le devolvió una mirada cargada de curiosidad. - ¡Estás muerto!

.

* * *

.

- ¿Tener que ir en barco? - dijo la inocente china mientras miraba asombrada el ferry de dimensiones gigantescas.

- Es la única manera de pasar desapercibidos, al menos la seguridad es menor. - repuso Shouji mientras se adelantaba para comprar un par de boletos.

- ¿Pero cuanto tardar?

- El barco sale tres veces a la semana hasta Shangai y tarda 48 horas en llegar a puerto, pasaremos dos días a bordo.

Ella le miró ceñuda, por primera vez sacando a relucir su personalidad de niña rica consentida.

- ¿Tener que dormir dentro?

El ex policía se giró para mirarla.

- ¿Tienes un plan mejor?

La chica suspiró y se atusó el pelo, desordenado y con un aspecto lamentable. No le quedaba más remedio.

- Oye... - Shouji se volvió a girar con cara de pena. - ¿Tu llevas dinero?

Bai se adelantó un paso y sacó una brillante tarjeta de crédito dorada, pero él la detuvo en el momento.

- Necesitamos efectivo, si ven los movimientos de tu cuenta sabrán donde encontrarnos.

- Nunca llevar dinero. - admitió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, él se pasó una mano por la cara.

- Esto no va a salir bien... - se alejó de la taquilla de los boletos y se sentó en la acera, la chica le miró pensativa.

- Entonces tener que conseguir dinero. - dijo pensativa.

- ¿Se te ocurre alguna manera?

La chica de ojos violáceos miró atentamente al chico que tenía delante, como si la solución fuese obvia.

- Vender moto.

- ¿Qué?¿mi moto?¡Es lo único que me queda!

- No tener gasolina, raspada por carretera estar y abollada por todos lados, no ser tan valiosa.

- ¡Eh, eh! si ha acabado en ese estado ha sido en gran medida por tu culpa.

- No importar, Bai poder compensar, cuando regresar a Pekin comprar moto mejor.

- No se trata de eso... - reconoció el chico posando su mirada sobre el vehículo. - Me la regalaron mis padres cuando entré en el cuerpo de policía, no es sólo una moto, es un recuerdo muy valioso.

- No tener más remedio. - dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

- Es lo único que conservo de ellos, murieron meses después en un accidente de tráfico.

- Lamentarlo mucho... - dijo repentinamente contrariada.

- Pero tienes razón, no hay más remedio. - ante todo Shouji era un hombre realista, si su vida corría peligro debía hacer lo que fuera con tal de salir de aquel embrollo.

Se dirigió hacia su querida kawasaki y se subió encima, apenas le quedan unos cuantos kilómetros de gasolina ya que había conducido varias horas hasta Osaka, el lugar más cercano desde el que conseguir un transporte marítimo hasta China.

Bai volvió a subirse tras él y se agarró fuertemente a su cintura, casi se había acostumbrado a sentirla así, tan cerca de él. Apenas se conocían desde hacía unas horas pero de algún modo comenzaba a sentir una conexión especial con aquella chica.

Se desplazaron hasta el centro de la ciudad marítima y entraron en una casa de empeños. Tras apenas media hora de negociación Shouji aceptó a regañadientes poco más de 100.000 yenes que le ofrecían. Un robo en toda regla pero no podían hacer más, la mitad de ese dinero sería para los billetes hasta Shangai, una vez en China tendrían que encontrar la manera de moverse hasta Pekín con lo que les quedaba.

Salieron de la casa de empeños y tomaron un autobús hasta el puerto, se encontraban cansados y desaliñados, su incomodidad al respecto comenzaba a ser evidente, sobre todo en Bai que parecía no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones.

Llegaron con el tiempo justo de comprar los billetes y subir en el ferry, suspiraron aliviados cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser su camarote, una estrecha habitación con una litera y un diminuto cuarto de baño.

Al fin y al cabo seguían siendo un par de desconocidos y ese tipo de cercanía resultaba un tanto incómoda.

- Si no importar yo dar una ducha. - dijo la chica, Shouji se sonrojó notoriamente.

- Eh, sí, yo iré a dar una vuelta. - respondió titubeante antes de salir del camerino, se hizo la firme promesa de no pasar allí dentro más que el tiempo estrictamente necesario para dormir.

Salió a caminar por una de las cubiertas superiores, la noche se les echaba encima, vaya día de locos. Apoyó los brazos en una de las barandillas mientras sentía como la suave brisa marina sacudía sus cabellos, refrescándole las ideas.

Estaba cansado, tan cansado...cerró los ojos un segundo antes de que hasta sus oídos llegase una ligera conversación, amortiguada por el viento.

- Sabemos donde está la joya… es el camarote 213.

"¿La joya?"

El ex-policía se asomó ligeramente por la barandilla hasta la cubierta secundaria que había tres metros más abajo, un hombre trajeado hablaba por teléfono.

- ¿Quiere decir ahora? estamos entrando en alta mar...sí, sí, entendido.

Colgó el aparato y Shouji supo enseguida que muy lejos de haberles despistado, aquellos hombres les seguían mucho más de cerca de lo que se pudiera haber imaginado.

El hombre se guardó el celular en la chaqueta y comenzó a caminar de forma decidida hacia el interior del barco.

"Bai" - pensó antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la pequeña habitación.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó Akane anonadada.

A su lado Nabiki asintió pesadamente.

- Es increíble que tengan tanta energía.

- No me refería a eso precisamente.

- Hay que verle el lado bueno, las peleas parecerán 100% realistas. - comentó con sátira la productora.

- ¡Se van a matar entre ellos antes de que finalice el rodaje! Alguien tiene que parar esto.

- Pues me dijeron que ayer lo hiciste tu misma en persona.

- Para lo que sirvió... - dijo antes de quedarse pensativa evocando sin querer el momento en que Ranma y ella se habían quedado a solas en su despacho. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. - Voy para allá. - Akane se levantó de su sitio y se dispuso a volver a enfrentar a aquellos dos hombres que parecían haberse hecho el firme propósito de acabar el uno con el otro.

- Pierdes el tiempo, ahora están en pleno rodaje, pero dejando eso de lado necesito que me ayudes con cosas más importantes.

- ¿Con qué? - preguntó confusa antes de que Nabiki le entregase varias abultadas carpetas. - ¿Más trabajo?

- La semana que viene recogemos todo y nos vamos a grabar a Chiba, necesito organizar millones de cosas.

- ¡Que no soy tu secretaria!

- Pero eres mi hermanita, ¿y que culpa tengo yo si la mayor parte de la película transcurre en zonas costeras? Es mucho más barato instalar a todo el equipo allí durante un par de meses que tener que trasladarse a diario, o siquiera crear la playa artificial en el estudio.

- No me pagas lo suficiente por todo esto... - rezongó antes de abrir la primera de las carpetas.

- Ah, también ha llegado eso otro. - añadió Nabiki con una malvada sonrisa en los labios, Akane la miró asombrada.

- ¿Ya?

- ¿Cuanto pensaste que tardaría? necesitamos comenzar con la promoción, si las apruebas rápido la revista saldrá al mercado para el mes que viene.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior.

- Hazlo tu.

- ¿De verdad? - contestó Nabiki sorprendida. - ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, no quiero saber nada del asunto.

- De acuerdo, yo me ocuparé. - volvió a sonreír. - Por cierto, ¿te disgustaría mucho si te dijera que mañana he convocado una rueda de prensa?

- ¿¡Que has hecho qué!? - Akane se giró y observó a su hermana con la misma expresión que tendría si le acabara de confesar un asesinato.

- Nada demasiado grande, sólo acudirán algunos periódicos, webs y revistas de cine.

- ¿Este es tu plan para conseguir financiación?

- Oh, no, esto sólo acaba de empezar.

.

* * *

.

Le costaba bastante reconocérselo a sí misma, pero su presencia había comenzado a incomodarla de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Era como si quisiera quedarse y salir corriendo a un mismo tiempo.

Observó a Ranma terminar de grabar una de las últimas escenas que llevarían a cabo en el estudio, una fácil y sin complicaciones, puro diálogo.

Avanzó un paso hacia él y cuando sus ojos se encontraron no vio más que su fiera mirada de color cobalto durante un segundo, el chico pasó a su lado frio como el hielo, ignorándola.

Akane pestañeó confusa, ¿que había sido eso?¿que había ocurrido entre ellos?. Hacía apenas unas horas se saludaron con normalidad, de hecho fue él quien le dirigió la palabra en primer lugar, ¿por qué ahora parecía tan enojado?.

Apretó los dientes, ¿pero que se había pensado ese tipo?¿que podía ignorarla?.

- ¡Eh, tú!¡actor de pacotilla!

La escuchó pero no se detuvo, Akane levantó una ceja, ¿acaso no se había dado por aludido?

- ¡Ranma!

De nuevo nada, el chico continuó sin hacerle el menor caso. Pero si había alguna cualidad especialmente destacable en su personalidad esa era la de ser una maldita cabezota.

Caminó tras él a paso rápido y le dio alcance cuando estaba guardando sus cosas de manera casi furiosa antes de irse a casa.

- ¿Es que no me has oído? - protestó ella airada, el chico la miró de reojo y continuó con su labor, estaba claro que estaba enfadado con ella, ¿pero por qué?. - Si tienes algún problema conmigo no tienes más que decirlo.

Él la enfrentó, se irguió en toda su estatura haciendo que Akane retrocediera un pequeño paso para poder mirarle a los ojos. Su trenza oscura colgaba sobre uno de sus hombros, apretaba los labios y sus ojos azules parecían tan furiosos como cansados.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Eh... - comenzó dubitativa antes de coger fuerzas. - Es que mañana necesito a los actores principales a primera hora y...

- ¿Y por qué no vas a decírselo a Ryoga? seguro que puede encargarse, al fin y al cabo siempre está pendiente de tí.

Akane sintió la amargura en sus palabras, tanto que sus pupilas se dilataron y sintió como se le secaba la boca.

- ¡Es contigo con quien hablo!¿qué tiene que ver Ryoga en todo esto?

- Me marcho. - dijo comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida, Akane se apresuró de nuevo tras sus pasos.

- ¿¡Pero por qué te comportas así!?¡Eh!¡Ranma!

El chico de la trenza volvió a girarse cuando casi alcanzaba la salida.

- ¡Eres una pesada!¡ya déjame en paz! - exclamó apretando los dientes, de nuevo demasiado cegado por la ira como para ser coherente o razonable.

- ¿Es por lo de ayer?¿acaso estás molesto porque nos...? - No llegó a terminar la frase, sus mejillas ardieron de pura vergüenza antes de que fijase su vista en el suelo.

- Fue un accidente, ni siquiera cuenta como un beso...de verdad. - volvió a posar su mirada en ella, soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones. ¿Porqué a sus ojos parecía tan sumamente inocente?¿tan hermosa que le costaba seguir enfadado?, poco a poco estaba comenzando a convertirse en su debilidad, la peor de todas. Parecía apenada, avergonzada, obviamente no comprendía nada. No tenía culpa de que él hubiese escuchado lo que no debía.

- Ya...ya lo sé. - respondió cohibida.

- Está bien, ¿a qué hora me necesitas mañana?

Akane volvió a levantar la vista del suelo.

- No es aquí, debemos ir a un centro comercial, se trata de una rueda de prensa.

- ¿Una rueda de prensa?

- Sí, es para comenzar la promoción, Nabiki piensa que es necesario.

- Yo nunca he estado en nada parecido.

- No te preocupes, yo sí. - respondió Akane confiada, fue entonces cuando Ranma recordó lo que había comentado sobre sus libros anteriores, debía de tener cierta experiencia en el terreno. - Debo ir a contarle al director y tengo que fijar la hora con los encargados, ¿podemos hablar luego y te confirmo?

- Es que...yo... - comenzó esquivo.

Akane pareció pensar en algo rápidamente, buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y encontró un bolígrafo, tomó la mano del chico y la levantó hasta la altura de su rostro. Antes de que Ranma pudiese siquiera reaccionar ante el contacto ella comenzó a escribir rápidamente en el dorso.

- Es mi número. - dijo mientras continuaba escribiendo concentrada, sin percatarse de la cara de bobo que lucía Ranma, entre el asombro y la perplejidad. - Llámame más tarde y te diré la hora y el lugar.

Soltó su mano y el artista marcial miró su escritura sin creer que fuese real. ¿Era su imaginación o acababa de coquetear con él? la miró marchar embobado, otra vez la estúpida sonrisa por un gesto tan simple.

- Me estás matando Tendô.

.

* * *

.

Con los nervios a flor de piel y después de pensárselo mucho una parte de su cerebro le dijo que debía hacerlo. Dejando de lado que fuese la cantarina voz de Akane la que iba a contestar a la llamada, sobre todo era una cuestión de trabajo.

Marcó el número y esperó impaciente mientras el teléfono daba tono, ella contestó, apenas hablaron cuatro frases formales y quedaron para el día siguiente. El chico de la trenza suspiró aliviado. No había sido para tanto.

Al día siguiente se encontraron a las nueve de la mañana delante de un gran centro comercial, por supuesto no estaban solos. Allí estaba el director que casi podía pasar por una sombra o parte del decorado, Nabiki Tendô muy arreglada y sonriente, Shampoo junto a ese chico callado que no se alejaba de su lado y el loco de Kuno, que aunque aún no había rodado ninguna escena seguía siendo uno de los protagonistas.

Akane charlaba amablemente con unos y otros, parecía cómoda con la situación y desplegaba todo su encanto, dejando boquiabiertos a cuantos hombres la rodeaban.

"Eres un peligro" - se dijo Ranma mirándola de reojo, sin explicarse aún que hubiese hombre en el mundo que pudiese alejarse de ella voluntariamente.

Les atendieron los responsables del evento y les llevaron hasta una gran mesa dispuesta sobre un escenario para la ocasión, sentaron juntos a todos los actores y después al director, la guionista y por último la productora. Ranma torció el gesto al ver que estaba realmente lejos de Akane, pero más importante aún era la incomodidad que comenzaba a hacerse hueco en su interior.

Había al menos un centenar de ojos puestos en él, tragó saliva ante la expectación levantada, aún no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de que estaba metido de lleno en el mundo del espectáculo.

La primera que comenzó a hablar fue Nabiki, explicó qué es lo que pretendían hacer, que contaban con un ajustado presupuesto y presentó uno a uno a los integrantes del equipo, se entretuvo especialmente con los actores, de quienes habló largo rato resaltando sus virtudes.

Luego le llegó el turno a Akane, quien presentó de nuevo el título y habló del trabajo de adaptación que estaba llevando a cabo.

El problema vino en la ronda de preguntas y respuestas. Ranma pegó un respingo cuando comenzaron a lloverle cuestiones acerca de su personaje, de su experiencia interpretativa o de la diferencia entre ser practicante de artes marciales en el circuito profesional.

Pero si pensaba que hasta el momento estaba siendo malo, lo que seguía fue muchísimo peor.

Una periodista fisgona levantó la mano y dijo sin ningún tapujo:

- Esta es una pregunta para Ranma Saotome, ¿está saliendo con alguien?

Un divertido silencio se hizo en la sala, el chico tragó saliva y si hasta entonces tan sólo había dejado ver su timidez, en aquel momento llegó su fanfarronería a la carga, dispuesta a sacarle del apuro.

- No de momento.

Murmullos generalizados.

- ¿Eso significa que le interesa alguien?

- Puede ser. - sonrió de manera cómplice.

- ¿Alguien del rodaje?

- Si no tienen más preguntas podemos dar por finalizada esta rueda de prensa. - para su sorpresa fue Nabiki la que dio un paso al frente, poco dispuesta a que las preguntas fuesen por esos derroteros.

Tras un par de intervenciones más dieron por finalizado el encuentro y la productora se dirigió a él con semblante serio.

- Dime, ¿acaso pretendes arruinarnos?

- Es que ella preguntó y yo... - balbuceó el joven sorprendido.

- Me da igual, a partir de ahora nada de rumores amorosos.

- Lo siento, no sabía que fuese algo tan importante.

- Ese tipo de información hay que venderla a buen precio, ¡no puedes darla gratis!. Cielo santo, ¿soy la única que piensa en esas cosas?

- Ehh...

Nabiki se alejó de él para atender al resto de los periodistas y el chico volvió a tener aquella sensación de descontrol de su propia vida. No pretendía molestar, siquiera ser gracioso, sólo ver la expresión de Akane ante sus palabras, era pueril y extremadamanete infantil, pero sólo quería pagarle con su misma moneda. Y sin embargo no podía ni acercarse a ella.

La escritora se encontraba rodeada de una veintena de personas, en su mayoría chicas jóvenes aunque entre ellas también había varones, firmaba libros y respondía a sus preguntas de manera amable. Ranma se sintió algo abandonado, ¿no se suponía que el protagonista era él? y sin embargo la atención la acaparaba ella por completo. Miró hacia los lados, si él se sentía desatendido aquello no era nada en comparación con la expresión dañina que envolvía el rostro de Shampoo.

La solitaria co-protagonista se había vestido de forma provocativa y tan sólo llamaba la atención de algún que otro reportero baboso, nada que ver con el fenómeno mediático que envolvía a la escritora.

Si tuviese que haber una definición gráfica para la palabra "celos" sin duda sería su mudo gesto indignado.

Salieron del lugar a media tarde, Nabiki les dio permiso para tomarse el resto del día de receso no sin antes informar sobre el nuevo lugar de rodaje. Se instalarían en Chiba una temporada y moverían parte del estudio hasta allí.

- Hay varias escenas que requieren de planos de zonas costeras, incluso hay una que se rueda en el mar, ¿verdad Akane? - la chica de cortos cabellos asintió a destiempo, como si la pregunta le hubiese pillado por sorpresa, sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Sí, aún no terminé de escribirla pero así es.

- De acuerdo, pues mañana os espero a primera hora en el estudio. ¡Traed bañador! - todo el mundo comenzó a alejarse, menos el chico de la trenza que se quedó pegado al suelo.

- ¿Co-como que en mar?¿te refieres a DENTRO del agua?

- ¿Hay algún problema? - Nabiki le miró con curiosidad, Akane se situó al lado de su hermana.

- Yo...yo...¡no se nadar! - mintió nervioso, ambas agudizaron su mirada sobre él.

- No puede ser. - repuso Nabiki asombrada.

- ¿De veras? - dijo Akane con lo que parecía una cierta alegría contenida. - Ya empezaba a pensar que era rara, a mi tampoco se me da bien. - reconoció tímidamente.

- Akane, tu no es que no sepas nadar, es que te hundes como el plomo.

- ¡Ya cállate Nabiki! ¿no escuchaste?, ¡Él es un artista marcial y tampoco sabe! No te preocupes, entiendo ese tipo de problemas, haré lo posible por cambiar la escena. - le dijo con cierta complicidad, y Ranma se sintió mal, se sintió terrible, como si cayera poco a poco en las fauces del monstruo de la mentira, otra más.

Eso unido a la hermosa sonrisa que lucía la chica terminaron por minar sus ánimos o esperanzas, ella no parecía ni afectada por lo que él había dicho, parecía no haberle importado lo más mínimo, tanto así que ya lo había olvidado por completo.

- Bueno yo aún tengo que hablar con algunos promotores, Ranma acompaña a Akane a casa, ¿quieres?. Me quedaré más tranquila. - soltó Nabiki antes de guiñarle un ojo al chico de la trenza de forma que sólo él se diese cuenta. Condenada Nabiki, le llevaba siglos de ventaja.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la estación de tren, no hablaron, Akane parecía pensar en algo y por momentos cambiaba su expresión de una feliz y satisfecha a otra taciturna. Ranma se puso las manos tras la cabeza.

- Deja de hacer eso de una vez.

- ¿El qué?

- Eso, cambiar la cara.

- Si te molesta tanto no me mires.

- No lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que estaba cambiando la cara?

Otro silencio incómodo, cada uno miró hacia un lateral de la calle, intentando que sus ojos no se cruzaran por nada del mundo.

- Tienes muchos fans. - interrumpió Ranma sin poder esconder cierto rintintín en su voz.

- Querían que les firmara el último libro. - respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. - Aunque la verdad es que me alegró verlos, me hicieron muchas preguntas, sobre todo preguntaron por tí.

- ¿Qué?¿por mí? - dijo parándose de pronto - ¿por qué?

- Lo sabrías si te hubieses leído el final. - Akane le sacó la lengua en un gesto burlón y aceleró el paso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Sólo me preguntaron si la película tendría el mismo final que la novela, hay muchas personas a las que no les gusta.

- ¿Y cuál es el final?

- No te lo diré. - y exhibió una misteriosa sonrisa que por alguna razón a Ranma le dio miedo.

- No me digas...que vas a hacerle algo a mi personaje, ¡ni lo pienses!. - protestó indignado y ella rió en voz alta. - Eh, ¡Akane! - volvió a decir mientras le daba alcance.

.

* * *

**.**

**¡Hola a todos!**

Me tardé casi tres semanas, no se ni como pedir perdón, solo diré que sí que estuve escribiendo pero otras cosas y que no fue hasta hace pocos días que volví a centrar mi atención en "Sueño de Verano" pensando que más de uno empezaría a pedir mi cabeza en una pica...bueno, ya está aquí otro nuevo capítulo.

¿Que decir? cuantísimo diálogo me salió, la historia va leeeenta como ella sola, me siento subiendo una cuesta con la bicicleta, deseando llegar a lo alto para lanzarme sin esfuerzo mientras grito: wiiiiii.

Como sea, gracias por leer. Muchas gracias a **Nodokita**, mi estupenda beta reader, por soportarme con tantísima paciencia y ayudarme siempre.

Especiales agradecimientos a **Midori**, **Eleniak**, **Jorgi**, **Lobo de sombras**, **Susyakare**, **Rusa**, **Akai27**, **Dulcecito331**, **Allisha**, **Rosemaryalejandra** y **Alekia Saotome **por sus reviews, que siempre me dan ánimos para continuar. Gracias a todos los que le dedicaron un tiempo a este capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Toma 6

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**Sueño de Verano - Toma 6**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Es el mar! - exclamó Ukyo en cuanto puso un pie fuera del autobús. Ella fue la primera en correr emocionada y hundir los pies en la suave arena, poco a poco el resto de equipo comenzó a descender del vehículo y a organizar todas las cosas.

Shampoo se puso unas gigantescas gafas de sol y a su lado Mousse tomó su equipaje, miraron alrededor, aunque se trataba de un destino turístico no estaba especialmente concurrido.

- Hemos pedido permisos al ayuntamiento para grabar varias escenas en el puerto así como en la costa, afortunadamente este pueblo cuenta con varios kilómetros de carretera interior que nos servirán para otras escenas, nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo - comentó Nabiki como ya había hecho un millón de veces a lo largo del viaje.

Akane se situó a su lado, como siempre demasiado enfrascada en sus guiones y Ranma miró con recelo aquella monstruosa cantidad de agua fría.

Era un paisaje precioso, a apenas algo más de cien kilómetros del centro de Tokio se encontraba el pequeño pueblo costero. El cielo azul se reflejaba en el océano, haciendo que sus aguas parecieran claras, casi tropicales. La arena blanca era lamida por el ir y venir de las olas, y justo detrás de ellos se encontraba un precioso bosque, que comenzaba en la falda de la montaña hasta llegar a su cima.

Los colores del cielo, de la arena y de la frondosidad veraniega se mezclaban para dar lugar a un espectáculo insólito, lleno de vida y de olores.

- ¡Y lo mejor de todo es el precio! - terminó la empresaria con una radiante sonrisa a la vez que rebuscaba en su bolso unas lentes ahumadas de estilo policial - A cambio de publicidad el rodaje y el alojamiento salen baratísimos.

Tomó aire e hinchó el pecho, orgullosa de sí misma a la vez que apuntaba a una desvencijada construcción, que se encontraba en el comienzo del bosque, casi escondida entre la maleza y a apenas 200 metros del mar.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ranma frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Que va a ser? nuestro hotel.

Una gigantesca gota de sudor corrió por todas y cada una de las sienes de los presentes, después un silencio sepulcral seguido de una repentina ráfaga de viento.

- Nabiki...está un poco... - comenzó Akane intentando ser delicada.

- Se nos va a caer encima - añadió Ryoga perplejo.

- ¡Shampoo no poder dormir ahí! - dijo la china haciendo un mohín.

- Vamos, vamos, es sólo que tiene algo de mal aspecto, pero la construcción es sólida - discutió la mediana de los Tendô, intentando calmar los ánimos y comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar, el resto del staff la siguió arrastrando los pies.

Se trataba de un complejo que hacía años había servido como alojamiento para turistas, aunque a día de hoy su regencia había caído en manos de una pareja de ancianos, que debido a sus múltiples manías rara vez aceptaban inquilinos.

Aún a pesar del desastroso aspecto exterior, había que admitir que por dentro estaba bien cuidado.

Se organizaba por apartamentos desde los que se accedía desde el exterior por varias escaleras, dando desde lejos el aspecto de una edificación poco estética. Todo el conjunto estaba realizado en madera, que crujía bajo sus pasos. Las puertas aparecían aquí y allá al igual que las ventanas, en rincones escondidos, era como un gigantesco collage que se esparcía de forma desordenada adaptándose a la geografía.

- Muy bien, hoy tenéis todo el día para instalaros, mañana comenzará el trabajo duro - declaró Nabiki a la multitud mientras que comenzaba a repartir llaves para cada uno de los apartamentos. Un murmullo de aprobación se dejó escuchar entre todos los presentes - Aunque eso sólo lo digo por los actores, hay un millón de cosas que preparar para la escena de mañana, así que al resto os espero abajo en 30 minutos.

Un lamento de protesta y todos los técnicos se fueron cabizbajos hacia sus habitaciones, demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Akane tomó una de las llaves y consultó el número, antes de comenzar a caminar con una ligera maleta en la mano. Ranma la observó alejarse pero cuando quiso volver la vista tenía demasiado cerca a Nabiki, que le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la vez que meneaba unas llaves delante de sus ojos.

- Esto es un regalo - le dijo entregándoselas - espero que lo sepas agradecer.

Ranma miró el objeto segundos antes de que, sin ningún pudor Shampoo y Ukyo se lo arrebatasen.

- ¡Ey, eso es mío! - exclamó comenzando a correr tras ellas.

- Ranma no necesitar habitación, Ranma poder dormir con Shampoo - dijo la china coqueta, escondiéndose las llaves tras la espalda en actitud juguetona.

- Ni lo sueñes - Ukyo se las quitó y examinó el número - El 7...¿quien tiene la habitación de al lado? - preguntó en voz alta, algunas personas se dieron la vuelta. - ¡Una semana de maquillaje y peluquería gratis a quien me la cambie!

- ¡Yo ofrecer ropa de marca!

- ¿Y quién iba a querer tu ropa usada? - contraatacó Ukyo.

- ¿Y quien querer que pintar con productos baratos que estropean piel?

- ¡Basta ya! - Ranma se interpuso en la pelea y les arrebató el llavero - ¡Dejad de molestar!

- Hay algunas personas que no saben cuando parar... - los tres se dieron la vuelta para observar a Kodachi, que con su blanquísima piel y su rojo de labios les observaba cruzada de brazos intentando simular una actitud madura - ...está claro que no quiere nada con vosotras, así que dejad de importunar a Ranma. - tomó su maleta, dio un paso en su dirección y mientras pasaba de largo le guiñó un ojo al chico de la trenza, quien tragó saliva, incómodo. Por alguna razón aquella mujer no le daba buena espina.

.

* * *

.

Akane se alegró como nadie de que en lugar de futón, en su habitación hubiese una cama, mullida y blandita. Se dejó caer encima, cansada del viaje, le gustaba aquel lugar, el aire olía a mar y era más denso que en la ciudad, mucho más húmedo, claro que aquello ayudaba a incrementar la sensación térmica. Antes de que se quisiera dar cuenta estaría sudando.

No era momento de remolonear, sacó todos sus papeles y los puso encima del escritorio que había en una de las esquinas, era una habitación pequeña pero para ella tenía más que de sobra.

Comenzó a acomodar sus ropas en los diminutos cajones, se quedó unos segundos pensativa. Mezclados con sus vestidos había un montón de ropa que no le pertenecía, camisetas escotadas, minifaldas, pantalones de extensión mínima...un par de bikinis, ¿dónde estaba su discreto bañador?, pero sin ninguna duda lo peor fue cuando dio con un diminuto tanguita de color rosa. Tomó la prenda pensando que allí había mucho más hilo que tela, y lo apretó con fuerza en su mano a la vez que sentía como se le hinchaba una vena en la sien.

- ¡Nabiki! - rugió entre dientes antes de salir como una fiera en busca de su hermana.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a ponerla en su sitio, ¿pero quién era ella para elegir su ropa?, es más, ¿qué había hecho con todo lo que pensaba llevar? seguro que lo había tirado, su hermana era así, una manipuladora nata. Y por algún motivo, se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que ella era un perfecto producto a explotar.

"La prensa acecha, tienes que empezar a prestar más atención a tu aspecto" - le había dicho la noche anterior, y lo que Akane se tomó como un simple e hiriente comentario hacia su persona, había resultado ser una advertencia.

Saldría a buscarla y...de nuevo él, peleándose con la puerta de al lado Ranma Saotome levantó la vista y pestañeó. Akane vio como se daba un pequeño golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente, como si acabase de caer en algo, incluso hubiese jurado que murmuró el nombre de su hermana.

- ¿Tienes la habitación de al lado? - preguntó la chica, era muy obvio que así era.

- Es la que me han dado.

- Umh... - Akane no supo si se alegraba o todo lo contrario, le observó un segundo antes de que le asaltara una nueva oleada de instintos asesinos. - Bueno, nos vemos. - dijo antes de salir a la caza y captura de su hermana mayor.

- Ey, espera, se te ha caído... - Ranma se agachó para recoger la diminuta prenda, la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos a la vez que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. - ...wow - murmuró, Akane volvió sobre sus pasos y le arrebató el tanguita.

- ¡No es mío! - exclamó completamente abrochornada, un segundo después salió corriendo.

.

* * *

.

El artista marcial suspiró cuando entró en su habitación, "un regalo", ¿y que pensaba que iba a ocurrir tan sólo porque estuvieran en cuartos contiguos?. Leía en la mente de la mediana de las Tendô como en un libro abierto, por algún motivo le estaba empujando hacia su hermana, y él se dejaba llevar.

Lo que no se esperaba es que ya hubiese una persona esperándole, Genma levantó la mirada que tenía enterrada en una revista de variedades.

- Habéis tardado mucho.

- ¡Viejo!¿que demonios haces aquí?

- He venido a supervisar la producción, por supuesto, como tu representante debo asegurarme de que no sufres ningún percance.

- ¡Tu no eres mi representante!¿a quien te crees que engañas?, sólo estás aquí porque piensas que puedes pasarte unas vacaciones en la playa completamente gratis.

- Vamos Ranma, dormiremos juntos, como cuando íbamos de acampada, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?¡roncas como un oso!¡largo de mi cuarto!

El chico de la trenza se abalanzó sobre su padre, saltó sobre él intentando atraparle, pero no por nada su progenitor era un gran maestro. Se escurrió de él mientras le sacaba la lengua y el enfado de Ranma crecía más y más.

- ¡No vas a quedarte, regresa a Tokio!

- ¡Tengo tanto derecho como tú a estar en la playa!

En uno de los saltos consiguió agarrarle por el gi y sonrió triunfal, le arrastró hasta la ventana con la clara intención de tirarle por ella. Forcejearon y el hombre a su vez le hizo una complicada llave de judo a su hijo. Usando el cuerpo, el chico de la trenza le empujó hacia fuera pero Genma Saotome tenía muy claro que si caía, no lo haría sólo.

En un último instante agarró una de las piernas de su vástago y ambos cayeron por la ventana hasta casi dos pisos más abajo.

¿Una piscina?¿que necesidad había de tener una piscina tan cerca del mar?. Hubiese sido mucho mejor caer en tierra firme, ambos eran artistas marciales, tenían la suficiente habilidad como para no hacerse daño al saltar desde grandes alturas. Pero no, esa era una de las cosas que pasaban por no mirar, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que justo debajo de la habitación había una gigantesca, y por cierto, nada cuidada, piscina.

Se zambulleron el en agua verde, llena de algas y hojas. Hacía años que nadie limpiaba aquello, Ranma salió a la superficie con una mezcla de asco y resignación a la vez que un oso panda flotaba desmayado.

- ¡Viejo idiota, siempre consigues meterme en líos! - exclamó hastiado mientras arrastraba a su padre hasta el borde y lo sacaba del agua.

Se quedó un segundo allí tendido, de nuevo con su cuerpo femenino, necesitaba una ducha. Se levantó dispuesto a dirigirse a su habitación cuando comenzó a escuchar una conversación, alguien se acercaba.

- ...es que es una cuestión de respeto, ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto?

- Akane, tengo muchísimo trabajo, ya te he dicho que no sé qué es lo que ha podido pasar.

"¡Mierda!" - pensó, lo último que quería es que Akane volviese a verle con aquella forma y entrar de nuevo en la espiral de mentiras.

Estaba demasiado lejos de la casa, no le daría tiempo a esconderse, y tampoco podía adentrarse en el bosque, la única opción posible le pareció desagradable, aunque aceptable. Le dio una patada al oso panda mandándole bien lejos y volvió a zambullirse en la piscina, se pegó al borde, no estaba dispuesto a bucear de nuevo en aquellas aguas.

- ¿Y la ropa interior?¿era realmente necesario ESTO? - dijo mostrándole el tanguita, indignada.

- Akane, tus bragas son de niña.

- ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

- Piénsalo bien, así aumentan tus posibilidades. - dijo guiñandole un ojo e intentando continuar su camino.

- ¿Qué posibilidades?¡Nabiki! - exclamó desde el sitio.

- Y eso que no ha descubierto el conjunto de encaje... - murmuró la empresaria cuando pasaba justo por el lugar de la piscina donde Ranma se escondía, la chica pelirroja tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza intentando ahuyentar a su desbordante imaginación.

Dejó de hacer movimientos en cuanto los pasos de Akane comenzaron a sonar más y más cerca de su cabeza. La chica de cortos cabellos suspiró.

- No son de niña... - dijo quejumbrosa antes de agacharse junto a la piscina, se asomó un poco más - ¿Uh?¿Ranko?

Ranma contrajo el rostro en una mueca de profunda frustración, ¿cómo se podía tener tan mala suerte?.

- Oh, ¿que tal Akane? - comentó en tono casual mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

- ¿Qué haces ahí dentro?

- Eh...uh...¿nadar?

- ¿De veras?¿vestida?¿en esta piscina?

- Tenía calor y pensé que... - los ojos marrones de Akane le escrutaban perplejos, su historia no se sostenía por ningún lado.

- Debe de encantarte el agua. - sonrió.

- Ja-ja-ja. - rió la chica de la trenza como un robot.

- Me alegra volver a verte, pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo. - repuso ella con mirada triste y esquiva, Ranma tragó saliva.

- ¡No, nada de eso! es sólo que...

- Te enfadaste por lo que dije de Ryoga ¿verdad?, saliste corriendo justo después.

La pelirroja la miró, completamente pendiente de sus palabras, puso las manos en el borde, expectante.

- Lo siento, no sabía que te gustaba.

Fue como si le hubiese partido un rayo, le apareció un tic en el ojo izquierdo y puso la mayor cara de asco de la que fue capaz, ¿¡que a él qué!?¿¡pero cómo había llegado a esa conclusión!?. Las palabras se enredaban, se le atragantaban por salir despedidas en una exhortación que limpiara su nombre. Tenía que terminar con aquello, allí y ahora.

- Escucha...

- Pero para mí Ryoga es sólo un amigo - soltó Akane de carrerilla, intentando aclarar "su" malentendido - Lo dije en broma, de veras que no pretendía molestarte.

- Entonces... - concluyó Ranma, sintiendo como su pensamiento y su corazón se enternecían por momentos, quería oírlo de sus labios.

- En realidad yo... - Akane miró a ambos lados, confirmando que no hubiese oídos fisgones en lo alrededores, nadie que pudiese escuchar su vergonzosísima confesión - Creo que a mi... - tragó saliva y su mirada pareció perturbarse unos segundos.

- ¿Akane?

- ¿Que tal si te pasas por mi habitación en un rato?, necesito una cosa que no le puedo pedir a nadie más.

- ¿Qué?¿de qué se trata?

- Estoy en el cuarto número 6, ven en una hora. - dijo de forma misteriosa antes de levantarse, a Ranma no le pasó desapercibido en tenue sonrojo que lucía su angelical rostro, con aquel color invadiendo sus blanquecinas mejillas parecía aún más hermosa.

- Tengo que decírselo - se exigió en voz alta, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. No estaba bien, era como espiarla pero de una forma mucho más personal, como poner un micrófono directamente en sus pensamientos. La estaba engañando y lo sabía, sabía que con su confesión sólo se ganaría una paliza, tal vez su odio eterno, el regreso de aquellas frías miradas de desprecio.

Dejaría de disfrutar de sus ojos cuando mostraban aquel brillo coqueto, de la sonrisa juguetona, del sonrojo adolescente de sus mejillas. Diablos, debería habérselo dicho mucho antes, pero tenía miedo. Era raro, era extraño, no era normal, ¿se reiría?¿pensaría que era un bicho raro, de otra especie? no quería que se alejase de él, no ahora que con el paso de los días, tenía la vaga impresión de que cada vez estaban más cerca.

Salió de la asquerosa piscina y de un salto se encaramó a la parte de abajo de su ventana, no le costó demasiado esfuerzo entrar en su habitación. Se quitó la ropa y se dispuso a darse una ducha.

.

* * *

.

Le sudaban las manos, no sabía ni por donde empezar. ¿Hombre o mujer? es decir, ¿con qué forma tenía menos posibilidades de ser golpeado hasta la muerte?. Podía presentarse y decir: "Hola, ¿sabes qué? en realidad soy Ranko ", y terminar con un genial final en el que se tiraba un vaso de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

También estaba su contrapartida, presentarse como Ranko y decirle: "Oye, puede que te sorprenda, pero desde el principio he sido un hombre" y echarse agua caliente obrando el cambio.

A quien quería engañar, los dos planes eran igual de malos. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se golpeó un par de veces. Se convenció de que tal vez le escucharía más si comenzaba como chica. Tomó su botiquín de emergencias y lo repasó a conciencia: vendas, yodo, algodón, gasas, antiinflamatorios, calmantes...

Lo cerró con un suspiro, estaba listo.

Salió de su cuarto y se plantó delante de la puerta de Akane con su cuerpo femenino, golpeó un par de veces, nervioso.

"Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que decírselo" - se repetía mentalmente.

Nadie respondió por lo que volvió a llamar más fuerte. Arrugó el entrecejo, ¿y si le había ocurrido algo?. No sin ciertas dudas tomó el pomo y entreabrió la puerta.

- ¿Akane? - dijo cauteloso asomando la cabeza discretamente por la puerta.

- ¿Ranko, eres tu?

La voz provenía del baño.

- S-sí. - contestó dubitativo.

- Dame un segundo.

Ranma entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, la habitación de Akane era muy parecida a la suya. La cama en el centro y una pequeña cajonera para dejar la ropa, paseó la vista impaciente, sin saber donde meterse o qué hacer comenzó a jugar con los pulgares.

- Ranko, ¿sigues ahí?

El chico dio un brinco en su sitio.

- A-ajá.

- ¿Puedes pasarme la toalla que hay sobre la cama?

Efectivamente, encima de la cama había una toalla blanca. La tomó sin saber muy bien lo que ocurría.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - preguntó con reticencia.

- La necesito. - contestó Akane al otro lado de la puerta con cierta urgencia.

Si se hubiese parado a pensar tan sólo cinco segundos, habría llegado a la conclusión de que tan sólo estar allí ya podía dar lugar a una situación incómoda. Si se hubiese parado a pensar, tal vez le hubiese dicho que no.

Pero no lo hizo, la imperante voz desconectó su cerebro y tan solo obedeció su petición.

Abrió la puerta del baño a la vez que su lengua se lanzaba por cuenta propia a las explicaciones.

- Akane, tengo algo que contarte...

El baño era pequeño, prácticamente enano, siendo sinceros, ¿cuantas actividades se podían realizar allí que requiriesen de una toalla?. La chica de cortos y azulados cabellos salió de la ducha como si fuese una diosa, una venus de milo envuelta en nubes de vapor, se revolvió el pelo intentando eliminar el exceso de humedad y se quedó expectante.

- ¿Ah?

Gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo, empapando sus redondeados pechos de pezones sonrosados y seguían avanzando por todo su infinito torso, algunas descansaban en el ombligo y otras continuaban el camino por su intimidad o sus piernas.

Era perfecta, su rostro tenía un brillo encantador provocado por el calor de la ducha, y sus cabellos húmedos y pegados a su cara le adjudicaban el primer premio como la imagen más erótica que Ranma había visto en toda su vida. Pero no era sólo eso, bajó la vista por su fino cuello y sus hombros rectos hasta que llegó a sus pechos, ni grandes ni pequeños eran prominentes, tentadores. El chico de la trenza sintió como le hormigueaban las yemas de los dedos al pensar que tenían el tamaño perfecto para sus manos; su cintura de avispa estaba marcada por el ejercicio, notandose líneas verticales que definían sus abdominales a ambos lados del vientre, y en medio aquel agujero diminuto y coqueto, que le provocaba la irresistible necesidad de explorarlo con su lengua. Era tan delgada, tan hermosa, sus armónicas caderas daban paso a dos firmes piernas, largas y delgadas, contorneadas.

La miró de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba. Sintió cómo se le salía el espíritu por la boca, hasta que le temblaron las piernas y perdió toda la fuerza.

La toalla que llevaba en la mano se resbaló y cayó al suelo, pero ni siquiera se percató de aquello. Completamente laxo no sabía si agradecer a kami-sama por aquella imagen o comenzar a rezarle por su más que probable muerte. Moriría allí mismo dejando un precioso cadáver, pero lo haría completamente feliz.

- Se te ha caído. - dijo Akane señalando la prenda, pero la chica ni siquiera se movió, seguía en el sitio con el pomo de la puerta en la mano y sin pestañear.

Ella la miró un segundo con el entrecejo fruncido antes de avanzar un paso, Ranma reaccionó de pronto. Todos sus sentidos le golpearon a la vez sacándole del estado catatónico en el que había quedado, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Akane tomó la toalla del suelo y para su alivio, se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo, hasta eso lo hizo de forma sensual, maldita fuera. Se terminó de acomodar el pequeño trozo de tela que anudó en un lateral y miró a Ranko con preocupación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo acercándose a su rostro, aún con sus cabellos húmedos y luciendo la diminuta toalla, que dejaba en completa exhibición sus piernas y la parte superior de sus senos. - Tienes mala cara.

- ...tengo que irme... - susurró Ranko en voz tan baja que le costó escucharla - ...no puedo estar aquí...

- ¿Qué?¿estás enferma? - preocupada posó su mano en la frente de la pelirroja, eso no ayudó a mejorar las cosas.

Aquello le costaría un derrame cerebral, jamás en toda su vida se había sentido más excitado que en aquel momento, y menos con aquel cuerpo. Eran tantos los pensamientos potencialmente censurables que pasaban por su cabeza que no podía hacer absolutamente nada por controlarlos, simplemente se le escapaban. Se encendió hasta que sus mejillas ardieron como el mismo infierno, se le nublaba la vista, algo colapsó en su interior.

- ¡Estás sangrando! - exclamó Akane compungida antes de correr a buscar algo con lo que frenar la hemorragia, Ranma se llevó la mano a la nariz, miró con sorpresa el líquido caliente y rojizo que brotaba de sus fosas nasales.

- Soy un pervertido. - se dijo para que le quedase bien claro a su subconsciente, aún empeñado en tentarle a perder la razón.

Akane regresó rápidamente con una caja de pañuelos de papel y le ofreció un buen puñado, Ranma a su lado los aceptó teniendo buen cuidado de no rozar su mano.

La guionista parecía preocupada, miró a su amiga y la guió hasta su cama, invitándole a tomar asiento. Ranma, en un gesto nada femenino tomó varios pañuelos, apretándoselos contra sus fosas nasales hasta tener un aspecto realmente cómico. Si antes de llamar a la puerta habían tenido que hacer un verdadero acopio de valor para lo que estaba a punto de confesarle, ahora no sabía ni por donde empezar. Simplemente no le salían las palabras.

- Tengo que irme - repitió intentando levantarse de la cama, pero Akane le empujó de los hombros impidiéndole que abandonara la habitación.

- ¡De eso nada! no te moverás hasta que te encuentres mejor.

- Ya se me ha pasado, de veras, es por el calor - dijo refiriéndose al sangrado nasal, Akane le miró reticente.

- Al menos quédate un rato más, ¿vale?

- B-Bueno - otro ligero vistazo a sus piernas, no, de "bueno" nada, estaba enfermando por momentos.

- Necesitaba consultarte una cosa, sólo quiero que me des tu opinión, ¿si?

Ranma intentó con todas sus fuerzas volver a mirarle a la cara.

- Mi hermana deshizo toda mi maleta y tiró mi traje de baño, tienes que ayudarme a elegir uno.

- Un momento...¿quieres probarte bañadores...mientras yo te miro?

- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó con inocencia a la vez que torcía el rostro y sus cabellos caían sueltos a un lado, ligeramente apelmazados por el agua.

- ¡Tengo que irme! - volvió a intentar levantarse, completamente obnubilado.

- Por favor, sé que es pesado, pero a cambio haré lo que tu quieras. - juntó sus manos en actitud suplicante, tan encantadora, tan confiada...sus labios jugosos parecían gritarle desde la otra punta de la tierra, en un eco distante que estaban allí por y para él, que en ese lugar, en ese momento, podían ser sólo suyos.

"¡Eres una chica!" - se obligó a recordar a la vez que tragaba saliva y asentía embobado. Akane le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de tomar el par de bikinis que le había dejado su hermana y comenzar la tortura.

Ranma hubiese preferido estar recibiendo una paliza que mirar aquello, era lo más cercano que había experimentado al hambre atroz. Como si se hubiese pasado una semana enjaulado sin agua ni comida, y ahora le paseasen un buen filete ante las narices.

Primero se puso un traje de dos piezas de color azul cielo, la parte superior era drapeada y sin tirantes, de tal forma que se ajustaba al pecho sin más sujeción. La chica hizo algunos comentarios al respecto y bromeó con la idea de que se le pudiese caer si comenzaba a dar saltos, pero lo único que se cayó fue Ranma de la cama.

Después de puso otro de color amarillo, la braguita era muy baja y se ajustaba a los lados de la cadera con un par de lazos, que dejaban gran parte de los muslos a la intemperie. El pecho quedaba un poco más sujeto pero menos cubierto que con el anterior conjunto, siendo este dos triángulos de tela que se ajustaban con cintas a su cuello y espalda.

Akane giró sobre sí misma no muy convencida, mientras que Ranma comenzaba a pensar en al posibilidad de leer libros sobre meditación.

- ¿Cuál te gusta más? - preguntó dubitativa.

- ...

- ¿Y bien?

- ...amarillo... - susurró avergonzado y esquivando su mirada, con la cara completamente roja.

- ¿Seguro? - se volvió a girar - ¿que tal el trasero?

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Ranma se levantó de la cama desesperado y corrió hasta la puerta.

- M-me voy...mañana nos...es decir...¡adios!

- ¿Ranko? - Akane levantó una ceja confusa, se ve que estaba en la naturaleza de la pelirroja salir corriendo y dejarle con la palabra en la boca. Se miró al espejo, sí, no estaba nada mal. De forma ingenua se preguntó si cierto chico se fijaría en ella, sonrió tontamente ante la idea.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Ranma regresó a su habitación se dejó caer encima de la cama y no se movió de allí. Estaba mentalmente agotado, los ojos le daban vueltas. La respiración y sus pulsaciones aceleradas no cesaban. Cerró los ojos rezando por poder dormir y no pensar, por tranquilizarse, pero era inútil, toda su cabeza estaba llena de ella, por todas partes.

¿Qué era aquello?¿atracción, deseo?. Hacía mucho que había pasado la barrera del "me gustas" y había llegado hasta él "sólo quiero que me mires a mí". Hoy acaba de conquistar un nuevo pico, que sólo podía nombrarse como "te necesito". Jamás se había sentido así por alguien, deseándola en secreto, espiándola a plena luz, volviéndose loco a cada instante.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, su corazón no dejaba de latir desbocado, embargado de calor.

.

* * *

.

Cuando el sol comenzó a caer por el horizonte, el artista marcial salió de su cuarto para buscar algo que comer. Con su forma masculina recién recuperada sentía como su sangre alborotada rugía enfervorecida, demasiadas emociones por un día.

Para su sorpresa, cerca de la playa se reunía casi todo el equipo de rodaje. Había risas y parecía reinar un ambiente distendido, con el susurro del mar y la brisa cálida el trabajo parecía haber pasado a un segundo plano. Unas improvisadas mesas que no podían acoger a todo el mundo y una barbacoa terminaban de dar el toque perfecto, era como una reunión de amigos. Ahora sólo tocaba descansar.

Aquí y allá varios grupos de personas se sentaban en la arena mientras bromeaban. Ranma se acercó con prudencia, hasta que la voz de una mujer le llamó desde la lejanía.

- ¡Ranma! - Ukyo corrió hacia él mostrando una sonrisa radiante y Shampoo le fue a la zaga, ambas vestían sandalias y ropa cómoda aunque bastante sugerente, completamente inmersas en el ambiente veraniego.

- ¿Donde estar toda la tarde? - preguntó la china adelántándose a la maquilladora - Deber practicar frases para mañana.

- Ven a sentarte con nosotras - le invitó la castaña sin hacer ni caso a sus comentarios, parecían haber dispuesto de forma común un plan de conquista basado en una especie de rivalidad amistosa.

El chico, muerto de hambre se dejó llevar, su estómago era débil. Dirigió una veloz mirada a los presentes buscando a Akane y en silencio agradeció el no verla, no se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarla, ya tenía los nervios bastante destruidos.

Se relajó junto a las dos chicas mientras estas se afanaban en parecer encantadoras, ofreciéndole bebida y comida en abundancia, incluso insistiendo en dársela ellas mismas. Después de dejar claro que podía comer sólo, observaron la puesta de sol, algunas personas comenzaron a encender una fogata y Kodachi se unió al grupo como quien no quiere la cosa, sentándose junto a ellos sin ser invitada.

Comenzaron una charla trivial acerca del trabajo y las chicas no tardaron en comenzar de nuevo a pelear, cuando Ranma se puso a lidiar entre ellas una voz le sorprendió a su espalda.

- Te veo bien acompañado - se giró veloz, asustado, pero pronto descubrió que no había motivo para estarlo, sólo se trataba del idiota de Ryoga.

Se levantó mientras se sacudía la arena que se había quedado pegada a sus ropas.

- ¿Te aburres sin mí? - repuso el artista marcial con una sonrisa malévola, pocas cosas le apetecían más en aquel momento qué hacer enfadar a su adversario, tal vez una pelea le ayudaría a relajarse y olvidar otros pensamientos más terrenales.

- ¿No podéis dejar de pelear ni un segundo? - ahora si era el momento de asustarse, ambos chicos se giraron para observar a la pequeña guionista de cabellos azulados y ojos gigantescos, que les dirigía una dura mirada, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

- ¡AAHHH! - gritó Ranma antes de cubrirse el rostro con los antebrazos, en un estúpido reflejo.

Akane le miró con un claro interrogante brillando tras sus pupilas, pero no le dio tiempo a manifestar su pregunta, corriendo tras ella apareció aquel extraño tipo que Ranma y Ryoga sólo habían visto en un par de ocasiones, ¿cuál era su nombre? lo que estaba claro es que interpretaba algún papel en la película.

- Akane Tendô, llevo buscándote toda la tarde, ¡paseemos por la playa!

Ella le miró aburrida.

- Olvídame, Kuno.

- El mar, las olas, el anochecer...la perfecta escena bucólica para los enamorados y para que tú, oh mi hermosa doncella, por fin dejes que tu corazón diga lo que tus labios no se atreven.

Era increíble la cantidad de tonterías que podían salir de su boca en apenas unos segundos, ambos luchadores le observaron recelosos, dispuestos a dejarle un par de cosas claras si se atrevía a continuar por aquel camino.

- Eyyy, ¡escuchadme todos! - Nabiki Tendô interrumpió la diatriba y los presentes le prestaron atención - No es obligatorio pero, ¿qué os parece si hacemos un juego?

- ¿Un juego? - preguntó el chico de la trenza cruzándose de brazos, mientras el resto del curioso grupo se acercaba a la empresaria.

- ¡Un juego de valor! - exclamó emocionada mientras se subía a una de las mesas para que todos pudieran escucharla - Al fondo del bosque hay un templo abandonado, en el cual he dejado varios pergaminos. El juego se realiza por parejas y consiste en ir y conseguir regresar con uno de los pergaminos, ¡sólo hay tres por lo que os tendréis que dar prisa!

- Buah, ¿a quien le interesaría participar en algo así?¡menuda tonteria! - repuso de nuevo Ranma, mientras las chicas a su alrededor miraban a Nabiki interesadas.

- ¡Cada uno de los pergaminos tendrá una recompensa!, hay un pergamino del amor, otro del descanso y por último, el del dinero.

- ¿Cómo funcionar pergaminos? - preguntó Shampoo.

- Buena pregunta, el pergamino del amor garantiza una cita romántica con quien tu quieras, el pergamino del descanso os dará un día completo de tratamiento de masajes y el pergamino del dinero incrementará un 10% vuestra paga.

Murmullos de complacencia se dejaron escuchar por toda la playa, Ranma tuvo un mal presentimiento, sentía demasiados ojos fijos en su nuca. Claro que por otra parte, la idea de aumentar un 10% sus beneficios era bastante tentadora.

- ¿Y habrá que entrar...en el bosque? - Akane dijo aquello más para sí misma que pretendiendo que lo escuchase otra persona, el chico la miró, estaba temblando.

- No temas Akane Tendô, ¡yo te protegeré de los peligros que acechan en la oscuridad! - de nuevo Kuno hizo acto de presencia, pero esta vez fue mucho más allá, posó una mano en el hombro de la guionista y Ranma sintió como se abría la tierra bajo sus pies.

- Quítale las manos de encima - dijo a la vez que agarraba la mano de aquel extraño tipo y le miraba colérico, con el enfado enturbiando su mirada azul.

Akane contempló la escena muda de la impresión, antes de que Ryoga se metiese de por medio haciendo una llamada a la calma.

- Vamos chicos... - Nabiki se plantó delante del extraño grupo - ...no hay por qué discutir, mejor echarlo a suertes - les ofreció un bote lleno de palillos de madera, todos parecían iguales.

No sin reticencia cada uno tomó uno de los palillos y cuando todos tenían el suyo Nabiki se retiró complacida.

- Vuestro compañero será el que tenga el palillo del mismo color, ¡suerte!

Todos miraron el extremo opuesto y comprobaron que tenían diferentes marcas de colores. Ranma miró el suyo, rojo como el fuego.

- ¡Aiya! ¡Ranma pareja de Shampoo! - la china se le tiró al cuello impidiéndole respirar, su abrazo era aplastante, a su lado se escuchó el chascar de uno de los palillos siento roto por la mitad.

Era Mousse, el chico de las gruesas lentes que parecía no estar presente pero que, efectivamente, nunca se alejaba demasiados pasos de Shampoo. Le dirigió una mirada capaz de helar el mismo infierno y Ranma tragó saliva, aquello sólo podía significar más problemas.

Mientras se intentaba quitar a la china de encima, consiguió vislumbrar a Akane de reojo, sostenía un palillo con una ligera marca naranja. Ryoga se le acercó de inmediato riendo como un idiota y mostrándole su palillo, condenado imbécil con suerte, más le valía no intentar ponerle un dedo encima aprovechando la oscuridad.

Ukyo quedó emparejada con Kuno y Kodachi con Mousse, quien parecía haber perdido todo su interés en el juego y ya sólo se concentraba en el artista marcial.

Había otra docena de parejas, más que dispuestas a conseguir uno de los pergaminos.

- ¿Todos encontrasteis a vuestras parejas? - preguntó Nabiki satisfecha - Muy bien, ¡empieza del juego!.

.

* * *

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo, me reí todo lo que pude del pobre y torturado Ranma, aunque realmente fue una dulce tortura, ¿no? jajaja.

¿Y qué pasa con Akane?¿pero cómo es tan confiada con una chica que casi acaba de conocer?, solo diré que no me pareció tan disparatado recordando que en el manga nada más encontrarse ya pretende que se bañen juntas, ¡en comparación esto no es nada!.

Supongo que es por la mentalidad japonesa en cuanto a la privacidad, al fin y al cabo allí son normales los baños públicos.

¿Qué pasará en la prueba de valor?¿se enredarán más las cosas? apuesto a que sí, manejar tantos personajes no es fácil y a veces descubro que me olvido a alguno de ellos e intento compensarlo por otro lado, como sea espero que os esté gustando la lectura.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me han seguido hasta aquí, prometo que las cosas van a empezar a ponerse emocionantes. Agradecimientos a **Nodokita** por ayudarme tanto ^^.

En cuanto a vuestras reviews, millones de gracias por tomaros la molestia de dejarme unas palabras, me llenan de emoción y me animan a ponerme a escribir: **Akai27** (uy, pues si antes te parecía que Akane se iba a enfadar, imagínate ahora), **Dulcecito311** (me alegro de que te gustada, a mi me encanta Nabiki, jeje),** Lobo de Sombras** (oh, ¡lo conseguí! muchas gracias), **Jorgi** (la historia paralela tiene su porqué y su lugar, yo también pensé que me iba a costar mucho escribirla, pero sorprendentemente no está siendo así. Sólo te pido que esperes y que leas sin prejuicios, me esforzaré para que tu esfuerzo merezca la pena :)), **Eli** (¡a mi me pasaba igual! y como no la encontraba...me puse a escribirla :P, estamos en la misma onda, jajaja), **Rosemary** (me tardé un poco pero deseo que te haya gustado el capítulo, me pongo ya mismo con el siguiente), **Allissha** (¿tu también sufres con esas escenas? ahhh, me terminarán odiando, pero les prometo que no se me va a ir de las manos), **Leslietendo** (¡muchas gracias!), **AkaneSaotome** (wow, gracias por leer también Rumbo Corea, escuché la canción y es verdad que es muy adecuada, muchas gracias por descubrírmela, me gustó mucho).

Nos leemos en breve.


	7. Toma 7

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**Sueño de Verano - Toma 7**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Empieza el juego! - exclamó Nabiki, dando la señal de salida a todos los participantes.

Las parejas se apresuraron a internarse en el bosque, todos charlaban de forma animada aún a pesar de la oscuridad, la actividad parecía haber incentivado el buen humor general. Algunas parejas se alumbraban con pequeñas linternas de bolsillo o con sus teléfonos.

- Ryoga, no te alejes mucho - dijo Akane a su acompañante, mientras caminaba tras él de forma dubitativa. Ni ella misma sabía lo que hacía allí, le daba miedo cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver remotamente con fantasmas, y andar en plena noche hacia un templo abandonado no era precisamente su idea de diversión. Ni siquiera es que quisiese uno de los pergaminos, se había dejado llevar casi por inercia.

El chico se giró para mirarla, sonrojado.

- No-No te preocupes, estoy aquí - dijo mientras una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su cara, aún no se creía la suerte que había tenido de poder caminar en plena noche a solas con Akane, en su cabeza era el ingrediente perfecto para que apareciese el romance.

Ella se asustaría, le abrazaría efusivamente, y conducidos por sus mutuos sentimientos se besarían con la luz de la luna como único testigo. Cabe destacar que en esa fantasía Ranma lloraba desconsolado, sintiéndose derrotado y admitiendo que él, Ryoga Hibiki era muy superior, tanto en las artes marciales como en el corazón de Akane.

- Je-je-je - rió estúpidamente, mientras Akane le miraba con una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien.

Mientras tanto, a tan solo unos metros de distancia Ranma intentaba librarse de Shampoo, que se había pegado a su brazo como el chicle y no parecía querer soltarlo por nada del mundo.

- Por fin a solas estar, contenta ser.

- Mejor vamos al templo y volvemos rápido.

- ¿Querer conseguir pergamino del amor para hacer cita con Shampoo?

El chico de la trenza suspiró hastiado.

- Shampoo, me das calor. - dijo volviendo a intentar librarse de su agarre, pero la china era persistente.

- No necesitar pergamino, poder hacer cita ahora.

- No quiero el pergamino del amor, en todo caso me es mucho más necesario el del dinero.

- ¿Si Shampoo conseguir, cita hacer?

- Somos un equipo y sólo podemos llevar de vuelta un pergamino.

La chica detuvo el paso y le dirigió una profunda mirada, Ranma se sorprendió por la decisión que atisbó en sus iris rojizos.

- Conseguir pergamino del amor.

- Shampoo, no tengo intención de salir contigo.

Ella continuó con la mirada fija en la del artista marcial, hasta que poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- ¿Tanto odiar a Shampoo? - sollozó dejando por fin su brazo y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, Ranma pegó un respingo, nervioso.

- N-no es eso, ¡claro que no! - miró hacia la frondosidad del bosque, temeroso de ser descubierto en aquella situación - ¡No llores! - exclamó frustrado.

Pero la china, lejos de calmarse, comenzó a llorar con más intensidad.

- Escucha...no te odio, es más, creo que eres muy atractiva, pero yo...a mi...

Shampoo levantó la vista aterrada, y antes de que el chico pudiese seguir hablando, le silenció tapándole la boca con una de sus manos. Bajó la mirada para que él no pudiese ver su expresión.

- No decir.

Ranma tragó saliva, con la mano aún cubriendo sus labios, realmente tenso por la situación.

- Si ganar...¿entonces salir una vez?

El artista marcial agarró su muñeca, de forma cautelosa y la retiró de su rostro, en su mirada sólo había compasión por la muchacha, aunque debía confesar que tantas atenciones le hacían sentir profundamente halagado.

- Shampoo...

- ¡Shampoo ganar! - exclamó con fuerzas renovadas, ya no quedaba rastro de lágrimas en su semblante - ¡Si atractiva ser, Ranma dar oportunidad a Shampoo! - se liberó del agarre y comenzó a correr, internandose en el bosque.

- ¡No!¡espera!¡es peligroso que vayas sola! - salió tras ella, pero la oscuridad jugaba en su contra, apenas habían transcurrido unos segundos y ya la había perdido por completo - ¡mierda!

Akane seguía avanzando temerosa, asustada de cada pequeño ruido, escuchó un movimiento entre la maleza y se apresuró a alcanzar a Ryoga. No quería que la tomase por una miedosa, pero sintiendo que, como amigo, le proporcionaría la confianza suficiente, agarró tan solo el borde de su camisa para no separarse. El chico se paró de golpe.

- ¿A-akaneeee? - preguntó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

- Tengo miedo - confesó con el rostro compungido, él tragó duro ante la angelical visión.

- N-no me alejaré.

Akane sonrió, encontrándose un poco más tranquila. Continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta que la chica pensó que era un momento igual de bueno que cualquier otro para tratar un tema que la tenía algo preocupada.

- Ryoga, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

- ¿Q-q-q-qué? - se atragantó sin dejar de avanzar, sus piernas se movían solas.

- Es que hay una chica a la que le gustas.

Él giró la cabeza muy lentamente y en cuanto adivinó el rostro de Akane volvió a mirar al frente, con las mejillas ardiendo.

- ¿D-de veras?

- Sí, es un poco tímida y no creo que sea muy buena expresando sus sentimientos, pero es evidente que siente algo por tí.

- Y...entonces... - se detuvo, su corazón bombeando sangre tan rápido que sentía como le latían las sienes, se giró de forma abrupta y miró a la morena a los ojos - ...nosotros...

- Para empezar, he pensado que estaría bien una cita.

- U-Una cita, claro, una cita... - sonrió con todos los dientes y Akane le miró satisfecha de su buena labor como intermediaria.

- Yo te diré el día y el lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡No es necesario que te ocupes tú de todo!

- Es mejor así, tu sólo preocupate de estar allí con un bonito ramo de flores .

- V-vaya, jamás pensé que tu...es decir... - comenzó a hurgar con el dedo en la corteza de un árbol, completamente sonrojado - ...que yo...que tu...¡AAAAAHHHH!

Emocionado derribó el árbol de un solo puñetazo.

- ¡Seguro que es un sueño!

- ¿R-Ryoga?

- ¡Por fuerza ha de ser un sueño! - comenzó a correr a toda prisa por el bosque, y Akane se quedó atrás mientras escuchaba al chico gritar incoherencias.

- ¡Ryoga, espera! - intentó seguirle, pero la espesura la detuvo, se enganchó su delicado vestido de lino blanco con una rama y al correr parte de la falda quedó rota, abriéndose por uno de los laterales - vaya, que torpe - se dijo mientras miraba tristemente una de sus prendas favoritas, continuó avanzando hasta que sus pasos la guiaron hasta un precipicio.

A pesar de la oscuridad nocturna, la luna iluminaba el paisaje lo suficiente como para poder ver que había una buena caída. Era un terraplén cubierto de vegetación y zarzas, definitivamente no era por ahí, se había perdido.

Pero antes de alcanzar a darse la vuelta y volver por el camino andado, sintió como unas manos se apoyaban en su espalda, un golpe fuerte, seco, que la empujó hacia el abismo. El vértigo dominó sus sentidos, el miedo se agarró a su pecho, quiso darse la vuelta, quiso luchar. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y lo comprendió demasiado tarde, no podía hacer nada, caía sin remedio.

.

* * *

.

Ranma se giró de repente, juraría haber escuchado un grito. Se quedó muy quieto durante unos segundos, atento a todos los sonidos del bosque, ¿de donde había venido?¿del este tal vez?. Miró hacia el lugar con un extraño presentimiento agarrado a sus entrañas, ¿por qué sentía que algo no iba bien?.

- ¡Ranma!¡menos mal que te encuentro! - Ukyo apareció entre la maleza, parecía cansada y aturdida, algunas ramitas y hojas se enganchaban en su largo cabello - El idiota de Kuno salió corriendo en busca de Akane y me dejó sola, ¿te lo puedes creer?...¿dónde está Shampoo?

- Decidió adelantarse...oye, ¿no has escuchado algo?

- ¿Algo?¿como qué?

- No sé...alguien que gritaba.

La castaña negó de forma inocente con la cabeza, Ranma suspiró, a lo mejor sólo había sido su imaginación.

- Estoy cansado, salgamos de aquí.

- Un momento, ¿y los pergaminos?

- No me interesan.

- ¡Pero no puedes dejarme sola!¡se supone que es una prueba por parejas! - protestó la maquilladora, el artista marcial chasqueó la lengua.

- A estas alturas ya deben haberlos cogido todos, volvamos de una vez - se encontraba inquieto, por alguna razón que ni él mismo alcanzaba a comprender, quería salir de aquel bosque cuanto antes.

- Al menos podemos intentarlo.

- Yo me vuelvo.

- Está bien, ¡espérame! - Ukyo corrió tras el chico hasta que llegaron a un camino, algunas parejas del rodaje también estaban por la zona, regresando después de terminar el juego. - Es verdad que ya no deben quedar pergaminos.

El chico de la trenza resopló y se puso las manos detrás de la nuca mientras caminaba, ninguna de las personas que allí se encontraban eran Ryoga y Akane.

"Dichoso cerdo, más te vale traerla sana y salva", puso mala cara, lo cierto es que no creía que Ryoga tuviese el valor suficiente como para intentar nada con ella, aunque claro, si Akane se dedicaba a poner aquella carita de niña mona nunca se sabía.

- ¡Ranma! - ambos giraron a un mismo tiempo, Kodachi se acercó y tras ella Mousse con cara de pocos amigos - ¿ya regresais?¿no encontrasteis ningún pergamino?

El chico de las gafas por su parte se acercó a Ukyo, y para sorpresa de todos, por primera vez abrió la boca.

- Shampoo, estaba muy preocupado.

- Idiota, yo no soy Shampoo. - dijo Ukyo cruzándose de brazos, altanera.

Mousse de ajustó las gafas y miró a la castaña muy de cerca. Cinco segundos después frunció el entrecejo.

- Tu no eres Shampoo.

- ¡Es lo que acabo de decirte! - exclamó Ukyo.

- ¡Saotome!, ¿que le has hecho a mi Shampoo?

- ¿Quien, yo? - preguntó Ranma a la defensiva - salió corriendo y me abandonó nada más empezar la prueba, no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar.

- ¿Quieres decir que has dejado a mi delicada Shampoo sola?¿en mitad del bosque?¿a media noche?

- ¡Ya te he dicho que salió corriendo!

Mientras continuaban con la airada discusión llegaron de nuevo hasta la playa, lugar donde comenzaban a reunirse los participantes de la prueba. Allí se encontraban casi todas las parejas, que se apretujaban alrededor de la hoguera que habían encendido para la cena.

Ranma paseó la vista por la zona y Shampoo salió rápida a su encuentro.

- ¡Ranma!¡Shampoo conseguir pergamino! - dijo la china con una sonrisa y una mirada vibrante, el chico de la trenza suspiró.

- No deberías haber ido sola.

- ¡Shampoo! - Mousse se adelantó y se apresuró a llegar junto a la chica - ¡No vuelvas a adentrarte sola en el bosque, me tenías muy preocupado!

- Mousse estúpido, Shampoo poder hacer lo que querer. Ahora cita con Ranma poder tener - dijo mostrando el pergamino que sujetaba triunfal en su mano derecha.

Ranma se cansó de la estúpida conversación y abandonó a la pareja. Volvió a repasar a los allí presentes, a lo lejos localizó a Nabiki, que hablaba con un chico.

Se acercó a ella a buen paso, pero la mediana de las Tendô le vio antes y le dirigió una mirada enigmática.

El artista marcial se detuvo de golpe y se quedó en el sitio, no le gustaba la expresión de Nabiki, algo inespecífico se retorció en su interior, tenía un mal presentimiento. El chico que la acompañaba se giró también para mirarle y Ranma reconoció a un tembloroso Ryoga, tenía la expresión tan desencajada que su rostro parecía el de otra persona.

Hubo un mutuo entendimiento entre ellos y Ranma formuló la evidente pregunta, que en silencio se estaban haciendo todos.

- ¿Dónde está Akane?

De nuevo silencio, Nabiki parecía desconcertada. Se acercó a Ranma suplicante, por primera vez cambiando su habitual expresión de cinismo por una real.

- No la encontramos - dijo con el miedo muy presente en sus palabras, como una auténtica hermana mayor - Ryoga se perdió y cuando quiso darse cuenta Akane ya no estaba...

Ranma levantó la mirada de la pequeña chica, miró a Ryoga y sus ojos azules cambiaron ligeramente de color. Tal vez fuese por el reflejo de la luna en sus pupilas, pero se veían extrañamente oscuros, abrasadores.

Sin previo aviso, agarró al chico de la pañoleta amarilla por el cuello de la camisa y le sacudió sin misericordia.

- ¿¡Acaso eres imbecíl!?¿¡COMO HAS PODIDO!?

-¡Ranma! - exclamó Nabiki viendo como la situación se le iba de las manos, y las miradas curiosas no tardaban en posarse en ellos. Sin embargo Ryoga no respondió al maltrato, bajó la mirada sabiéndose culpable.

El chico de la trenza no lo soportó más, soltó a su adversario y le miró con asco, antes de que el miedo le invadiese por completo.

Tembló, no podía parar, sus manos no dejaban de moverse. Estaba asustado, pero no era el tipo de miedo que sentía cuando su vida corría peligro, este era diferente. Le aterrorizaba pensar que algo le pudiese haber ocurrido a Akane.

Giró la cabeza con violencia y fijó sus ojos en el bosque, antes de echar a correr desesperado. Nabiki tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de la policía.

.

* * *

.

- ¡Akane! - gritó por enésima vez, apartando una rama a su paso.

Su mirada buscaba de forma frenética a la chica, ¿había sido suyo el grito que había escuchado? porque si era así podría estar en problemas, podría haberse hecho daño, podría...

Su corazón bombeaba a toda prisa, la angustia se extendía por sus piernas, por sus brazos, por su cabeza, subía hasta su garganta causándole un horrible nudo, una sensación de muerte estrangulada.

Iba a matar a Ryoga, podía dejar pasar todas las ofensas anteriores, pero esto era una terrible falta de responsabilidad. Había perdido a Akane. La había puesto en peligro.

Apretó los dientes.

- ¡Akane! - el eco de sus palabras resonó en la oscuridad, no sabía por dónde seguir.

De repente, distinguió un pequeño jirón de tela blanca enganchado a una de las ramas bajas de un árbol, se acercó y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Era suave y delicada...un momento, ¿la falda que llevaba no era de ese mismo color?.

Lo apretó con fuerza mientras la decisión se marcaba a fuego en sus pupilas, comenzó a correr apartando ramas y arbustos, ella había pasado por allí.

- ¡AKANE! - se paró en seco cuando sintió como bajo sus pies se abría de pronto un precipicio, trastabiló un segundo antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Era una cuesta pronunciada llena de maleza, se asomó y tragó saliva. Aquel sentimiento se retorció de forma más intensa en su interior, mientras el sudor frío recorría su espalda.

- No puede ser - se dijo en voz alta - ella no es tan torpe.

Se giró dispuesto a seguir buscando por otro lado, pero algo hizo que volviese a detenerse. Miró por encima de su hombro, como si temiese ver emerger algo de las profundidades de aquel lugar. Le llamaba, podía escucharlo, era casi un susurro, una voz ahogada.

Volvió a observar la oscuridad del desnivel, y sin pensárselo más se lanzó. Se dejó caer por la inclinada cuesta, utilizando los talones de sus pies a modo de freno, la gravilla saltaba a su paso, esquivó unas cuantas zarzas y pisoteó matorrales. Apoyó las manos en la tierra, sintiendo como comenzaban a arder las yemas de sus dedos.

La cuesta se volvía mucho más suave hacia el final, convirtiéndose en un pequeño llano. Ranma se puso en pie y se sacudió los restos de arena. Miró a su alrededor, aquí y allá varios conjuntos de helechos poblaban el suelo. Dio un par de pasos, apartando las agobiantes plantas hasta que a apenas dos metros de él la vio.

Estaba hecha un pequeño ovillo, escondía la cabeza entre sus rodillas se tal forma que con la oscuridad hubiese sido fácil confundirla con parte del paisaje, pero sus blancas piernas la delataban, los brillos de la luna la volvían tan visible como un faro en plena noche.

- ¡Akane! - se apresuró a llegar a su lado, derrapando sobre el suelo mientras se agazapaba a su lado - ¿Akane? - preguntó en un susurro cargado de miedo, pero ella no se movió. Observó que se encontraba magullada por todas partes, una fea herida goteaba sangre en su pierna izquierda, que se deslizaba en forma de silencioso reguero hasta manchar su calzado - Akane... - volvió a decir, con la voz cargada de una dulzura que ni él mismo sabía que tenía - ...soy yo.

Muy lentamente la chica de ojos castaños levantó la cabeza, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas le miraron interrogantes, a través de una cascada.

- ¿Ranma? - dijo torpemente, él asintio.

- ¿Que te ha ocurrido? - preguntó alzando una mano teblorosa, no sabía en qué lugar posar la vista: en la herida, en las rozaduras de los brazos, en las pequeñas contusiones...sintió que iba a enloquecer, ¿cómo podía estar tan herida aquella hermosa piel, que tan solo unas horas antes estaba tan sana, tan intacta y suave?

- ¡Ranma!

Bruscamente, Akane salió de su letargo. Las lágrimas rodaban incontrolables por sus mejillas, atravesando su hermoso rostro, abrió los brazos y apretó su cuerpo contra el del chico, se abrazó a él como a un salvavidas en mitad del océano, pasando sus finos brazos por cuello y dejando escapar un sollozo.

Lloraba contra su camisa a la vez que le daban pequeñas sacudidas, estaba asustada, muy asustada. Ranma tardó casi dos segundos en reaccionar. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y la atrajo contra sí, a la vez que la otra mano se enterraba en su espesísimo pelo negro y sujetaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

- Ya ha pasado, ya estoy aquí - susurró a su oído.

Apretó los dientes, furioso con Ryoga, pero sobre todo consigo mismo. La frágil figura temblaba contra él, sentía su calor, sentía sus lágrimas mojar sus ropas. En aquel momento se hizo una firme promesa, una a la que no pensaba faltar: nunca más confiaría su seguridad a nadie, velaría por ella día y noche, a todas horas. Siempre la estaría observando.

- Yo te protegeré - le prometió, mientras se agarraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo - yo cuidaré de tí.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, ninguno de los dos sabría concretar cuánto, hasta que el llanto de Akane amainó y la chica se quedó completamente tranquila, arropada por el calor del pecho de Ranma.

El chico de la trenza la miró embobado, aflojó con cuidado el agarre que ejercía sobre su cabeza, no así el de su cintura y bajó suavemente su mano hasta uno de sus hombros.

- Estás helada - comprobó contrariado. Rápidamente se deshizo de su camisa china, la cual le colocó sobre los hombros, a la vez que él se quedaba tan sólo con una camiseta de algodón de tirantes.

Akane se arrebujó en la ropa.

- ¿Que ha ocurrido? - volvió a insistir, ella le miró unos momentos antes de sonreír melancólicamente.

- Me caí.

- ¿Te caiste? - repitió asombrado - ¿cómo pudiste caerte? ¡se ve claramente el desnivel!

La chica desvió la mirada.

- No lo sé, simplemente pasó.

Ranma la contempló con el semblante serio.

- Lo siento, no pretendía... - no encontraba las palabras, Akane giró la cabeza y pareció entenderle a la perfección. Él se quedó sin aliento y, en un gesto que ni siquiera pensó, tocó su mejilla magullada, ella hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor - Mírate, estás llega de tierra - dijo Ranma mientras acariciaba su perfil, gentil, y sonreía con ternura, como quien cura a un niño pequeño tras tropezar en una travesura.

Muy lentamente Akane levantó el rostro y sus ojos hicieron completo contacto, Ranma se quedó muy quieto, aún con la mano posada sobre su mejilla. Aquel aguijón que había sentido más de una vez en su presencia volvió a enterrarse en su estómago, agudo. Se perdió en la inmensidad de sus ojos marrones, iluminados por los claros rayos lunares.

Sentía que había dejado de tener el control de la situación, su cuerpo, sus impulsos habían tomado el mando y le empujaban a dejarse llevar, a simplemente hacer lo que tanto deseaba, lo que para su propia tortura había imaginado cientos de veces.

No fue consciente, abrió los labios ligeramente, los separó y fijó la mirada en los suyos, en su pequeña, dulce y carnosa boca. Akane también parecía ser presa de aquel hechizo, aún a pesar de los cabellos revueltos y las pequeñas heridas de sus mejillas, se veía adorable, tan deseable como la fruta fresca en un caluroso verano.

Posó la mano que tenía libre sobre su hombro y ella se estremeció al contacto, relajó el cuello y pareció ofrecerse completamente, quedar a su merced. Ranma se acercó un poco más y hasta él llegó el olor de sus cabellos, le embargó el perfume a jazmín y madreselva. Fue en ese mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido, no podía luchar contra ello, necesitaba besar a Akane.

Entrecerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al suyo, con una lentitud dolorosa. El corazón en su pecho cabalgaba desquiciado, el sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas. Humedeció sus labios ligeramente cuando apenas les separaba un palmo, ella le miró expectante, asustada de sus propios e incontrolables latidos.

Percibió el ligero calor que emanaba su rostro, cómo se le hacía la boca agua de tan sólo pensar en su sabor, en todas las extrañas cosas que le hacía sentir. Apenas rozó sus labios con los suyos le recorrió una descarga, pero antes de que pudiese cerralos y capturar a su ansiada presa, Akane se separó de él bruscamente, gritó y enterró el rostro de nuevo en su hombro. Algo se movía en los arbustos.

El chico reaccionó en una fracción de segundo, se pudo a la defensiva y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, en un claro acto protector.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Un adorable conejito emergió entre la flora, Ranma suspiró antes de sonreír.

- No era nada - respondió a la callada pregunta de la chica, que se había agarrado a su camiseta con tanta fuerza como para clavarle las uñas en la piel - eres una cobardica - le dijo a modo de burla, pero cuando Akane volvió a levantar la vista y le miró con el ceño fruncido, no pudo evitar volver a ponerse nervioso.

Era demasiado para él. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas rememorando el instante que se había visto injustamente interrumpido, se aclaró la garganta.

- Vamos, tiene que verte un médico. - dijo separándose de ella y agachándose a su lado - sube - le ofreció su ancha y amplia espalda. Akane pareció querer protestar, pero debía de estar realmente molesta por las heridas, ya que en una actitud increíblemente sumisa se dejó cargar y se agarró con fuerza a su cuello.

Ranma pasó las manos debajo de sus muslos, y se la acomodó bien. Ella apoyó la barbilla en su hombro de forma recatada. Su olor a flores le estaba matando.

- Gracias - dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Agárrate - se limitó a contestar de forma tímida, al ser consciente de que sus pechos chocaban contra su espalda y se aplastaban contra ella.

Saltó de forma ágil, como un felino, Akane reprimió un grito y se agarró con más fuerza a su cuello. Se apoyó en unas rocas y volvió a saltar, en menos de un minuto se encontraban de nuevo en el bosque, habiendo salido sin problemas del acantilado.

Ranma comenzó a caminar lentamente, el silencio entre los dos le resultaba incómodo pero no se le ocurría nada que decir, estaba demasiado avergonzado para abrir la boca. Miró con el rabillo del ojo a la chica, cuya cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro, y comprobó que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se había dormido.

Sonrió, con ella allí, respirando pausadamente sobre él, se sentía en paz. Tras caminar varios minutos por fin vislumbró la playa, nada más poner un pie sobre la arena Nabiki corrió hacia él, al igual que varias personas.

- ¡Akane! - exclamó con el corazón en un puño.

- No grites, está dormida. - repuso Ranma tranquilizador, la mediana de los Tendô suspiró agradecida.

- ¿Que ha ocurrido?

- Dice que se cayó, lo mejor será que la revise un médico.

- Avisaré inmediatamente. - Nabiki marcó veloz un número en su celular mientras caminaba al lado de la pareja.

Ranma continuó cargándola hasta llegar a las habitaciones, en el inicio de las escaleras un preocupado Ryoga les observó llegar, completamente mudo de la impresión.

- Yo... - empezó avergonzado.

- Tu y yo hablaremos mañana - le interrumpió Ranma con un tono que no admitía reproches y una mirada cargada de rencor.

Subió las escaleras con la chica a cuestas y Nabiki le siguió, abrieron la puerta de su habitación. Ranma tuvo exquisito cuidado mientras la depositaba en la cama, Akane se revolvió entre sueños. Nabiki se apresuró a quitarle el calzado y en examinarla, puso una toalla alrededor de la herida de la pierna izquierda, ella emitió un leve quejido.

La empresaria levantó la vista y miró fijamente al chico de la trenza, quien observaba la figura yacer con preocupación.

- Está agotada - dijo él en voz baja.

- No sé como pagártelo - respondió Nabiki de forma sincera, a la vez que acomodaba los cabellos de su hermana.

Escucharon un leve golpeteo en la puerta y ambos se giraron a la vez, era el doctor del pueblo, un hombre joven que Nabiki había contactado. Les pidió a ambos que salieran de la habitación, y así lo hicieron.

Cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, la oscuridad invadió la escena. Ranma se revolvió el cabello nervioso y a su lado Nabiki se sacó del bolsillo una pitillera, él la miró, no sabía que fumara.

Se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió casi con rabia, dio una honda calada y expulsó el humo lentamente. Caminó un par de pasos y se apoyó en la baranda de madera, desde la cual podía observarse el mar, negro y susurrante.

- Deberíamos hablar - dijo la joven, dando de nuevo una profunda calada - No he sido completamente sincera contigo.

Ranma se sobresaltó y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Akane siempre ha sido una cabezota, cree que puede cargar con todos los problemas del mundo. Simplemente sonríe y dice que todo va bien, pero no es así. Ella no es tan fuerte.

Ranma también se apoyó en la barandilla, pendiente de sus palabras.

- Desde que comenzó a tener éxito con sus libros hubo algunos problemas, a veces le llegaban cartas de gente furiosa, enfadada, pero eran casos aislados. Cuando empezamos a planificar la película se volvió mucho peor. Hace semanas que llegan amenazas al estudio, todas dirigidas a ella.

- ¿Cómo que amenazas? - el chico abrió los ojos anonadado, exigiendo una rápida explicación.

- Al principio eran sobre todo insultos, pero últimamente se han tornado bastante macabras...son amenazas de muerte, Ranma.

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? - exclamó - ¿ella lo sabe?

- He estado revisando su correo para no alterarla, pero me temo que al final ha terminado dándose cuenta. Sí, sí lo sabe, y por eso precisamente se esfuerza tanto en simular lo contrario.

- ¡Entonces tenemos que parar la película! - dijo el chico expresando lo obvio.

Nabiki le miró sombría.

- No es tan sencillo, no podemos simplemente dejarlo todo porque haya algún loco suelto.

- ¿Es que acaso es más importante para tí ganar dinero que la seguridad de tu hermana? - preguntó el chico incrédulo.

- Puede que no lo entiendas, pero todas las mujeres Tendô provenimos de un linaje de guerreros, no nos dejamos amedrentar por amenazas, es una cuestión de orgullo.

- ¡Pero vosotras no sois guerreras!

- Puede que no... - volvió a aspirar el humo del cigarrillo - ...pero tú sí - sonrió de manera cínica.

El chico pestañeó un par de veces antes de que su cabeza comenzase a funcionar a toda máquina.

- No me elegiste por casualidad - dijo entrecerrando los ojos - lo tenías todo planeado.

- Culpable - respondió ella levantando las manos, como si se tratase de un atraco.

- Querías un artista marcial antes que un actor...

- ...al mejor que pude encontrar - Nabiki apagó los restos de su cigarrillo en la barandilla y sin descanso tomó otro entre sus labios - hablando claro, quería al mejor guardaespaldas de todo Japón.

- ¿Y la película?

- Dos al precio de uno - sonrió a la vez que prendía fuego a su segundo pitillo.

- Por eso no hacías más que lanzar a tu hermana mis brazos, querías que estuviésemos cerca - dijo dolido, con la mirada baja.

- En parte fue por eso, pero Ranma, no te hagas el inocente conmigo, sólo había que ver la cara de bobo que pusiste cuando la viste por primera vez. No he tenido que forzarte mucho.

- ¿Que pretendes?

- Te lo diré claro: no creo que esto haya sido un accidente, y creo que tu tampoco lo piensas- le dirigió una mirada significativa - sea quien sea va en serio, alguien quiere hacerle daño. Te necesito a su lado.

- ¿Quieres que me convierta en su perro guardián?

- Quiero que hagas lo que ibas a hacer de todos modos, pero siendo consciente de a qué nos enfrentamos. - Ranma apretó los puños, se tuvo que controlar para no estallar, pocas veces había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a una mujer.

- Has estado jugando con nosotros, ¡conmigo! - exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Oh, vamos, no te pongas melodramático.

- ¿Acaso crees que puedes manipular los sentimientos de las personas?¿querías que...sintiera algo por ella?

- ¿No has visto esa película americana, "The Bodyguard"? hay un momento, casi a la mitad, en el que Kevin Costner toma a Whitney Houston en brazos y la aleja corriendo del peligro...él no lo dice, sólo cumple con su trabajo, pero es innegable el componente romántico. Para poder proteger de verdad has de amar a esa persona, ha de ser importante para tí.

- Creo que se te ha podrido el cerebro de tanto cine.

- Puede ser, pero yo sólo he allanado el camino. No me gustaría quedarme con el mérito de que te hayas enamorado de mi hermana.

- ¡Ey! yo no... - protestó.

Nabiki le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Acaso he dicho alguna mentira?

Ranma apretó los labios en un mudo gesto de frustración.

- Lo que suponía, cuento contigo - volvió a sonreír, mientras jugaba con el pitillo entre los dedos.

- ¿Y ya está?¿confías la seguridad de tu hermana a una persona que conoces desde hace apenas un mes?

- ¿Y quién mejor que tu?¿el imbécil de Ryoga? o peor aún...¿Shinnosuke?

El artista marcial la miró extrañado, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel nombre.

- ¿Quién es Shinnosuke? - preguntó, a la vez que una extraña brisa fresca revolvía los cabellos de la castaña, quien le contempló inexpresiva.

Justo en aquel momento el doctor salió de la habitación, ambos le miraron, ansiosos de conocer el estado de Akane.

- Se encuentra bién, es una chica fuerte, afortunadamente sabe cómo amortiguar una caída. No sufre ninguna fractura, pero aconsejaría que descansara un par de días, sobre todo por la herida de la pierna. Le he administrado un pequeño calmante, dormirá hasta mañana.

Nabiki se mostró muy agradecida, al igual que Ranma, quien no pudo más que sentirse aliviado por el diagnóstico.

Unos minutos después decidieron de mutuo acuerdo dar por concluida su charla. Cuando el chico de la trenza entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, se dejó caer hasta el suelo, quedando con la cabeza apoyada sobre la madera. Estaba agotado, pero sobre todo confundido. Aquella última conversación había resultado reveladora en más de un sentido.

"Enamorado" - pensó torciendo el gesto. Por supuesto no era idiota, sabía que eso llamado "amor" rondaba por el mundo, propagándose como un virus, infectando hasta al más rudo guerrero. Simplemente es que a él jamás le había pasado. Había estado con algunas chicas, pero nunca llegó a sentir nada especial por ellas más allá de la camaradería.

Y de repente todo se volvía nuevo. Todos los olores florales evocaban su aroma, todas las canciones comenzaban a hablar de ella, todos los sonidos pronunciaban su nombre, todos los colores le recordaban a sus ojos, a su pelo, a su piel, a sus labios.

Le dolía el pecho, el corazón le latía a ritmo de carrera y notaba como su rostro estaba en constante ebullición. Por si fuera poco, sentía un dolor real en el estómago, que le atravesaba veloz y agudo cada vez que ella le miraba directamente.

Así que definitivamente no se le ocurría nada que justificara sus síntomas, excepto aquello que le había soltado Nabiki como cualquier cosa, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo. Por fin se había contagiado, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Akane Tendô.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se apartó los mechones de flequillo que caían sobre sus ojos.

La respuesta era insultantemente obvia. Por supuesto que la protegería, estaba dispuesto a matar si fuese necesario con tal de que ella no saliese herida. Atraparía al culpable y se lo haría pagar. Se arrepentiría del momento en el que había intentado acabar con la vida de la mujer que amaba.

.

* * *

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

Esta vez me tardé menos, me sentía inspirada.

Hoy voy a hablarles un poco de mi tercer personaje favorito de todo el manga...Nabiki. Simplemente la amo, me parece grandiosa en cuanto dice y hace. En mis fics la represento como una mujer segura de sí misma, ambiciosa e inteligente.

Siempre parece saberlo todo y tener todas las situaciones bajo control, además, siempre me ayuda cuando no se por donde continuar, ella es la secreta impulsora de todos mis desvaríos, estaría perdida sin Nabiki Tendô.

En las historias que escribo, Nabiki siempre es un poco sentimental, se preocupa por su familia, sobre todo por su hermana pequeña. Es una característica intrínseca a su estatus familiar, o al menos así lo veo yo, creo que en fondo y tras toda su codicia no tiene mal corazón. Es muy indulgente consigo misma, y aunque obre mal no suele tener remordimientos de conciencia.

Algún día escribiré un one-shot sobre ella, jajaja.

Vamos a los agradecimientos, la primera a mi beta-reader **Nodokita**, por estar siempre ahí.

A **Sweet-Gwendoline8**, **susyakane**, **leslietendo**, **Eleniak**, **Akai27**, **RosemaryAlejandra**, **Lobo de sombras**, **Dulcecito311**, **Akanesaotome**, **mechitas123** y **Alekia Saotome** muchísimas gracias por dejar reviews, me animaron a darme prisa y sacar un nuevo capítulo bastante rápido.

Y a todos vosotros que no comentais, pero que estáis ahí, muchas gracias por leer.


	8. Toma 8

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**Sueño de Verano - Toma 8**

**.**

**.**

"Bai" - pensó mientras comenzaba a correr tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas.

Por alguna razón, la cubierta superior del barco se le antojó inmensa, parecía que midiera más de un kilómetro. Bajó las estrechas escaleras dejando en el camino pasajeros airados por los empujones recibidos.

Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, se centraron en un punto del horizonte, giró hacia la zona de las habitaciones con el corazón en un puño, angustiado ante el peligro que sabía que corría.

Debía de llegar antes que ellos, esos tipos eran asesinos profesionales, si la atrapaban a solas Bai estaba perdida. Moriría en sus manos sin que él pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo.

El enorme peso de la responsabilidad se cirnió sobre su conciencia, cientos de imágenes de sus años en la academia pasaron ante sus ojos, pero aquello era diferente, esta vez era real.

- ¡Bai! - gritó segundos antes de alcanzar la puerta del camarote, cuando tomó el pomo en la mano comprobó que giraba sin problemas, estaba abierta.

Abrió de golpe, no podía esperar un segundo más, ante él la visión de la joven china se le antojó completamente ficticia, más propia de una película. Bai apenas vestida con una toalla y con sus cabellos aún húmedos se mantenía en pie de forma precaria. Le miró perdida, débil, con lágrimas a punto de salir de nuevo despedidas de sus ojos rojizos.

A sus pies, un hombre inconsciente y visiblemente golpeado ocupaba gran parte del suelo de la estrecha habitación.

- ¿Que ha ocurrido? - preguntó Shouji patidifuso.

- Shouji... - murmuró ella antes de desmayarse entre sus brazos.

El ex policía la tomó al vuelo, analizando la situación a marchas forzadas. Llevó a la chica hasta la cama y la dejó ahí, acto seguido cargó al tipo a su espalda y comenzó a caminar con él por el estrecho pasillo. Debía meterle en algún sitio o les causaría más problemas.

Pensó en encerrarle en algún armario, pero tarde o temprano alguien le descubriría y volverían a tener el mismo problema. Salió hasta cubierta y saludó a unos cuantos pasajeros, alegando que su amigo había bebido demasiado.

Lo metió en una de las barcas de rescate que colgaban a los lados del navío. Habían zarpado hacía apenas unas horas, no estaban lejos de la costa, seguro que aquel tipo sabría arreglárselas.

Descolgó la barcaza que cayó al mar haciendo un terrible estruendo, pero quedó eclipsado por el chocar de las olas con el casco. Huyó del lugar antes de que ledescubrieran y se deslizó de nuevo por el pasillo, hasta llegar al camarote.

Bai seguía tal y cómo la había dejado, tendida sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados e inmóvil. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y echó el seguro. Suspiró y se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

No era normal, nada de aquello parecía tener sentido. ¿Cuántos hombres podían estar persiguiendo a la chica?¿cómo de importante era para que se tomaran tantas molestias?¿tan rica era su familia?. El dinero...siempre el dinero.

Él mismo no era más que una víctima de la avaricia de los poderosos, pero no al extremo de atentar contra su vida.

Se levantó del lugar y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, la golpeó ligeramente en la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Eh, Bai, despierta.

La chica protestó en sueños y lentamente entreabrió los párpados, Shouji no pudo evitar el pensar que parecía mirarle a través de piedras preciosas, rubíes gigantescos.

- ¿Shouji? - preguntó debilmente.

- Bai, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido?¿ese hombre te atacó?

- Derribar la puerta y yo...yo...golpear - confesó mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas - no saber que ocurrir.

- Tranquila - dijo el chico acercándose un poco más a ella y tomando una de sus manos - ya me he librado de él.

- Gracias - contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Volvió a posar la mirada en su inocente expresión y entrecerró los ojos, ella no parecía tan fuerte como para derrotar a aquel hombre, aunque claro, la adrenalina podía obrar milagros. Aún así había algo que le preocupaba aún más de aquel asunto.

- Le escuché hablar por teléfono desde la cubierta superior, puede que haya más a bordo.

Ella se llevó ambas manos al pecho, angustiada.

- Dijo algo raro...algo sobre una joya, ¿tu sabes a qué se refería?

Hubiese jurado que vio un brillo extraño en la mirada de Bai, la chica suspiró y se puso en pie.

- No saber, Bai terminar ducha - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda, dejando a Shouji con la palabra en la boca.

.

* * *

.

El director Gosunkugi, que raramente decía algo, no parecía nada satisfecho con esa toma. Torció el gesto y pidió a los actores que la repitieran hasta al menos cinco veces, alegando que a Ranma le faltaba pasión en la mirada, que estaba distraído, que aquel momento era crucial en el film.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta había anochecido. Shampoo estaba agotada, había tenido que echarse colirios varias veces para fingir las lágrimas, y por si fuera poco, pasarse el día con una toalla y completamente empapada no era demasiado cómodo.

Sin embargo la china no perdía la sonrisa, estaba especialmente espléndida y se daba cuenta de las disimuladas miradas que le dirigía gran parte de staff, para mortificación de Mousse, que cada vez que la escena se veía interrumpida se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella, con la excusa de ofrecerle ropa seca o un refresco.

Se anunció que continuarían al día siguiente, y el chico de la trenza abandonó el lugar de grabación veloz como el rayo. Llevaba todo el día lejos de ella, llevaba horas sin saber nada de Akane. ¿Cómo iba a cumplir así su promesa de protegerla?¿de quedarse a su lado?.

Corrió hacia las habitaciones, angustiado, con la culpabilidad del abandono flotando en su mente como una paranoia.

Ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa del rodaje, aún a pesar de que la noche comenzaba a refrescar el ambiente, el calor hizo que la camiseta se ajustase a su torso. Llamó de forma nerviosa a la puerta, sólo quería verla, sólo un segundo sería suficiente.

Nadie respondió, el frío miedo se agarró a su garganta.

- ¿Ranma? - se giró de golpe, la chica de cortos cabellos le miraba con curiosidad, llevaba una lata de refresco en una mano e inclinó la cabeza en una muda pregunta.

- Ah, yo... - no había motivo para no ser sincero, ¿verdad?¿qué tenía de malo admitir que estaba preocupado? - ...quería saber si te sigue doliendo, ya sabes, la herida.

Akane miró hacia el vendaje de su pierna antes de volver a posar sus ojos en los del chico.

- Apenas, es una herida pequeña, las he tenido mucho peores - pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta de su habitación, Ranma pudo apreciar que aún a pesar de su día de descanso había estado trabajando arduamente en los guiones, prueba de ello era la cantidad de papeles y libros amontonados por todas partes - ¿no vas a entrar?

- ¿Uh? - puso cara de estúpido antes de que sus mejillas se colorearan por el ofrecimiento - c-claro - cerró la puerta tras sus pasos.

Solos. En su habitación.

Akane se sentó frente al escritorio y abrió su refresco, dándole un largo trago.

- O-Oye... - comenzó nervioso el chico de la trenza - ...sobre lo de ayer...

- Gracias por traerme - respondió Akane repentínamente tímida, completamente encantadora.

- No se trata de eso, quería saber si cuando tú...te caíste... - maldita sea, le costaba pronunciar aquella mentira - …¿viste a alguien por los alrededores?

Akane levantó la vista y enarcó una ceja.

- Me caí, no había nadie.

El artista marcial rechinó los dientes, pero aún así insistió.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Ranma...¿es posible que mi hermana Nabiki haya comenzado a contarte tonterías? - él la miró fijamente, era demasiado perspicaz para lo que le convenía.

- Me dijo que estás mintiendo.

Akane cambió su expresión a una repentinamente dura, una máscara inalterable.

- Me caí.

- No es verdad, ni siquiera tú eres tan torpe.

- He dicho que me caí.

- ¿¡A quién estás intentando proteger!?¿o es por la propia película por lo que haces esto?

- ¡Tu no eres nadie, no te metas en mis asuntos!

- ¡Si estás poniendo tu vida en peligro me meteré una y mil veces en tus asuntos!

Se habían puesto en pie, cada uno en un extremo de la habitación, lo que había comenzado como una visita de cortesía había terminado como una nueva pelea.

- ¡Vete!¡no necesito otro hombre así en mi vida, vete de una vez!

Ranma estrechó la mirada sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan cabezota y desagradecida!?

- ¡He dicho que te vayas! - exclamó ella, hiriente.

- ¡Pues claro que me voy!¡no pienso volver a preocuparme por una boba como tú!

El chico salió de la habitación dando un portazo, sin reparar siquiera en lo que le había dicho. No había significado nada, para ella lo de la noche anterior no había sido...especial.

De nuevo aquel familiar sentimiento de rabia e impotencia, le desconcertaba completamente. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de Akane Tendô?¿por qué no podían más que pelear?.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuando se encontró frente a frente con Ryoga, no le había visto en todo el día, suponía que debía de estar avergonzado y le había estado evitando durante el rodaje. Ranma se plantó en mitad de los escalones, con las piernas separadas y el gesto altivo, mirándole desde la altura.

- ¿Vas a ver a Akane? - preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

- Sólo quiero disculparme - se excusó intentando continuar, pero el chico de la trenza se apoyó en la barandilla impidiéndole el paso.

- Te aviso de que no está de humor.

- No tengo ganas de discutir contigo - Ryoga parecía terriblemente sumiso.

Ranma bajó un escalón más y se pudo prácticamente a su altura.

- Esa chica es una cabezota, una terca, una marimacho nada femenina, pero... - las miradas de ambos chicos se cruzaron y los ojos de Ranma estallaron en chispas - ….pero si vuelves a acercarte a ella, si vuelves a ponerla en peligro...te destrozaré.

Pasó a su lado, frio como el viento invernal y el chico de la pañoleta no se atrevió ni a girarse. Por muy enfadado que estuviese con Akane en esos momentos, eso no cambiaba absolutamente nada de lo que sentía. Que complicado le comenzaba a resultar todo.

El artista marcial de detuvo una vez descendió las escaleras y miró con curiosidad hacia la puerta de la chica, Ryoga estaba allí plantado, dispuesto a ofrecerle un más que merecida disculpa.

Apretó los dientes, el hecho de que esos dos se alejasen un segundo de su vista, de que ambos estuviesen a solas en la misma habitación le hacía sentir incómodo. De nuevo aquella inquietud alojandose en su pecho, de nuevo aquel extraño sentimiento haciendo latir su corazón, susurrándole ideas extrañas al oído.

"Niña boba, a solas con un hombre en tu habitación...¿que van a decir de tí?" - pensó a pesar de que él mismo había estado en ese mismo lugar unos minutos antes.

Debía hacer algo, debía sacar a Ryoga de allí, pero después de su airada salida no podía simplemente plantarse en la puerta y fingir que no le importaban las palabras de Akane, que lo que se habían gritado no tenía importancia. Que aunque le hubiese pedido que no se metiese en su vida, eso a él le daba igual, iba a seguir haciéndolo de todas formas.

Subió las escaleras enfadado consigo mismo, con su poca convicción y entró en su habitación con sigilo. Se pegó a la pared intentando escuchar la conversación que se estaba dando al otro lado, pero hasta él sólo llegaban ecos amortiguados. Quién lo diría, que siendo un edificio tan viejo tendría tan buena insonorización.

Había otra alternativa, había otra forma, había algo que aún podía usar. Tomó un vaso de agua y tras un suspiro se lo echó por encima, su cuerpo se encogió, sus ropas le quedaron grandes, se sacudió el exceso de agua de sus rojos cabellos. No se sentía para nada orgulloso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

.

* * *

.

- Realmente no se que lo que me ocurrió, no pensé que fueras a perderte, realmente no pensé demasiado, yo...

A Ryoga le estaba costando mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas, estaba luchando contra su propia lengua por llegar a pronunciar aquello a lo que llevaba toda la noche dándole vueltas. Las grandes bolsas azuladas bajo sus ojos le delataban, su piel blancuzca y su expresión taciturna hablaban más de arrepentimiento que su boca.

Akane le sonreía conciliadora, ella no tenía nada que perdonarle, nada que reprochar, sus ojos marrones alumbraban una bondad sin angustias sin rencores, demasiado deslumbrante para el pobre chico. Hubiese preferido su furia y sus gritos a aquella sincera y pura muestra de amistad.

De pronto alguien golpeó la puerta con un par de tímidos toques en la madera, Akane se dirigió hacia allí y su mirada se iluminó de dicha en cuanto vio a la persona que había venido a visitarla.

- ¡Ranko! - exclamó feliz, la pelirroja le dedicó media sonrisa.

- Eh...hola.

- Ryoga, deja que te presente a mi amiga Ranko.

El chico del pañuelo agachó la cabeza como saludo, pero la pequeña chica ni siquiera se movió, más bien cambió su expresión a una de fastidio.

- Vaya Akane, veo que tienes visita, que lástima, ya volveré en otra ocasión - dijo la pelirroja mirando a Ryoga con intención, el chico se dio en seguida por aludido.

- Yo ya me iba, no os molestéis por mí - respondió él de forma nerviosa antes de despedirse de ambas y salir de la estancia. Ranma se felicitó internamente por su magnífica interpretación, sonrió antes de darse cuenta que la morena había vuelto a tomar asiento, y se tocaba con una expresión dolorida la zona de la herida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - volvió a preguntar por segunda vez en el día, aunque esta vez Akane parecía un poco más dispuesta a ser sincera en sus respuestas.

- Me molesta un poco, pero no es nada, gracias por venir a verme.

- B-Bueno, es lo menos que podía hacer...me enteré de que te caiste y de que ese chico...Ranma, te rescató - se le hacía raro tener que hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona, tragó saliva nervioso, ahora que estaba de nuevo en aquella habitación no sabía qué más decir.

Y repentinamente Akane bajó la mirada, agachó la cabeza y sus ojos se tornaron tristes. Ranma la miró contrariado antes de que volviese a levantar la vista y viese sus ojos marrones, brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, en una mueca torturada.

- Ranko...¿tu crees que existe un tiempo para enamorarse?

- ¿Eh?

La miró perplejo, o tal vez más que eso, completamente aterrorizado. No quería estar allí, no quería oír aquello, no quería tener una conversación "de chicas" con Akane.

- ¿Crees que alguien se puede enamorar de otra persona sin más?¿simplemente compartiendo unos cuantos momentos?

- ¿Quieres decir...a primera vista?

El corazón de Ranma latía acelerado, Akane asintió lentamente con la cabeza a la espera de una respuesta.

- Yo...me enamoré a primera vista - respondió la pelirroja a su propia pregunta, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, atreviéndose a confesar lo que de otra forma jamás hubiera dicho ni bajo tortura.

Akane sonrió ligeramente y suspiró.

- A lo mejor es lo que me ha ocurrido a mi...a lo mejor estoy comenzando a pensar en otra persona, pero si te lo digo te reirás de mi - escondió el rostro entre las manos, nerviosa - ya se que no tiene sentido, que hace apenas unos días estaba lamentándome por lo de Shinnosuke...es simplemente absurdo que haya podido fijarme en alguien como él...

"Shinnosuke", el nombre no le pasó desapercibido, era el mismo que había pronunciado Nabiki la noche anterior, ahora lo sabía, debía de tratarse del ex-novio de Akane.

- Entonces...

- Tengo miedo - confesó la morena, y una cristalina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla - estoy muy asustada de lo que me está pasando, yo jamás he sido así...jamás he sido una persona cruel, nunca he tratado a nadie con tanta dureza; simplemente no puedo dejar que se de cuenta, no puedo permitir que entre en mi vida, que vuelvan a destrozarme el corazón...

- Hablas de...

- ...de ese estúpido egocéntrico, del idiota de Ranma Saotome.

¿Era sólo su imaginación o el aire se había vuelto repentinamente denso?, como si la concentración de oxígeno hubiese descendido a lo equivalente a los 3000 metros. Aunque intentó respirar no lo consiguió, tan sólo boqueó de forma absurda antes de que sus piernas comenzasen a temblar incontrolables y cayera sentado al suelo.

¿De veras acababa de decir lo que pensaba que acababa de decir? porque si lo había dicho era la cosa más maravillosa que le hubiese pasado jamás...o quizás la más horrible, no lo tenía claro. Si aquellas mismas palabras las hubiera pronunciado delante de su "yo" masculino sin duda no se encontraría allí tirado, con cara de idiota, la morena le observó interrogante antes de que su propio sonrojo le delatase.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Ranko? - preguntó inocente aproximandose a la pelirroja.

Le tendió una mano y sus ojos conectaron apenas unos segundos, suficiente como para que la vergüenza invadiese al joven artista marcial y desviase la mirada. Simplemente no tenía palabras, no debería haber escuchado aquello, ¿que iba a hacer ahora?.

Porque si ella le correspondía, si sentía exactamente lo mismo, ¿qué demonios estaba esperando? se plantaría en su puerta y la besaría hasta perder la noción del tiempo, llegaría y...claro, que estaba el pequeño detalle de que ella no sabía que él sabía que a ella le gustaba...vaya lío.

- Es tarde, ¡me voy! - la chica se levantó del suelo aún con las mejillas ardiendo y pensamientos nada claros nublando su buen juicio, salió a la carrera de la habitación de Akane y sin que miradas curiosas la viesen, se metió en la suya, cerró la puerta y volvió a dejarse caer hasta el suelo.

Y fue entonces cuando una traviesa sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en su expresión, no podía frenarla, simplemente salía sola. Se puso en pie y se dirigió veloz al baño en busca de agua caliente que se tiró sin cuidado sobre la cabeza.

Con su recién recuperada apariencia masculina se miró al espejo con nuevos ojos, poniendo cara de presumido.

- Se ha fijado en mí- le dijo a su imagen, fanfarrón, a la vez que de nuevo comenzaba a reír.

Aquella noche no podía haber ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

.

* * *

.

- ¿No es muy temprano para estar con tanto papeleo? - dijo Nabiki a la vez que paseaba la vista por la destartalada habitación.

- Alguien tiene que hacer los guiones - respondió Akane, que miraba unos cuantos párrafos vestida tan sólo con un camisón azul semitransparente, consecuencia directa del cambio de equipaje de su hermana.

- ¿Y qué tal un poco de relax?

La menor de las Tendô levantó la vista de sus quehaceres, incrédula.

- ¿De verdad esperas terminar esa película?

- Vamos Akane, estamos en la playa y estás más pálida que un vampiro.

- Tengo que terminar el trabajo de mañana.

- Pues es una pena porque hoy se van a rodar sólo escenas de acción con extras, y los actores están libres...

La morena levantó una ceja.

- Sé perfectamente lo que estás insinuando, pero la exhibición de bikinis mejor déjasela a todas esas chicas enfervorecidas, yo tengo que trabajar.

- Está bien, como quieras - levantó las manos en señal de rendición - entonces será a las malas.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para obligarme?

- ¿Recuerdas el juego de los pergaminos?

Akane suspiró.

- Como olvidarlo... - dijo señalando a su herida.

- Pues me temo que hubo algunas irregularidades en la adquisición del pergamino del amor, por lo que voy a organizar un nuevo juego para decidir quien se lo lleva finalmente.

- ¿Y eso debería importarme? - alegó a la vez que volvía a hundir la vista en los papeles.

- Tu sabrás, pero si no haces nada por evitarlo mucho me temo que alguna de las chicas tendrá una cita con Ranma.

- Me da igual lo que haga ese imbécil.

Nabiki sonrió de medio lado.

- Ya...claro.

Y sin mediar palabra salió de la habitación, a sabiendas de que su hermana menor acababa de partir por la mitad el lapicero que momentos antes tenía en la mano.

Apenas 10 minutos después Akane se encontraba en la playa con su traje de baño, se había puesto el bikini de color amarillo tal y como le había aconsejado Ranko. El sol se encontraba en lo más alto y comenzaba a quemar en la piel.

La chica de cortos cabellos suspiró y caminó hasta la orilla del mar, puso su toalla en la arena un poco retirada del resto de los veraneantes y comenzó a aplicarse crema protectora por todo el cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de salvar el vendaje de su pierna.

Cuando terminó su labor se caló una visera y sacó algunos guiones de su bolso, que estuviese tomando el sol no la excusaba de trabajar.

- ¡Akane! - levantó la vista con desgana para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Ukyo, quien portaba una amable sonrisa, o al menos la fingía maravillosamente - ¿Que tal te encuentras?¿tú también te has tomado el día libre?

- Ah, sí, está bien tomar un poco de sol de vez en cuando - contestó de manera cortés.

- ¡Ya lo creo!¡nos tuviste muy preocupados con tu desaparición!¿te sigue doliendo la herida? - se sentó a su lado, llevaba un bikini de color verde realmente diminuto.

- Oh, bueno, no es nada, sólo un arañazo.

- Me alegra oírlo - repuso la castaña de nuevo con una sonrisa, Akane la miró con cierta desconfianza pero sin poder evitar que su amabilidad la conmoviera, al fin y al cabo no parecía mala chica - ¡vamos! - sin previo aviso, Ukyo la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, levantándola de la toalla y arrastrándola por la playa.

- ¡Ukyo!¿que haces? - protestó incrédula.

- ¿Pues qué más?¡necesito una pareja para el torneo de voleibol!¡esa Shampoo no me va a ganar ni muerta!

- ¿Torneo de voley? - preguntó a la vez que alzaba la vista y distinguía a su hermana Nabiki a lo lejos, sosteniendo una pelota y dando instrucciones a un atento público - ¿Es la competición por el pergamino? yo...¡yo no quiero participar!

La castaña se giró de golpe y la miró con ojos deslumbrantes antes de juntar las manos en un gesto de súplica.

- Ya sé que no estás interesada en tener una cita con Ranma, ¡por eso te estoy pidiendo a tí que me ayudes!, si juntas conseguimos derrotar a Shampoo y a Kodachi haré lo que quieras por tí, ¡te maquillaré todos los días! - exclamó, como si estuviese ofreciendo el mejor trato de todos.

- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no haces equipo con Shampoo? pensé que vosotras dos os entendíais bien...

- ¿Y hacer una cita las dos con Ranma? es mucho más fácil ganar contigo, así cuando nos llevemos el premio tú te retirarás y en lugar de una cita doble podremos estar él y yo a solas... - terminó soñadora, Akane la miró anonadada.

- Si tanto quieres salir con él, ¿por qué no vas y se lo pides?

Ukyo pestañeó.

- Eso no es tan fácil.

- Si, ya, cómo sea... - continuaron avanzando hasta que llegaron a la pista de voleibol, que para la ocasión habían marcado con profundas líneas en la arena. Gran parte del equipo de rodaje así como montones de veraneantes curiosos habían rodeado la zona, ansiosos por el espectáculo.

- Al final te has apuntado, hermanita - dijo Nabiki feliz, mirando a Akane a través de sus grandes gafas de sol, ella bajó la vista al suelo.

- ¡Injusto ser!¡Shampoo ganar pergamino!

- Es cierto que lo encontraste - repuso Nabiki - pero el juego era por parejas, así que técnicamente como regresaste sin tu pareja hiciste trampas.

La china resopló a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y juntaba sus pechos, apenas sujetos por un bikini de triángulos rojo.

- A Shampoo no gustar juego por parejas... - murmuró frustrada.

- Las reglas son simples, la pareja ganadora obtendrá el pergamino del amor, lo cual les dará una cita con la persona que elijan. Jugaremos tres sets de 15 puntos cada uno.

- Es ridículo - Akane levantó la vista a la vez que buscaba nerviosa a una persona en concreto, no quería que se hiciera ideas raras, no quería que por nada del mundo Ranma llegase a pensar que estaba compitiendo...por él.

Suspiró aliviada cuando no le vio entre la multitud, al menos en eso tendría suerte. Ella era buena en casi todos los deportes, a veces un poco torpe, pero bastante hábil en líneas generales, aunque recordaba que Kodachi siempre había sido una terrible competidora en sus años de instituto.

Dirigió una mirada a la susodicha, quien parecía permanecer ajena a todo aquello, sentada tranquilamente sobre una toalla, contemplando la situación hasta que comenzara el juego. Llevaba un trikini negro que le daba un aspecto muy sensual.

Hasta en aquel momento se había molestado en ponerse su habitual carmín.

- Aunque nos falta un buen juez - apuntó Nabiki mirando a la concurrencia, aún sosteniendo la pelota en una mano - ¡Ranmaaaaaa! - gritó a la vez que agitaba una mano en el aire, a lo lejos el chico de la trenza miraba el mar con desazón, prácticamente escondido tras unas rocas - vamos Ranma, ¡no seas tímido!

Salió de su escondite con la cabeza baja y caminó a regañadientes hasta la orilla, se plantó en el campo de voleibol con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

- ¿Uh?¿y tu bañador? - preguntó Nabiki, con una pizca de decepción en su voz.

- No voy a bañarme...

- Ah, sí, ya recuerdo - apuntó con una sonrisa socarrona - pero tu pequeño problemita no impedirá que hagas de árbitro en este partido, ¿verdad?

El chico de la trenza le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Akane antes de que un ligero sonrojo apareciese en sus mejillas.

- No creo que sea adecuado.

- ¿Es que acaso...no sabes jugar?

- ¿¡Qué!?¡C-Claro que sé jugar!

- Lo sabía - dijo Nabiki haciéndole entrega de la pelota - suerte entonces, partido de dobles a tres sets, ¡comencemos!

El chico suspiró, parecía que quería estar en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera aquel, dirigió sendas miradas a las dos parejas de chicas y se aclaró la garganta.

- No...no os esforcéis demasiado, podríais haceros daño.

Akane en seguida supo que aquellas palabras iban por ella, resopló aún molesta por la discusión del día anterior. En el fondo sabía que él tan sólo se estaba preocupando por ella de una forma completamente sincera, casi adorable, pero ni siquiera eso le podía permitir, no si no quería terminar rendida en sus brazos como todas aquellas chicas, otra de sus patéticas conquistas.

Ukyo y ella se dirigieron a uno de los campos, se cruzó con Ranma una milésima de segundo, momento que aprovechó para susurrar algo que quería dejar bien claro.

- Ni pienses que hago esto por tí.

Él se giró sorprendido, mirándola embobado.

- Claro que no - contestó luciendo una diminuta sonrisa, que hizo que todo el vello del cuerpo de la chica se erizarse a pesar del calor.

Akane se dirigió de nuevo a su campo aún más furiosa consigo misma que hace unos momentos, era increíble el poder que había comenzado a ejercer sobre ella el joven Saotome, tanto que podía estremecer su cuerpo con un gesto tan simple. No lo iba a consentir, lucharía contra aquello con todas sus fuerzas.

Vio a Shampoo y a Kodachi desde el otro lado de la red, apartándose los cabellos y dejándolos caer de forma coqueta sobre su espalda. A su alrededor decenas de curiosos habían rodeado el campo, gritaban y jadeaban a las cuatro hermosas chicas, completamente fascinados por lo que estaba viendo.

- Vamos allá, sacamos nosotras - dijo Ukyo con la pelota en una mano, Akane la tomó de forma hábil y se dirigió al final del campo, volvió a fijarse en los ojos rojizos de Shampoo, la observaban rencorosos, ardían de furia ante el enfrentamiento.

"No pienso dejarme vencer" - pensó Akane antes de lanzar la pelota al aire y saltar, a la vez que la golpeaba con fuerza haciendo que traspasase la red como una flecha.

Nabiki silbó admirada y comenzó a recaudar dinero para una muy lucrativa apuesta, Ranma frunció el entrecejo desde uno de los laterales, preocupado. Se cruzó de brazos disgustado, sabía que ella se iba a hacer daño, era una irresponsable cabezota, demasiado competitiva.

Kodachi recibió la bola y Shampoo se apresuró a rematarla, Ukyo la devolvió con un perfecto tapón marcando el primer punto. Pegó un brinco de alegría y se giró para mirar a Akane, haciendo el gesto de la victoria.

- No presumir tanto, Ukyo y Akane no poder ganar - le dijo Shampoo altiva, a la vez que se preparaba para el nuevo saque.

- ¿Quienes son esas chicas?¡son todas guapísimas! - Ranma miró a dos de los espectadores que se encontraban a su izquierda, conversando sin tapujos acerca de la escena.

- ¿Les pedimos salir después del partido? - dijo un segundo con pinta de ligón.

- Seguro que tienen novio...

- Tengan novio o no, yo me quedo con la del pelo morado.

- Matsu, no tienes ni idea de mujeres, ¡la mejor es la morena!

- ¿La del traje de baño negro?

- No, no, la del pelo corto.

- No me van las chicas con el pelo corto, además tiene menos pecho.

- ¿Pero la has mirado bien?¡tiene un cuerpo de infarto! se nota que hace ejercicio...

- Si, pero no se le ve mucho la cara con esa visera.

- ¡EH!

Ambos se giraron para ver al chico de la trenza, que rechinaba los dientes rojo de rabia.

- ¡Iros a chismorrear a otro sitio!

- ¿Qué ocurre, alguna de ellas es tu novia? - dijo el primero de ellos con tono burlón, aunque ante la imponente presencia física de Ranma trastabilló ligeramente.

- No...simplemente me desconcentráis - repuso él cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a prestar atención al partido, Shampoo y Kodachi acababan de marcar dos puntos seguidos y les volvía a tocar sacar.

La china golpeó el balón con fuerza y Ukyo hizo una mala recepción, desviando la bola hacia el público. Ranma miró la escena confuso, antes de ver como Akane se lanzaba con los brazos estirados y golpeaba in extremis la bola que salía disparada hacia el campo contrario.

Lo que la morena no calculó fue el aterrizaje, cayó de bruces sobre los presentes, empujando al suelo junto con ella a uno de los chicos que justamente se encontraban parloteando momentos antes.

- Ah... - Akane se sobó la cabeza por el golpe, no debía de haberse precipitado de aquella manera, tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente acostada sobre un desconocido, que la miraba casi con veneración - ¡lo-lo siento! - exclamó a la vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los del muchacho y este le sonreía completamente encantado con la situación.

- Yo no - repuso con intención, pero antes siquiera de que la chica hiciese el amago de levantarse, un fuerte brazo se enredó en su cintura, posó una mano sobre su vientre plano y la levantó del suelo con una facilidad increíble, atrayendola hacia sí.

- ¡Idiota! - exclamó Ranma furioso, Akane le miró pasmada, con un extraño nudo en el estómago - ¡No deberías estar aquí!¡no deberías estar haciendo esfuerzos!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Y por su fuera poco te dedicas a coquetear con el primero que se te cruza!

- ¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando!?¡suéltame!

El chico de la trenza obedeció y la dejó libre, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?¡ya te he dicho que no quiero que te preocupes por mí!

- ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia!

Akane pestañeó, confundida.

- ¿Que se supone que significa eso? - preguntó a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿porqué te cuesta tanto ser sincera?

- ¿Ah?¿y que se supone que he de decir para resultarte sincera?

- Ey... - Ukyo interrumpió la discusión, había recuperado la pelota y miraba a la pareja preocupada, ambos giraron la cabeza a un mismo tiempo para enfrentarla - ...el partido debería de seguir, ¿no?

Akane resopló volviendo a su posición y Ranma se plantó en uno de los laterales del campo, cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos. Le dirigió una furibunda mirada al chico sobre el que había aterrizado Akane, que se dedicaba a describir a su amigo con pelos y señales todo lo que había visto, con gestos bastante groseros.

Apretó los puños, no quería montar un espectáculo, no quería dejarse llevar por su acuciante sobreproteccionismo que le instaba a plantarle un buen puñetazo en plena mejilla, cuyo impacto le hiciese olvidar por completo el accidentado contacto corporal. Muy en su interior, una pequeña vocecita que cada vez hablaba más fuerte no dejaba de gritar: "Akane es mía, nadie más puede tocarla".

Se estaba volviendo posesivo, se estaba convirtiendo en una persona egoísta y celosa de sus ojos, de sus gestos, de su piel.

La pelota volvió a emprender el vuelo y el partido continuó, cada vez con más agresividad. Las chicas brincaban, golpeaban y recibían la pelota, desde luego no parecía algo propio de aficionadas, era competición a alto nivel.

El chico de la trenza sufría cada vez que veía como Akane corría y se lanzaba con tal de evitar un punto del rival, sin embargo no era estúpido, sabía que la herida le dolía.

En un momento dado, uno de los golpes de Kodachi impactó de lleno en su pierna y la morena cayó al suelo emitiendo un levísimo jadeo, iban perdiendo por apenas un par de puntos y el partido apenas terminaba. Ranma no se lo pensó dos veces, pisó la arena del campo y se agachó junto a la guionista quien le miró con la furia de la competición presente en sus ojos. Ukyo también se había parado a su lado.

- Akane, ¿puedes continuar? - preguntó la maquilladora con un deje de preocupación en sus palabras.

- No me pasa nada... - dijo a la vez que intentaba ponerse en pie, pero para Ranma no pasó desapercibida la mancha oscura que empezaba a extenderse bajo el vendaje. ¡Estaba sangrando! maldita fuese mil veces, por culpa de aquel estúpido juego se había abierto la herida de nuevo.

- Se acabó, no puedes continuar en este estado - sentenció extremadamente serio, pero Akane no opinaba lo mismo.

- Voy a terminar el partido - declaró firmemente mientras se ponía en pie - Y tu no me lo vas a impedir.

- Claro que voy a hacerlo.

- ¡Já! me gustaría ver como lo intentas - le retó apretando los dientes, había que admitir que aquella chica era extremadamente tenaz. El artista marcial suspiró, aquello le iba a doler mucho más a él que a ella.

- Ganador el equipo de Shampoo y Kodachi - dijo en voz alta.

- ¡Eso es injusto! - exclamó Ukyo ultrajada, Akane simplemente palideció. A su espalda las otras dos chicas también le miraron sorprendidas.

- No puedes hacer eso.

- Ya lo he hecho.

- ¡Deshazlo!

- No - lo sabía, sabía que esa decisión le iba a pesar en la conciencia y no haría más que incentivar el rencor de Akane, pero no podía permitir que se siguiese haciendo daño a sí misma, así tuviese que aguantar cien citas con Shampoo y Kodachi.

Su cara enfadada, su pelo ligeramente revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo físico y sus rodillas llenas de arena, todo, absolutamente todo le gustaba. Le gustaba tanto que era impensable que no le gustase al resto de espectadores, que volvían a contemplarlos atónitos.

No se lo pensó demasiado, simplemente lo hizo, se agachó lo suficiente como para agarrar sus rodillas y con la facilidad de quien transporta una almohada tomó el delgado cuerpo de Akane y la cargó sobre su hombro, como si fuese un simple saco.

Ella comenzó a gritar, se revolvió mientras Ranma caminaba rumbo a los apartamentos.

- ¡Sueltame!¡déjame bajar ahora mismo!¡esto es humillante!

- ¡Deja de moverte o seguirás abriendo la herida!

- ¡Maldito seas Ranma Saotome! - exclamó mientras daba un par de fuertes golpes con los puños en su espalda, pero él ni siquiera se quejó - ¡Podría haber ganado!¿Es que acaso tantas ganas tenías de salir con Shampoo que has tenido que hacer trampas para conseguirlo?

Él detuvo el paso cuando llegaron hasta las escaleras de madera exteriores, que conducían a sus habitaciones, finalmente la dejó en el suelo sin demasiado cuidado.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan terca?

- ¿Acaso te duele que te digan la verdad?

- Entérate de una vez, ¡no quiero salir con Shampoo, con Ukyo, con Kodachi o con ninguna otra!

- ¿Entonces por qué demonios has detenido el partido?

- ¿¡Es que acaso no es obvio!? - el chico de la trenza la miró aún más enfadado de lo que estaba momentos antes, los gigantescos ojos marrones de Akane se veían completamente encantadores, nublados por una extraña confusión, como si le costase un soberano esfuerzo llegar a entender lo que estaba diciendo. No era tan tonta, ella misma sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero su propio cerebro descartaba la idea mucho antes de que pudiese siquiera llegar a planteársela.

Ranma se revolvió los cabellos y resopló, cansado.

- Ve a descansar - le dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta y volvía a la playa para arreglar aquel maldito asunto del pergamino de Nabiki.

A su espalda, una sonrojada Akane vio como se alejaba, bajó la mirada y posó ambas manos sobre su pecho intentando por todos los medios acallar sus latidos.

.

* * *

.

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Con este capítulo me tardé una eternidad, lo siento muchísimo. No fue falta de inspiración si no de tiempo real, tengo la impresión de que lo he escrito medio dormida, siempre con demasiado sueño por culpa de mi trabajo, de nuevo lamento la tardanza, intentaré tener el siguiente lo antes posible, no me gusta haceros esperar.

Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por las reviews, me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo aún esté muerta de cansancio.


	9. Toma 9

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**.**

**.**

**Sueño de Verano - Toma 9**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Nabiki! - por alguna razón no le extrañó encontrar a la productora con una sonrisa en los labios y un gran fajo de billetes entre las manos. La mediana de las Tendô parecía satisfecha de sí misma, mientras contaba sus ganancias en la apuesta.

Ranma continuó aproximándose y ella le recibió expectante.

- Felicidades, eres un producto realmente rentable - dijo al mismo tiempo que, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, comenzaba a hacer un grueso rollo con el dinero, y se lo guardaba en el escote del bikini.

- ¡Tu hermana está herida!¿por qué le has dejado hacer eso?¿de verdad te preocupas por ella?

La expresión de la chica no cambió un ápice, levantó una ceja haciendo ver que la propia duda la ofendía.

- Akane es mayor, no puedo hacer mucho por cambiar sus decisiones, pero para preocuparte por ella ya estás tú, ¿no es así? - preguntó a la vez que avanzaba un par de pasos hacia el artista marcial - ¿cuñadito?

Él apretó los dientes.

- ¿Y crees que la mejor forma de cuidar de ella es salir con otras mujeres? - soltó a bocajarro, mirándola altivo, pero Nabiki apenas se movió, parecía más que dispuesta a ganar aquella batalla.

- La mejor forma de cuidar a mi hermana es cuidándola. El tener que hacer "otro tipo de labores" como parte de tu trabajo es parte fundamental de la promoción, tal y como se especifica claramente en tu contrato. Quiero ganar dinero Saotome, no olvides que estamos aquí para eso.

- Eres una bruja.

- Soy tu jefa, y prepárate porque a las 7 has de pasar a recoger a Kodachi y a las 9 a Shampoo.

- No puede ser - dijo pasmado - ¿iba en serio lo de salir con las dos?

- Ellas lo han querido así, se han repartido las horas. No las juzgues duramente, se ve que sus gustos sobre hombres son muy concretos, aunque según creo no son las únicas que piensan de esa forma.

El chico de la trenza se sonrojó ligeramente por el comentario, aún a pesar de su habitual presunción una pequeña parte de su personalidad aún era muy inocente.

- Deberías aprovechar para lucir tus músculos en la playa, esa camiseta negra no es muy apropiada.

- Así estoy bien - se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno, pero deja que te de un consejo: no tardes mucho en decirle a Akane lo que quiera que esté pasando por tu cabeza, a ella tampoco le faltan pretendientes - se bajó ligeramente las gafas de sol, lo suficiente como para hacer contacto directo con los iris azules de su interlocutor.

- ¿Y si no acudo a las citas? - le retó.

- Entonces en vez de aliada tendrás en mí una enemiga, y créeme, no quieres eso - le dijo la pequeña chica, completamente segura de sí misma.

- ¿Es eso lo que ocurrió con Shinnosuke?¿se convirtió en alguien molesto y te libraste de él?

Nabiki le miró sorprendida, entreabrió ligeramente sus pequeños labios y pestañeó.

- ¿Quien te ha dicho eso?

- No soy idiota, el otro día cuando charlamos por la noche insinuaste que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para tu hermana, y soy incapaz de creerme que ese hombre fuese tan imbécil como para alejarse de ella sin ninguna explicación. Tuviste algo que ver, ¿verdad?

La productora se mesó los cabellos, se quitó las gafas de sol y las colocó sobre su cabeza.

- Si te lo cuento, ¿prometes no hacer más preguntas? ¿irás a las citas y serás obediente?

Era como pactar con el diablo, aún así la curiosidad le mataba. Quería saber, quería averiguar todo lo que tuviese que ver con Akane, asintió pesadamente a la vez que comenzaba a preocuparse por las futuras consecuencias de aquella decisión.

- Shinnosuke era un buen chico, tonto, pero buen chico. No voy a negar que estaba profundamente enamorado de Akane, se desvivía por ella, siempre atento a lo que necesitase. En realidad no le culpo, era huérfano y Akane era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia. Sin embargo, siempre pensé que mi hermana le miraba con cariño, pero no con amor. Tal vez sólo fueran conclusiones mías, quién sabe... el hecho es que, cuando Akane comenzó a publicar sus primeros libros, él fue el primero en alegrarse, aunque no tanto cuando aparecieron los problemas. Tenía miedo por su seguridad, sé que quería protegerla pero le faltaba la fuerza y la habilidad. Discutían a menudo por ello, él quería llevar una vida sencilla y tranquila, ella era (y lo sigue siendo) una cabezota testaruda que no dudaba en salir herida a cambio de conseguir lo que perseguía. Eran incompatibles, yo simplemente aceleré las cosas. Hablé con Shinnosuke y le dije que debía tomar las riendas de la situación, hacer que Akane abandonase la escritura incluso las artes marciales...y el muy tonto lo hizo.

- ¿Tu provocaste la pelea?¿hiciste que rompieran?

- Yo no hice nada, sólo le dije lo que quería oír.

- Eres retorcida, Nabiki Tendô... - dijo Ranma con el desprecio empapando sus palabras.

- Puede ser, pero no intentes hacerme ver como la mala del cuento. Su relación llevaba estancada mucho tiempo, y el sobreproteccionismo de Shinnosuke sólo estaba frenando la creatividad de Akane. Ella es buena, aún tiene mucho que demostrarle al mundo, no podía permitir que su carrera se viese truncada, convertida en una prematura y aburrida ama de casa, encadenada en un matrimonio infeliz.

- ¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste por ella?¿terminaste su relación pensando en lo que sería mejor para Akane...o sólo pensaste en el dinero que te estaba haciendo perder Shinnosuke?

- Me ofendes, yo no terminé aquella relación, lo hicieron de mutuo acuerdo después de una discusión.

- Que tú provocaste.

- Si hubiese sido tan fuerte su amor, ¿no crees que habría sobrevivido a algo tan estúpido como una conversación?

Ranma la miró con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, por una parte asqueado por la confesión, pero por otra, una pequeña y oscura parte de él estaba agradecida, porque si Nabiki no se hubiese comportado como una lunática controladora, Akane jamás se habría fijado en él. Aún así no podía dejar de pensar en lo injusto que era para ella, que parecía vivir en la ignorancia mientras su hermana movía los hilos tras del telón, metiendo las narices hasta en sus relaciones.

- La próxima vez que tomes una decisión que pueda afectar a la vida de los demás, consúltalo con ellos.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Yo no soy Shinnosuke, no caeré en tus trampas. No pienso renunciar a Akane.

- Ummh... - Nabiki le dirigió una enigmática sonrisa - ...vamos, vamos, no te enfades cuñadito, no soy tan mala, además, sabes que jamás haría daño a mi hermana.

Volvió a colocarse las gafas de sol y se alejó de él bamboleando hipnóticamente las caderas. El chico de ojos azules levantó una ceja y resopló derrotado, desde luego era mejor permanecer en el mismo bando que Nabiki Tendô.

.

* * *

.

Akane se metió en la ducha y se frotó la piel con rabia, quitó sin cuidado el vendaje de su pierna y dejó que el agua escurriera, llevándose con ella los restos de sangre y suciedad.

Mojó sus cabellos y entrecerró los ojos.

"Ranma Saotome" - pensó, maldito, maldito fuera. No sólo le había impedido ganar el partido, la había humillado, la había tratado como a una niña pequeña, indefensa. Y para rematarlo había atravesado todas y cada una de sus defensas con aquella última frase.

Sus mejillas se encendieron, y en el mismo rubor se mezclaban la rabia y la vergüenza.

Encima ese idiota iba a salir con Shampoo, y además tendría una cita con Kodachi.

"No me importa, que se pudran" - se dijo a la vez que se envolvía con una toalla, pero en seguida un conocido peso estrujó su corazón sin piedad. Casi podría jurar que le cortó la respiración, y fue entonces cuando una lágrima, pura y cristalina resbaló por su mejilla. ¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando?¿cuando se había vuelto tan sumamente sensible, tan terriblemente débil?.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y vendó nuevamente su herida, suspiró pesadamente antes de autoinfligirse un par de cachetadas en las mejillas.

- Hay muchos guiones que corregir, no tengo tiempo para compadecerme de mí misma.

Se puso un ligerísimo vestido de color crema y dejó su pelo húmedo caer de forma casual sobre su rostro. Comenzó a buscar un bolígrafo cuando una voz familiar la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Akane?

Se apresuró a abrir.

- Ukyo - dijo algo sorprendida - siento lo del partido, si no hubiese sido por mi herida...

Pero la castaña negó inmediatamente antes de sonreír tan solo con la comisura.

- No fue culpa tuya, no debí forzarte.

- Aún así perdiste tu oportunidad de salir con... - tragó saliva - ...Ranma.

- No importa, de todas formas una cita arreglada no es lo mismo que una de verdad.

- ¿Tu crees?

Ukyo asintió enérgicamente.

- ¡Claro que sí! Me juego una mano a que no ocurre absolutamente nada entre ellos.

- ¿De veras? - fue algo completamente inconsciente, pero en las palabras de Akane se denotaba alivio.

- He pensado que ya que ellos van a salir a divertirse...¿que tiene de malo que nosotras hagamos lo mismo?

- No te entiendo... - espetó la morena torciendo ligeramente la cabeza.

- Dos de los chicos de la playa me han invitado a una fiesta esta noche, les he dicho que tú también vendrás.

- ¿Quieres decir...salir juntas?

- Vamos, ¡será divertido! Harán una fogata en la orilla y habrá música y bebida.

- No estoy segura... - dijo dubitativa, no recordaba la última vez que salió a divertirse con una amiga, quizás desde el comienzo de su época universitaria no había vuelto a pisar una fiesta.

- ¡Pasaré a buscarte a las 9!

- P-Pero Ukyo, ¡no te he dicho que vaya a ir! - esto último lo gritó con desesperación, pero la castaña dejó de escuchar y huyó a toda prisa por las escaleras, sin querer oír más excusas. Akane suspiró - Una fiesta...

- ¿Una fiesta?

Casi dio un respingo cuando la voz de Ranma la sacó de golpe de sus cavilaciones, el chico de la trenza la miraba ceñudo, confuso.

- ¿Vas a una fiesta?

- ¿Y a tí que te importa?¿no estás demasiado ocupado organizando tus citas?

- Contesta - ordenó perdiendo la paciencia, lo cual sólo provocó que Akane se comportase aún más altanera.

- Voy a salir a dar una vuelta con Ukyo.

- ¿Quieres decir hoy?

- ¿Hay algún problema?¿o es que el único que se puede divertir eres tú?

Ranma abrió la boca en una perfecta "O", no se había alejado de allí más de media hora, ¿que tipo de tontería era aquella?.

- No será con ese tipo de la playa, ¿verdad? ¡es un cerdo! ¡no sabes las cosas que estaba diciendo sobre tí, sobre tu...cuerpo!

- ¿Ah? - Akane apoyó las manos en sus caderas - ¿qué cuerpo? ¿este que según tú es tan poco atractivo?

El chico tragó saliva de manera audible, antes de que una pequeña llama comenzara a prender en su interior.

- ¡Sólo te estaba advirtiendo, idiota!

- ¿Idiota? ¡No necesito tus advertencias, puedo salir con quien me venga en gana!

- ¡Haz lo que quieras!¡hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza como para interesarse en una mujer sin pechos!

- ¡Entonces corre a los brazos de Shampoo, que lo que le falta de cerebro lo compensa con la delantera!

- Eres...¡insufrible!

- ¡Y tu un mujeriego!

- ¡Testaruda mocosa sin curvas!

- ¡Egocéntrico artista marcial con ínfulas de actor!

La retahíla de insultos se detuvo cuando los jóvenes cruzaron sus iracundas miradas, ambos enfadados, con la respiración alterada. Akane cerró con furia su puerta y al otro lado Ranma dio un fuerte golpe a la pared.

.

* * *

.

Se había imaginado un escenario realmente malo, pero el momento en el que Kodachi abrió su puerta ataviada con un vestido negro, cuyo escote sólo podía calificarse de "escandaloso" supo que iba a ser mucho, mucho peor.

Tomó aire y se forzó a sí mismo a ser amable, ¿exactamente donde creía que iban a ir vestida así?. Al fin y al cabo se encontraban en un pueblo de veraneo sin demasiadas opciones de ocio, más allá que pasear por la carretera que circundaba al mar y unos cuantos puestos de comida donde se servían brochetas de calamares y gambas a las plancha.

- E-Estás muy guapa - dijo de forma caballerosa, cumplido que Kodachi le agradeció con una suave sonrisa.

- Gracias, tu también.

Ambos parecían cohibidos, así que la muchacha comenzó la conversación.

- Vamos a cenar.

- ¿C-Cenar? - repuso Ranma nervioso, rápidamente hizo un rápido cálculo de lo que debía llevar en la cartera y muy a su pesar supo que no eran más de 2000 yens.

- No te preocupes, yo invito.

Eso le hizo sentir cierto alivio.

- Está bien, vamos - el chico se apresuró y comenzó a caminar hacia la carretera, Kodachi le miró confusa.

- Ranma...¿acaso tienes prisa?

- ¿Eh?

- Tenemos una cita de dos horas, no deberías estar tan apresurado.

- No es eso... es sólo que... - es sólo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir a buscar a Akane, se estaba poniendo enfermo por momentos al pensar que pudiese estar en compañía de otros hombres, que la miraran, que rozaran "por casualidad" sus hombros, sus brazos, la punta de sus dedos - ...esto me parece una tontería, obligar a las personas a salir unas con otras...

- ¿Acaso no quieres salir conmigo? - dijo la morena con un tono de completa desolación, a punto de romper a llorar en una más que convincente actuación, Ranma la miró espantado.

- Nononono, claro que no es eso, pero dos citas en un día...

- Eso es fácil de arreglar - Kodachi se acercó a él y pasó los brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuello, acercando sus labios a su rostro - simplemente no vayas con Shampoo.

Ranma tuvo buen cuidado de alejar a la delgada muchacha de su propio cuerpo, tomándola por los hombros y recuperando su espacio personal.

- Nabiki me matará, cenemos de una vez.

- Como quieras - Kodachi se adelantó y su carmín resplandeció a la vez que sus labios se tensaban en una coqueta sonrisa, por alguna razón aquella chica le daba miedo...

Dos infinitas horas después Ranma suspiró agotado. Acababa de dejar a Kodachi de nuevo en su habitación y tras bastantes problemas, la chica no sólo se había empeñado en darle de comer, sino que también le señaló que la cita sólo terminaría con un beso. No supo ni cómo consiguió librarse, sólo sabía que comenzaba a tener un horrible dolor de cabeza y que aún debía pasar a por Shampoo.

Si las nada discretas insinuaciones de una mujer no habían sido suficientes, no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a la terrible amazona china. Se dirigió con paso fúnebre hasta las habitaciones de la actriz principal y allí se encontró de nuevo a aquel bueno para nada, Mousse se encontraba haciendo guardia delante de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

- No vas a salir con ella - declaró tajante, ante lo cual el artista marcial frunció el ceño.

- No es como si yo quisiera hacerlo...

- ¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego?

- Emmh...

- Veo perfectamente lo que está pasando, ¡estás intentando seducir a mi inocente Shampoo!

- ¿Quién?¿yo? - dijo Ranma señalándose a si mismo - será mejor que te revisen la vista.

- ¡Aiyaaaa!¡Ranma al fin llegar, Shampoo contenta ser! - la chica de cabellos morados había escuchado el alboroto y abrió su puerta impaciente.

- ¡No lo consentiré!¡Shampoo, no puedes irte con este mujeriego!

- ¡Pero qué manía con decir que soy un mujeriego!

- Mousse quedar aquí, Shampoo estar bien con Ranma.

- ¡Pero es que él sólo quiere aprovecharse de tí!

- ¡No pienso aprovecharme de ella, estoy haciendo esto porque me obligan! - replicó Ranma de nuevo, hastiado.

- Ñañaña, Mousse pobre envidioso ser.

- ¡Si intentas tocarle un solo pelo te haré picadillo!

- ¿Podemos acabar con esto de una vez? - volvía a estar cansado de las más que evidentes desavenencias entre ambos chinos.

- Ranma y Shampoo irse ya - la chica avanzó presurosa dejando a Mousse con la palabra en la boca, y tomó con desenvoltura la mano del artista marcial.

Caminó con su pequeña mano firmemente anclada a la suya, hasta que Ranma se detuvo y la soltó intentando no parecer grosero.

- Shampoo, esta cita...

- Saber que Ranma ya haber cenado, Kodachi decir antes, pero Shampoo preferir que salir más tarde - se giró con una traviesa sonrisa deseando aflorar en su expresión, sus ojos, rojizos y brillantes parecían haberse llenado de decisión - así tener toda la noche para nosotros.

El chico dio un vacilante paso hacia atrás, a la vez que veía como la actriz alzaba las manos, buscando su contacto, su calor. La chica agarró su camisa ligeramente y se puso de puntillas, susurrando con el aliento contenido en su oreja.

- Si querer...poder dormir con Shampoo.

La miró pasmado, sin terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle, pestañeó antes de apartarse de ella bruscamente, rompiendo todo contacto. Shampoo era la imagen de la lujuria, sus labios, sus ojos y su largo pelo, todo en esa mujer parecía haber sido moldeado para poder enloquecer a los hombres, y sin embargo, su expresión se volvió confusa ante la brusca separación, como si fuera la primera vez que le ocurría algo parecido.

Ranma tampoco era nuevo en aquellas cuestiones, en algunas ocasiones (y más después de los torneos), había encontrado admiradoras esperándole en su camerino con claras intenciones. Algunas veces le había parecido bien, otras no.

Y no es que fuese de piedra, pero en esos momentos le resultaba impensable. Su cabeza estaba tan llena de la terca guionista, de su expresión decidida y sus malos modales, de su hermosa inocencia y sus esquivas palabras, que la nada discreta insinuación de Shampoo simplemente pasó de largo.

- No digas tonterías - contestó a la vez que le daba la espalda - tendremos una cita tal y como le he prometido a Nabiki, pero nada más - miró a la china de forma grave, queriendo dejárselo claro de una vez por todas.

- Si ahora Ranma ser mío, poder hacer lo que querer.

- No soy tuyo, sólo estoy contigo.

- Lo mismo ser.

- Shampoo... - su voz denotaba cansancio, un hastío indescriptible - ...a mi me gusta otra persona.

El silencio apenas duró unos segundos, la chica tomó aire de manera audible.

- ¿No gustar Shampoo?

Él levantó la vista y esquivó su mirada, no le gustaban los derroteros que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

- No de esa manera.

Ella volvió a acercarse a él lentamente, como un felino acechante.

- No creer.

- Dime de una vez lo que quieres hacer en la cita.

Shampoo sonrió con todos los dientes, de forma casi siniestra.

- Pasear por la playa.

- ¿Sólo eso? - preguntó extrañado, era demasiado fácil.

La chica asintió entusiasmada antes de anclarse a su brazo y dirigirse hacia el cada vez más oscuro mar.

.

* * *

.

Akane movió las manos de forma nerviosa, y por enésima vez volvió a colocarse la falda.

Estaba incómoda, le había costado más de 40 minutos elegir la ropa adecuada, claro que después de su reciente cambio de equipaje había tenido que conformarse con las prendas escogidas por su hermana, todas demasiado escasas para su gusto.

Así, con una minifalda de tejido vaquero oscuro y una camiseta roja con escote en pico, no paraba de preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo allí plantada.

Ukyo llegaba tarde. Su primera salida nocturna con una amiga en años y llegaba tarde. Se asomó de nuevo por la barandilla, el sol se había puesto hacía escasos minutos en el horizonte, dejando una tenue claridad residual en el ambiente.

- ¡Akane! - Ukyo saludó desde abajo y la sonrisa acudió a sus labios inmediatamente, por un momento temió que no apareciese.

Descendió los escalones a toda prisa, sus chancletas resonaron casi más impacientes que ella misma.

- Has tardado - dijo, pero no como un reproche, si no destacando su alivio.

- Lo siento, estaba terminando de arreglarme y... - se detuvo un momento - ¡no te has maquillado! - observó completamente asombrada, como si aquello no pudiese tener cabida en su entendimiento.

- No suelo hacerlo, no pensé que hiciese falta - contestó ésta avergonzada, Ukyo hizo un mohín con los labios, visiblemente contrariada.

- Al fin y al cabo jugaste el partido, ¿no?

- ¿¡Qué!?

Y lo hizo de nuevo, la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella, sin piedad y sin permiso, empujándola de vuelta a su habitación.

Quince minutos después Akane se miró en el espejo, examinó su rostro girándolo de lado a lado.

- No es algo que suela decir muy a menudo, pero tienes una piel perfecta.

- ¿Mi piel?

Ukyo sonrió satisfecha de su obra, los pómulos de Akane eran altísimos, casi cortantes. Sus ojos rasgados enmarcados por un ligero lápiz negro resultaban hipnóticos, y sus labios, rosados y carnosos, tremendamente tentadores.

- Es blanca y sin imperfecciones, ni siquiera un lunar.

- No me había dado cuenta...

- Por eso no te hace falta maquillaje, aunque hoy haremos una excepción.

La morena le devolvió una tímida y sonrojada sonrisa, ¿era así cómo se sentía el tener una "amiga"?. De repente la alegre y misteriosa pelirroja llegó a su cabeza y se preguntó dónde estaría, Ranko era tan inconstante como las nubes, tan pronto se sentaba a su lado a escuchar sus confidencias, como la evitaba durante días. Debía estar ocupada con el rodaje, de seguro estaría agotada. Se hizo la firme promesa de salir con ella algún día, quizás incluso las tres juntas.

- Estamos listas, ¡vámonos! - Ukyo parecía jovial, decidida a dar lo mejor de sí misma, a pasárselo en grande. Akane no pudo evitar el pensar si en realidad no se sentía igual de despechada que ella misma, y ocultaba todo su dolor bajo aquella capa de perfecto maquillaje.

Salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar sobre la arena, que se colaba constantemente en su cazado. Los rayos del sol habían dejado de iluminar hacia un buen rato y la oscuridad envolvía el aire, Ukyo reía y hacía bromas sobre el rodaje y algunos de los actores, su acompañante sonreía tímida, dejándose contagiar por su alegría.

Una risa aún más aguda que la suya propia interrumpió la conversación, Ukyo cambió la expresión de su rostro en una décima de segundo y miró sobre su hombro. A apenas unos metros una pareja se aproximaba hacia ellas.

- Esa condenada china... - apretó los puños ardiendo de rabia, Akane también alzó la mirada.

Su corazón pegó un pequeño brinco y no pudo evitar el quedarse congelada, plantada estúpidamente como una señal de tráfico en mitad del desierto. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarles; Ranma y Shampoo avanzaban hacia ellos, ¿era cosa suya o estaban especialmente acaramelados?. La actriz se agarraba al brazo del chico de forma posesiva, sensual. Una de sus manos prendida a su biceps, mientras que la otra caía enredada hasta tomar la mano del artista marcial.

Sintió náuseas, un burbujeo tan constante que creyó marearse. Aún así alzó la barbilla orgullosa y tomó a Ukyo.

- Vámos - la apremió impaciente, no quería seguir allí, mirando aquella escena, sintiéndose imbécil.

- ¡Aiya, que casualidad, Ukyo y Akane ser! - demasiado tarde, la guionista volvió a detenerse y de alguna forma supo que eso no era una simple coincidencia, que la vanidad de Shampoo se basaba justamente en ese tipo de alardes innecesarios - ¿También tener cita?

- Hay una fiesta en la playa - aclaró la morena, pero no se dirigió a la hermosa china, sino que buscó los ojos de su acompañante, dedicándole una mirada capaz de congelar el infierno.

- Entonces divertirse, Shampoo y Ranma estar haciéndolo en su cita.

- Oh, no os preocupeis por nosotras, lo haremos - volvió a interceder Akane, tan sólo mirando al chico de la trenza. Sus ojos azules la contemplaban sin pestañear, tan fijamente que comenzó a sentirse incómoda, apartó la mirada y echó a andar sin esperar a nadie, de nuevo furiosa consigo misma por sentirse tan pequeña en su presencia.

Ukyo le dio alcance, visiblemente más afectada por el encuentro.

- Sólo ha venido para restregarnos su cita por la cara - escupió de forma venenosa.

- ¿Y a quién le importa? que hagan lo que les dé la gana.

- Se cree irresistible la muy...

Muy a su pesar, Akane volvió a girar la cabeza y observó a la pareja sobre su hombro, se sobresaltó al percatarse que Ranma Saotome estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, de forma apabullante, casi obsesiva, la observaba con aquellos ojos del color del mar, de las aguas profundas.

"¿Pero qué miras tanto, idiota?" - pensó antes de comenzar a caminar airada.

Ni la suave brisa marina, siquiera la compañía lograba sacarla de aquel estado furibundo, en el que sus pensamientos se revolvían y luchaban a muerte entre ellos por prevalecer. No había caso, sólo veía las manos de Ranma y Shampoo entrelazadas, aparentemente envueltos en un marco de perfecta armonía.

Ni siquiera se percató de cuándo llegaron a la fiesta.

- ¿Y cómo decías que te llamabas? - volvió a la tierra de golpe, en todo un alarde de aterrizaje forzoso.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu nombre - el chico que tenía delante le sonrió con confianza, ella arrugó el entrecejo antes de recibir un suave golpe en las costillas.

- Akane, ¡despierta! - Ukyo le dió con el codo y la chica salió de su estupor.

- Tendô Akane - dijo a la vez que se sonrojaba y se inclinaba ligeramente, ni siquiera recordaba haber comenzado una conversación.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Akane?

Le observó con curiosidad, era unos quince centímetros más alto que ella, su pelo, negro y revuelto le daba un aire desenfadado, que completaba con un bonito color tostado que teñía toda su piel.

- Tu puedes llamarme Kazuma.

- ¿Te conozco? - preguntó la chica a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos.

- No, aunque caíste sobre mí durante aquel partido.

- ¡Ah! ¡lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención! - volvió a inclinarse y se sonrojó furiosamente, a la vez que una pequeña parte de su cerebro recordaba de manera inconsciente la advertencia de Ranma: "¡es un cerdo!, ¡no sabes las cosas que estaba diciendo sobre tí, sobre tu...cuerpo!".

El chico rió de forma abierta y sincera, mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos.

- Ven conmigo - y con una suavidad ensayada tomó su mano en la suya, llevándola consigo hasta la orilla, donde varios jóvenes festejaban entre fogatas y música.

Akane le dirigió una mirada urgente a Ukyo, quien había comenzado a hablar animadamente con otros chicos, aunque debió de entenderlo mal, ya que se limitó a guiñarle un ojo en silencio; desde luego no iba a acudir a su rescate.

"Tranquilízate de una vez, has venido a divertirte" - se obligó a pensar, mientras sentía el calor de la mano de Kazuma agarrando la suya.

- ¿Qué quieres beber?

- Un refresco estará bien.

El chico la dejó tan sólo unos segundos y regresó con dos latas de bebida. Akane le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y se llevó el refresco a los labios, pegó un sorbito mientras el paladar se embriagaba del amargo sabor.

- ¿Cerveza? - dijo mirando bien la lata que tenía en la mano.

- No quedaban refrescos.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando de nuevo su mano libre se vio atrapada por la de Kazuma, quien no borraba su sonrisa.

- Apenas puedo creer que estés aquí - la chica le miró sorprendida, mientras el perfil del muchacho era iluminado por las llamas de una hoguera cercana - cuando te vi por la mañana pensé que una chica como tú, sin duda tendría novio.

- ¿Una chica...como yo?

Soltó su mano y comenzó a caminar cerca de la orilla, Akane le siguió a una distancia prudencial, sin ser consciente de que poco a poco comenzaban a alejarse de la muchedumbre.

- ¿Está mejor tu herida?

Ella miró hacia el vendaje de su pierna, era obvio que no pasaba desapercibido.

- Sí, sólo es un rasguño.

Kazuma le dio un largo trago a su cerveza y miró a la chica de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose especialmente en sus muslos y sus pechos, cosa que Akane no pasó por alto, jugó con la bebida en sus manos, nerviosa.

- Será mejor que volvamos con el resto.

- ¿No quieres pasear conmigo?

- Yo...

- Bueno, lo cierto es que yo tampoco quiero pasear.

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar se aproximó a ella, demasiado para su gusto, apenas les separaba medio metro. Posó su mano libre en su mejilla, y la deslizó por su mandíbula hasta que tomó entre el pulgar y el índice la barbilla de la chica, alzándola para tener una perfecta perspectiva de sus labios.

Akane olió su aliento alcohólico, sus ojos calmados arrastrados por la confianza de la embriaguez.

Apartó el rostro de forma violenta y le empujó con decisión.

- No me toques - dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a avanzar hacia la hoguera más cercana, muy a su pesar debía reconocer que Ranma tenía razón, aquel tipo era un cerdo.

- ¡Venga ya, no seas estrecha! ¿para qué estás aquí si no?

Pero Akane hizo como si no le escuchase, simplemente continuó andando.

- ¡Eh!¡te estoy hablando! - y volvió a tomar su mano, pero la amabilidad había quedado olvidada, sustituida por agresividad.

La chica le miró con fastidio, era delgado y larguirucho, evidentemente débil. Con herida y todo, apostaría que podía tumbarle de un solo golpe.

Dejó caer la cerveza y apretó el puño, aquel tipo iba a recordar el apellido "Tendô" por lo que le restaba de vida.

Pero ni siquiera llegó a levantar el brazo cuando Kazuma cayó al suelo inconsciente, derribado de un terrible puñetazo en plena cara. Akane se hizo a un lado y miró incrédula a su "rescatador", Ranma sacudió la mano algo dolorido.

- ¡No hacía falta que le golpeases tan fuerte! ¡iba a librarme yo misma de él!

- "Gracias por ayudarme" o "disculpa que siempre ande metida en líos" son dos frases mucho más adecuadas, ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- ¿Yo?¿qué demonios haces TÚ aquí?

- Estoy en una fiesta, no necesito tu ayuda.

- ¡Te estaba acosando!

- ¡Ni siquiera me ha tocado!

Sus ojos se retaron en la oscuridad y el chico de la trenza volvió a sentir aquel horrible dolor de cabeza. Sus iris azules centellearon nublados por la ira.

- Escúchame bien y graba estas palabras en el fondo de esa cabezota: por muy terca, marimacho y forzuda que seas...sigues siendo una mujer.

Akane torció el gesto, sin entender nada. Iba a abrir la boca cuando el artista marcial posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y crispó los dedos, enterrándolos en su piel. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor pero Ranma, lejos de aminorarse la sacudió ligeramente.

- ¡No puedes ser tan ingenua! ¡No puedes simplemente salir de casa por la noche e irte con un desconocido donde quiera llevarte!, ¡podría haber sido más fuerte que tú, podría haberte hecho...daño!

- Ranma...

- ¿Acaso te divierte torturarme?

- No-no me ha pasado nada...

- ¿¡Lo entiendes!?

Asintió tan levemente que apenas dio la impresión de mover la cabeza, el chico apartó las manos de sus pequeños hombros, derrotado.

- Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

- Pero Ukyo sigue aquí y apenas acabamos de...

Su expresión no admitía contestación. Ranma comenzó a caminar y ella le siguió en silencio, no sin antes mirar de soslayo el cuerpo tendido en la arena de ese tal Kazuma.

El silencio de la noche sólo se veía interrumpido por la algarabía de la lejana fiesta, y de las olas del mar embravecido. Akane apenas lo soportaba, era demasiado pesado, no podía simplemente acallar los pensamientos que, afligidos y ponzoñosos, degustaba en la punta de la lengua.

- ¿Ya terminaste tus citas?

Ranma no se detuvo.

- Porque me pareció que estabas muy a gusto con Shampoo, no me gustaría haber sido la causa de que te separases de ella.

Si sus palabras le afectaron no dio muestras de ello, siguió caminando a buen ritmo mientras su trenza acompañaba el vaivén de sus pasos en la arena.

- ¿O acaso le prometiste volver con ella cuando cayese la noche?

Se giró de golpe, furioso, apretando los dientes.

- Eres una impertinente.

- ¿He dado en el clavo?

Él entrecerró los ojos, mirándola de hito en hito y no le costó demasiado alcanzar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eso te molestaría?

Akane pestañeó y antes de que el sonrojo la delatase, bajó la mirada.

- ¡Cla-claro que no!¿por qué debería?¡puedes hacer lo que quieras con quién quieras!

Comenzó a caminar a toda prisa, adelantando al chico por un par de cuerpos de distancia. A no más de cinco metros se adivinaban las escaleras de madera que conducían a sus habitaciones.

- ¡Al fin y al cabo eres libre! Debes de estar contento, Shampoo es una chica bonita y con curvas...no como yo.

- Akane...

La chica puso un pie en el primer escalón.

- Tu mismo dijiste que hay que estar muy loco para fijarse en una mujer sin pechos, pero para tu sorpresa te diré que sí hay hombres que se interesan por mí, aunque sean idiotas o unos cerdos.

- Akane.

Subió un par de escalones, enfurecida, incapaz de controlar la ira o las lágrimas a un mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ya estoy en mi habitación, así que lárgate de una vez! debes de tener prisa...

- ¡Akane!

- ¡Qué, maldita sea!¡¿qué es lo que quieres?! - dijo mientras se volvía para enfrentarle, pero para su sorpresa Ranma había avanzado hasta el escalón inmediatamente inferior al que estaba bajo sus pies.

Sus ojos castaños le miraron apenas un segundo, pero sólo eso bastó para adivinar en su expresión una tenaz determinación.

Ni siquiera pestañeó, no pudo. El artista marcial agarró firmemente la baranda de madera con el brazo derecho, dejándola sin escapatoria, mientras que con el izquierdo la atrajo hacia así con brusquedad, asió con fuerza su muñeca y encontró sus labios, suaves y temblorosos con los suyos.

Dos, tres, cuatro segundos; el tiempo se paró en su boca. Fue un beso tenue, infinitamente dulce, Ranma se limitó a tomar sus labios en una caricia liviana, y cuando Akane apenas se percató de lo que estaba pasando, se separó de ella. Soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, como si acabase de llegar a la cima de una altísima montaña. Ella no había llegado siquiera a cerrar los ojos, permanecía en un estado más cercano al shock.

Akane bajó la mirada, buscando desesperadamente algo en lo que fijarse, para así no tener que enfrentarse a él. Tembló sin control, apenas podía articular palabra.

- N-No vuelvas a hacer eso - dijo mientras subía los peldaños que la separaban de su estancia, Ranma se quedó muy quieto, expectante.

Sacó la llave de la habitación del pequeño bolso que llevaba cruzado sobre el pecho, las manos apenas respondían a sus órdenes, se limitaban a temblar mientras un extraño peso tiraba de la boca de su estómago. En un nuevo gesto de torpeza y mientras intentaba atinar en la cerradura, la llave acabó en el suelo. Se maldijo en voz baja, lo único que deseaba era el consuelo de la soledad, quedarse unos minutos con las cientos de voces que habían comenzado a gritar en su cabeza cosas contradictorias unas con otras.

Se agachó, pero de nuevo Ranma fue más rápido que ella, tomó su llave y cerró sus poderosos dedos alrededor, Akane tragó saliva y le miró con la misma cara que debían de poner las ovejas ante el lobo.

- Devuélvemela - exigió extendiendo la mano, pero el artista marcial parecía muy poco dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Con una lentitud exasperante posó el frío metal sobre la palma de su pequeña mano. Akane tiró del objeto, impaciente, pero Ranma no lo soltó, la miró de una forma tan intensa que resultaba doloroso.

Muy a su pesar, la chica volvió a levantar la mirada. Sus ojos azules se veían extraños, tal vez fuese el reflejo de la luna, tal vez el despejado cielo hacía que sus pupilas adquirieran la brillantez de las lejanas estrellas. Soltó la llave y Akane la apretó contra su pecho, sin querer admitir lo sumamente asustada que se sentía, indefensa y acorralada por aquel guerrero.

La voz le llegó clara a través de sus labios, gruesos y sensuales, que parecían hechos para los besos, para susurrarle palabras al oído.

- Si tengo que elegir entre loco, cerdo o idiota...creo que debo de estar loco.

El sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Akane, le habían comenzado a fallar las piernas, había perdido el control sobre todos sus músculos motrices. Se estremeció sin frío, perdida por completo en el significado de aquellas palabras.

Simplemente no se lo podía creer, o tal vez fuese que no quería hacerlo, que estaba demasiado asustada como para poder contestar. El chico de la trenza avanzó un paso y ella retrocedió, estaba segura que su corazón latía a todo volumen, tan evidentemente que resultaba vergonzoso.

Ranma levantó su mano derecha y tuvo buen cuidado de hacerlo despacio, temiendo que volviese a huir de él. Deslizó los dedos por su mejilla y dejó descansar la palma de su mano sobre la parte posterior de su cuello.

Antes de que Akane se diese cuenta, había posado su mano izquierda en su espalda. La pequeña chica tragó saliva, mirándole suplicante, aún sin saber si quería quedarse o irse, dejarse llevar o huir desesperada de todo aquello, de toda esa marea de emociones que la arrastraba sin remedio. Pero el artista marcial ya había decidido por los dos, la atrajo hacia él, impaciente, exigiendo su calor, aspirando de nuevo su embriagador perfume.

Sintió como su camiseta se arrugaba bajo la mano fuerte y callosa de Ranma, tiró de ella, entrecerró los ojos y volvió a sentir sus labios apoderándose de los suyos, pero esta vez de forma diferente, esta vez la besó desesperado, dejando escapar a la bestia rugiente que cuidadosamente había permanecido agazapada en su interior.

Un tintineo resonó en la noche cuando Akane dejó caer la pequeña llave, y esta rebotó contra el suelo de madera. No podía hacer nada, a estas alturas todo el mundo habría escuchado sus fuertes latidos, tan potentes como un tambor de guerra. Alzó las manos y se agarró a la camisa de Ranma, sintiendo la calidez en sus dedos, su aroma masculino condenando su cordura a la perdición del deseo.

Jamás, nunca nadie la había besado así. Tan fuerte, de forma tan posesiva, ahogándose mutuamente hasta la asfixia. Intentó tomar aire pero su amante no se lo permitió, parecía querer decirle que no le daría descanso, que la había soñado y añorado tanto que, aquella noche, moriría entre sus brazos.

Él enterró una mano en sus cabellos a la vez que su lengua se abría paso entre los labios de Akane, sabían a carmín, a besos sin entregar, a promesas por cumplir. Suspiró rendida, y eso no hizo más que incentivar el hambre voraz del artista marcial.

Su cintura era fina, tan delgada y firme como se la esperaba, la apretó contra él tanto como le fue posible, hasta ser consciente de que seguramente le estaría haciendo daño. La amaba, la deseaba tanto que le parecía que iba a evaporarse en olas de aire caliente, deshecho de fiebre.

Trastabilló con los pies, la arrastró con él, buscando impaciente el picaporte de la maldita puerta. Con una mano lo golpeó sin piedad y este cedió de inmediato a sus exigencias. Entraron en la habitación del chico sin dejar de besarse un solo instante. Ranma cerró la puerta tras él y con las manos de nuevo libres volvió a enredarse en el cuerpo de la joven.

Resultaba satisfactorio comprobar que con la palma de su mano cubría gran parte de su torso, era pequeña, era preciosa, era completamente suya. La estrechó entre sus brazos sin cuidado y colocó su cuerpo femenino contra la pared, ella volvió a suspirar, pareció querer coger fuerzas, aire al menos.

"Esta noche no" - pensó él, a la vez que se apropiaba de aquellos labios, sin darles tregua, y ella respondió salvaje, mordiendo ligeramente su boca, poniéndose de puntillas para así poder asirse a su cuello.

No podía más, estaba demasiado excitado como para ser un caballero, siquiera delicado. Se acomodó contra ella, dejando que le sintiera por completo, que comprobase lo que provocaba en él. Puso una mano en su cintura, buscando los cierres de su ropa, levantó su camiseta y exploró sin pudor su cuerpo, ascendió por el abdomen hasta dar con sus senos y acariciar uno de ellos sobre el sostén. Lo sintió firme y excitado bajo su caricia.

No iba a detenerse, era un tren de mercancías sin frenos.

Bajó de nuevo ambas manos a sus caderas, las deslizó sobre sus glúteos, aquello iba demasiado rápido. Ella emitió un callado grito de sorpresa cuando, sin previo aviso, abrió sus piernas y la alzó en vilo, reteniendola contra la pared, sujetando sus muslos con firmeza, invitándola a rodear su cintura y comenzar un delicioso roce íntimo.

Necesitaba sentirla más, mucho más cerca de él. Apoyó su cadera contra la suya y Akane emitió un ronroneo encantador, seguido de un gemido nada inocente, tan alto que atravesó su cerebro rápido como una bala. Clavó los dedos en sus muslos y mordió su níveo cuello para evitar hacer lo mismo, gemir con aquel indescriptible placer que le provocaba sentirla caliente contra su erección, suya, suya al fin.

Ciego y loco buscó su lengua con la suya, la besó con el frenesí de la premura, y gruñó impaciente enfrascado en aquel beso húmedo e infinito, salvaje e inconsciente.

- GROOOGGGG

La espalda de Akane se tensó de golpe, abrió los ojos saliendo abruptamente de aquel estado de cálida excitación. Ranma detuvo sus ansiosos besos y sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad, con una lentitud incentivaba por el miedo, ambos miraron hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Pestañearon al mismo tiempo.

Encima de la cama había un oso panda durmiendo, roncando felizmente.

- GROOOOOGGG...

Ella dejó de ejercer fuerza con sus talones contra la espalda del artista marcial, a regañadientes y sintiéndose completamente mortificado, Ranma la soltó.

- Es el panda de Ranko - murmuró atónita mientras sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo, el hechizo se había roto, su burbuja había explotado en un millón de pedazos y el chico de la trenza apretó los dientes.

Iba a matarle, de todas las cosas horribles, de todas las interrupciones inoportunas, de todos los momentos aquel, justamente AQUEL había sido y sería por el resto de su vida el peor de todos.

- Viejo... - murmuró girándose con la mirada de un demonio, ardiendo de ira.

Pero antes de dar un sólo paso en su encuentro Akane le agarró del brazo, tenía el pelo encantadoramente revuelto y la ropa descolocada.

- ¡No le hagas nada!¡es inofensivo!

- ¡Es un degenerado!

- ¡Es un oso doméstico!

El chico la miró fijamente, bien pensado...estaba metido en un lío. Tragó saliva e intentó tranquilizarse.

- Sólo voy a echarle.

- Es la mascota de una amiga mía, seguramente se habrá perdido, el clima cálido no puede ser bueno para estos animales.

- Creeme, sé como tratarle.

- Pero...

Mientras ambos seguían inmersos en su discusión el panda abrió los ojos, molesto por el ruido que no le dejaba continuar con su apacible sueño. Ranma y Akane pegaron un pequeño bote al mismo tiempo, mientras el animal se incorporaba en la cama.

El oso también pestañeó, no le pasaron desapercibidos las ropas descolocadas de la pareja, tomó un rotulador y un cartel.

"¿Interrumpo algo?", a pesar de la oscuridad los dos se sonrojaron, aunque de forma diferente. Akane percatándose repentinamente de su vergonzosa situación, Ranma chirriando las muelas de forma tan fuerte y dolorosa que el sonido parecía una puerta mal engrasada.

- Será mejor que... - dijo la chica colocándose tímidamente la falda de regreso a sus caderas y alisándose los cabellos con los dedos, Ranma agarró al oso y lo tiró por la ventana, sin contemplaciones.

- ¿¡Pero que haces!? - exclamó ella.

- Sobrevivirá - declaró cerrando la ventana a pesar del calor. Suspiró y se giró para mirarla, ella sintió como la sangre se volvía a apelmazar en sus mejillas. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección y Akane leyó sus intenciones, tomó temblorosa el pomo de la puerta y consiguió girarlo a tiempo, antes de que volviese a tocarla, antes de volver a perder el control entre sus brazos.

- Buenas noches - susurró antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Respiró hondo, tomó aire mientras miraba la oscuridad nocturna, asustada de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, de lo que sin duda pasaría si no se alejaba de él.

Se agachó y buscó la llave de su habitación, la encontró a escasos pasos y se apresuró a encerrarse tras la seguridad de sus paredes.

Las voces en su cabeza se habían callado, ahora sólo escuchaba una, potente, limpia y clara.

"...creo que debo de estar loco" las palabras de Ranma se repetían una y otra vez, sin descanso.

.

* * *

.

**Hola a todos,**

Lo primero, muchísimas gracias por leer y por toda vuestra paciencia. Sé que me tardé, espero que el capítulo al menos lo compense un poco. Últimamente encuentro poco tiempo para poder escribir, apenas puedo tocar el pc entre semana, pero es increíble cómo mis ganas de contar historias siguen ahí, intactas.

Este capítulo lo escribí en su mayor parte a través de mi celular (bendita tecnología) en mis ratos libres durante el trabajo. No obstante voy a esforzarme mucho para poder seguir encontrando esos pequeños huecos, ya que escribir es de las cosas que más disfruto haciendo.

Así que muchas gracias por leer, porque sin vosotros supongo que todo este esfuerzo perdería todo su significado.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Nodokita**, mi_ beta reader_, por estar siempre dispuesta a echarme una mano, nunca podré agradecer lo suficiente todo su trabajo (y esta vez te di bastante...).

Y por supuesto a todas esas personas que me han animado tantísimo con sus reviews, **Dulcecito** (muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia, espero no desaparecer jamás 4 meses :/, si eso ocurre mereceré tu regaño), **AkaneSaotome **(¿Akane y Ukyo amigas? como puedes ver me leiste la mente), **Akai27**(este es un poquito más largo que el anterior, muchas gracias por leer con tanta atención), **LeslieTendo **(¡Claro que continuaré! no me gusta nada dejar las cosas a medias y ya tengo muy pensado el final, así que me esforzaré por escribirlo), **Lobo de Sombras **(Jajaja, es un presumido...), **Jorgi **(Muchas gracias por tus apuntes amiga, lo revisaré en cuanto saque un ratito, siento las molestias que te hayan podido causar mis despistes, espero que lo haya compensado este capítulo con su toquecito "lemon", jajaja), **Lulupita** (No pienso abandonar el fic, ¡no te preocupes!, que bien que sepas leer en castellano siendo portuguesa (o brasileña), me das mucha envidia, yo cuando lo hablan a mi lado no me entero de nada. Mil gracias por tu esfuerzo), **Rosi **(gracias por leer), **RosemaryAlejandra **(Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animaste mucho), **SoOl-chan **(bueno, no hubo declaración, pero sí algo parecido :)).

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, prometo no tardarme mucho en el siguiente ;)


End file.
